BodySwap: En el cuerpo de mi Crush
by SylveonWriter
Summary: Gracias a unos eventos no muy gratos, Ash y Serena intercambian cuerpos... justo cuando no debían... Desmauser y risas aseguradas. Contiene amourships y otros más. Rating 'T' para darme libertad al escribir. -Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Pokémon y a sus respectivos dueños-
1. Capítulo 0: ¿Qué es esto?

Hola, este... nada más decirles que esta es una historia que hice en Wattpad y la pasé a Fanfic a base de copypastear el texto. Mi propósito original era hacerla aquí, pero decidí por varias razones primero hacerla en Wattpad y pasarla aquí cuando terminara.

Pues eso. Verán comentarios que hice en ese sitio que no tiene caso porque ya terminé la historia... pero bueno... mejor que nada, ¿no?

Soy igual SylveonWriter en Wattpad.

PD: Nadie más que yo puedo copypastear mi historia, ¿así que eso prueba que no soy una farsa? Piensen lo que quieran c:


	2. Capítulo 1: Con que así empieza

_**-Pokémon y los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños-**_

 **Hola a todos, soy SylveonWriter y les traigo mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste. Antes que nada, les digo que se basa en el capítulo donde Serena se viste de Ash, jej, sí, ese. Este fanfic ocurre después de ese capitulo.**

 **Crédito a Fennekintherapper por la imagen del capítulo. #RespectYourArtists**

 **¡Nota importante! ¡Este Fanfic viene de Wattpad! (Sí, es mío) Lo publiqué aquí igual para que más gente lo pueda leer. Por eso puede ser que no conteste las reviews, mas si quieren una comunicación más rápida conmigo, busquenme en Wattpad; soy SylveonWriter igual. ¡Gracias!**

-Barra espaciadora de gran Calidad-

Era una mañana prometedora, el Sol estaba saliendo de su escondite, poco a poco iluminando y calentando la Región de Kalos. Un espectáculo. Ver el Sol salir es toda una obra de arte, pero esa obra de arte termina en no mucho tiempo; inevitablemente, pasó. Esta mañana sería el comienzo de una sucesión de eventos no tan afortunados para ciertos entrenadores. Y sí, estamos hablando de nuestros protagonistas favoritos del anime de XY&Z.

Seguían en esa pradera donde Serena había hecho el cosplay de Ash. Estaba cada uno en su típica rutina matutina, Bonnie estaba jugando (bueno más bien los estaba persiguiendo) con Denene, Pikachu, Sylveon, Chespin, mientras que la peli miel le daba a los demás la tercera ronda de esos pokelitos que tanto les encantaban bajo la sombra de un árbol... ¿Por qué tanta atención de parte de ella? Por lo que pasó sólo un día atrás y sentía que debería agradecerle a ellos por, bueno, básicamente dejar que ella le robara la identidad a su crush, cosa que si alguien decente se enterara.. pues ella acabaría con las autoridades.

El joven inventor estaba desmantelando su pequeña pero convenientemente eficiente cocina portátil, cosa que parecía fácil, pero en realidad era como armar esos set's de LEGO cada vez que tengas hambre, pero la práctica hace al maestro, ¿no? (no respondas e.e). Y por último, el 'no tan bueno entendiendo indirectas', como era de esperar, estaba... ¿qué? Oh, por Arceus... ¡Ash estaba no estaba comiendo! Todo apuntaba que fue a rellenar los termos con el agua del río, que por cierto, era un agua bastante fresca como para ser un río convenientemente en medio de la nada.

-Bien, espero que les haya gustado mis dulces... y que no me delaten- dijo en voz baja lo último la sobornadora con una gotita de sudor, mientras se levantaba con su canasta.

-"Eres muy inteligente, quizá demasiado"- dijo Hawlucha mientras devoraba su postrecillo. Cabe destacar que los humanos no entienden ni pio del lenguaje Pokémon.

-*Ji* A mi también me agrada que te guste lo que cocino- respondió, sin mucha idea de lo que estaban diciendo.

-Sí Serena, ¡tus dulces son los mejores!- añadió la pequeña rubia, viniendo hacia ella con los Pokémon con que estaba jugando.

-"¡Sí, tiene razón! Pero siento que voy a engordar un día de estos..."- argumentó Sylveon al mismo que los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias Bonnie e igual ustedes amigos- agradeció, seguido de hincarse para acariciar a estos.

-¡Bonnie, Ash, Serena!- se escuchó no tan a los lejos la voz del rubio -¡Vengan a empacar!- avisó Clemont, dando a entender que ya era hora de reanudar su viaje.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor hacerle caso si queremos llegar a tiempo al siguiente Centro Pokémon- dijo Ash mientras se dirigía hacia las protagonistas con su respectivo termo. -Aquí tienes Serena y aquí tienes Bonnie-

-Gracias Ash-

-¡Muchas gracias! *risilla*-

-Je, no hay de qué-

Acto seguido fueron a dónde estaba Clemont tratado de meter el tanque de gas estacionario a su mochila para empezar a empacar sus tiendas de acampar, así como la mesa con la tablita que hacía de silla y sus bolsas de dormir. Además, el azabache le dio su termo al rubio Y tal como era de esperar, al terminar, todo cupo en tres mochilas sin aparentar llevar peso alguno. También regresaron a sus Pokémon excepto por Braixen y Pikachu.

Durante ese tiempo de empacar las cosas, la peli miel pudo meditar en algo que le inquietaba. ¿Cómo sería ser Ash? Ayer tuvo esa oportunidad de hacer cosplay de él, pero no fue suficiente para sacar esa idea de su cabeza.

-Uh, ¿estás bien Serena?- dijo el entrenador de Kanto.

-¿Eh?- respondió confundida -Oh, sí e-estoy bien- agregó; un poco apenada por estar tan pensativa.

-Me alegro, bueno; ¿lista para continuar?-

-Sí- acto seguido sacó su mapa, viendo la ruta más cercana.

-Clem, ¿listo?-

-Sí, vámonos llendo- asintió, -Bonnie, vamos-

-Ya que .-

Y así fue como esta pandilla no muy normal se dirigió al Centro Pokémon atravesando un 'gran y frondoso' bosque (aunque ni tan grande, porque convenientemente lo atravesaron en segundos a pie), no sin antes ir a por unos tacos de don Panchito, damn, esos tacos son buenos, después de escribir esto convenceré a mi Maestro de ir ahí...

-Uf, qué bien ya me moría de hambre- dijo Ash.

-"Bueno, eso me lo esperaba"- dijo Pikachu con cara de khe berguensa.

-Literal, acabas de comer hace 5 min. y atravesamos un bosque en 5 segundos... ¿y tienes hambre?- reclamó Clemont.

-Pues... te daría de mis dulces... pero ya se los comieron- dijo Serena mirando a Braixen.

-"ci y no me arrepiento de nada :v"-

-Bueno, no sé cual es el problema, si quiere meterse la comida por el bolsillo de atrás, déjenlo, a ustedes no les dolerá- dijo Bonnie, dejando perplejos a todos, menos a Dedenne, quien sólo hizo su sonido caracteristico.

-Oh por Arceus...- dijo lentamente el rubio -TE HAS CONVERTIDO EN TODA UNA BOSS, ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSO DE TI!- añadió entre lagrimas...

Sí, todos los demás se quedaron con cara de negro confundido...

Bueno, después de este... uh... momento, entraron al Centro Pokémon.

-¡Ya llegamos!- exclamó la pandilla.

- _Do you honestly think I fucking care?_ \- pensó la Enfermera Joy en turno, mientras fingía una sonrisa -Bienvenidos al Centro Pokémon, donde tenemos más espacio de lo que aparentamos...- obviamente murmurando lo último.

Se acercaron al mostrador y Ash pidió dos cuartos, uno para Serena y Bonnie; otro para Clemont y él. Mientras Mostaza trataba de hacer que le hagan un descuento mostrando cupones caducados, Clemont empezó a mensajear con Korrina, quien había empezado a tener un avance mayor que Serena; detrás de él estaba Bonnie de chismosa (e.e) y Serena fue a la maquina expendedora a ver si alguien había dejado cambio olvidado... ¿qué? Eso hasta yo lo hago...

-Oigan shavos- dijo Ash llamando la atención del grupo -Ya conseguí los cuartos, la próxima vez te toca a ti Clem :'v-

-Oks- dijo él sin prestarle mucha atención

-Cool- dijo la loli tratando de seguir espiando a su Onii-chan -dale la llave a Serena... _O bien un beso~_ \- [Nótese que uso la cursiva para señalar pensamientos]

Acto seguido el azabache fue con Serena y le dio su respectiva llave.  
-Gracias Ash-

-De nada Serena- dijo este para retirarse a comer hasta morir (pero sabemos que es inmortal).

-Oye Ash-

-Dime- dijo mostaza, preguntándose qué querría.

-¿Qué harías si estuvieras en otro cuerpo?-

-Pues... sinceramente no sé, creo que depende de qué cuerpo sea; pero eso sí, trataría de volver a mi cuerpo lo más pronto posible- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

-Oh, pues gracias otra vez- le devolvió la sonrisa mientras él partía, ahora sí, a tragar.

Pero Serena seguía pensando en esa idea, estar en el cuerpo de su Crush.

El resto del día continuó como planeado: no hacer nada hasta el almuerzo; así que les resumiré la lectura con: "se la pasaron buscando algo que ver en Pokéflix, aunque no encontraron nada".

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de almorzar, nuestros protagonistas fueron a la Cafetería y sacaron a sus Pokémon para que pudieran comer y respirar un poco... (suena un poco cruel).

[Con los Pokémon]

Todos se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente cada uno en su plato, cuando...

-Pues, ¿Sylveon?- preguntó Chespin.

-Diga- respondió, pero ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

-E-es cierto que ustedes... eh...-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-les gusta... violar a los machos?- preguntó en voz baja y nervioso el amigo verde.

Obviamente ella lo escuchó. El tiempo no pareció avanzar cuando se incorporó, cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Chespin quedó temblando cuando sintió que algo lo había atado y amordazado.

- _Esto me pasa por preguntar lo que no me incumbe... Hay te veré con Arceus abuelita_ \- pensó el tipo Planta mientras se preparaba para lo peor... o quien sabe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) a lo mejor no era tan malo... (no lo es, los Sylveon nunca violamos a los machos mientras estén despiertos, por favor, tenemos principios).

-Sé que ustedes nos tienen miedo de mí por los que les pueda hacer, pero quiero que sepan que yo no los juzgo ni los odio... pero dejemos dos cosas claras- dijo, con una calma increíble.

-Primero, los rumores son ciertos; algún día los haré míos...- agregó, con un toque sensual pero amenazante -Segundo, cuando llegue la temporada... cuídense- terminó con un toque sombrío.

La reacción inmediata de los machos fue quedarse petrificados. Incluso Greninja estaba muy sorprendido lo que dijo aquélla que alguna vez fue una tímida Eevee. Después del sustó ella soltó a Chespin.

Sylveon se limitó a acercarse los platos de los demás con un apéndice (sí son apéndices sensorios, no listones ni cintas; perdón por destruir tu poca infancia restante) y ponerse una gorra hipster que decía "#OBEY" mientras Braixen levantó un cartel en el que se podía leer "11/10 - ING".

-Ahora sí vas a engordar-

-Oh por favor Braixen, el me ofendió con eso...- respondió mientras comía.  
Braixen sólo suspiró mientras veía a su amiga comiendo de más de cuatro platos distintos y a una serie de Pokémon hechos estatuas del miedo.

[Rebobinando y volviendo con la pandilla]

Dejando claro que todos estaban comiendo pero haciendo énfasis en Serena, quien estaba comiendo un corte de carne picante por alguna razón, aunque sabemos que después iba a estar en el baño estilo 'muerta por jugarle al verga'; Ash estaba comiendo un sándwich club con forms de triángulo (no illuminati :v); Clemont comía un ramen y Bonnie, pizza.

Todos estaban demasiado ocupados tragando para hablar cuando un presentador gay empezó a hablar:

-Damas y Homosexuales... _xdxdxdxd siempre quise decir eso_ \- dijo, mientras todos los varones lo miraban con mucho odio -el día de hoy, justo aquí, a las ocho, se hará una fiesta de entrenadores y Pokémon; para que tanto entrenadores como Pokémon puedan convivir con otros entrenadores... y Pokémon...-

-Esta es la tercera vez que dice "Entrenadores y Pokémon"- mencionó el joven inventor mientras hacía una facepalm.

-Como sea, ya cumplí mi propósito en la vida, ¡nos vemos!- dijo el misterioso tipo mientras saltaba precipitadamente de la ventana.

Curiosamente nadie le prestó atención a su intento suicida, ni a la ventana rota. Triste.

-¿Oyeron eso?- empezó Serena -habrá una party hard esta noche-

-Por como sonaba creo que será súper aburrido, pero mientras pueda invitar a Korrina, está bien para mí- Clemont dijo mientras le daba un pulgar arriba.

-Si mi Onii-chan me consigue sobrinos está bien por mí- dijo sonriendo Bonnie.

-no sabes ni lo que dices...- protestó el rubio.

-Pues seguro se pondrá divertido- dijo con interés Ash

-Qué bien, con todos de seguro sí se pone divertido- dijo con alegría la peli miel.

Después de esta pequeña plática no muy esperada, terminaron de tragar su alimento y se retiraron de la cafetería, no sin antes regresar a sus Pokémon, los cuales algunos seguían algo paralizados..

En el tiempo entre después de comer y las seis, cada quien se divertía a su manera... Ash y Clem competían en un Estrit Faigter con sus Pokéndo 3DEX; Bonnie mandaba spam a los correos de todo quien conocía y Serena arreglaba a sus Pokémon para que se vieran bien.

A las seis empezaron a arreglarse para la party hard: se bañaron, vistieron, se peinaron y en el caso de las chicas, se maquillaron. Cuando salieron de sus cuartos todos se veían exactamente tal cual entraron (valla mierda). Ash con su ropa que le robó a Kalm, Clemont tenía su overol, Bonnie con su... uh.. ¿ropa casual? y Serena tenía su nueva ropa fea :v (la verdad, su atuendo original era mejor, este parece que tiene un vestido que le queda chico sobre un chaleco que le queda grande). Y pues, con esa ropa mierda bajaron las escaleras a la party hard que ya había empezado.  
Después de sacar a sus Pokémon, los cuatro se espumaron a donde necesitaban: Ash se fue a platicar con foráneos de cómo había perdido ridículamente en las finales usando Pokémon nvl. 5; Serena corrió al baño estilo "muerta por jugar al verga" (se los dije xD) y finalmente Clemont fue a recibir a Korrina mientras que Bonnie vigilaba para asegurarse sobrinillos (qué pilla es :3).

[Con los Pokémon]

Los Pokémon tenían su partecita del comedor para poder convivir sin ser molestados por los no-tan-inteligentes humanos. Y estaba Pikachu. Golpeando a Chespin. Junto con otros de ellos por bocón. Si me preguntan, les diré que se lo merecía; mínimo, ¿qué esperaba de preguntarle a un Sylveon si viola machos? Sylveon y Braixen se habían ido a platicar de cosas de chicas, obviamente, con sus cadenas evolutivas; al igual que el evolucionado Fletchingder de Ash, sólo que el sí se fue a 'hacer desmadre' con sus compadres.

-Yo creo que deberíamos dejarlo ya- sugirió Dedenne

Los que le estaban golpeando al erizo asintieron con la cabeza y lo dejaron tirado, extendiendo una mano a ver si alguien lo ayudaba, lo cual, por cierto, no pasó...

Dedenne sólo suspiró y se fue de la escena hacia la mesa de bocadillos. Cuando estaba ahí, se encontró con un Pichu que tuvo la misma idea. Cuando ambos vieron al último pokélito que quedaba, los dos se agarraron para intentar luchar por él; pero eran pésimos peleadores y sólo consiguieron rodar por la mesa. Terminaron cayendo sobre la cabeza de un Vaporeon, el cual se quedó tumbado en el suelo con cara de no muy contento.

-Valla valla valla- dijo malévolamente una Espeon -miren quienes aparecieron...-

-Me parecen apetitosos- dijo un Flareon mientras recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-No son comida, gran imbécil, son nuestros esclavos por un día- le reclamó un Jolteon.

-See...- dijo desinteresadamente un Umbreon.

-Me pregunto si son capaces de cambiar un foco- argumentó apáticamente un Leafeon.

Los dos ratoncitos se estaban abrazando mutuamente esperando ver qué era lo que estos querían de ellos; cuando sintieron ser abrazados por una entidad con la temperatura corporal bajo cero.

-Aaahh, ¡son tan monos que siento que me derrito!- exclamó una Glaceon pensando cosas zukhulentaz.

-Wowowowowowow... ... _xdxdxdxd_ \- dijo una Sylveon, quien era ni más ni menos que la Sylveon de Serena -Yo ya tengo planes para ellos- añadió, con una aura oscura alrededor de ella.

[Rebobinando, con Mostaza-kun]

-Hola soy...-

-Ash Ketchum, gay, de Pueblo Paleta, pierde ligas, friendzonero y con más shippings que Fairy Tail; sí, podría decir que hablan mucho de ti- le interrumpió un chico con chamarra roja con blanco, shorts amarillos con negro y una gorra de los mismos colores. (Nota: es Gold, con su ropa original).

Ash se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Oh, vamos; no esperabas perder cinco ligas y no ser reconocido en ninguna parte, ¿o sí?- se burló de él -ven- dijo jalándolo del brazo -Estos son Red y Kalm- dijo presentándole a ellos.

-Mucho gusto, Ashy Boy- respondió Red.

-¡Wow, no pensé que la contraparte de este universo fuera tan sepsi como yo!- exclamó Kalm -Y dime; ¿la Serena de aquí ya es tu novia?- le vaciló dándole golpecitos con el codo en el brazo.

-Eeee, ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó confundido Ash.

-No me digas que no... la Serena de mi universo y yo ya tenemos tres meses de novios; ¿y tú nada?-

-Bueno, no sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto, pero Serena y yo sólo somos amigos-

{En el baño de chicas}

-Uf, ya me siento mejor- pensó Serena con cara de satisfacción mientras se sobaba el estómago -*ACHUUU!* Ugh, siento que Ash dijo que sólo éramos amigos...-

{De regreso con Mostaza}

-Ay no puede ser, ¿eres o te haces?- dijo Kalm con mucha frustración-

-Oye, ¿no dijiste que eras de otro universo?- preguntó Ash.

-Pues sí- le respondió Red -Todos nosotros somos de otro universo, de hecho, estábamos lavando platos cuando de repente, sentimos un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza; y cuando despertamos, estábamos en esta fiesta, en otro universo.- Ash se quedó impresionado con su respuesta no muy acertada, pero es él, así que los creyó a la primera. -Por cierto- continuó Red -¿Ya capturaste cuando menos a Mewtwo? No tienes a ningún legendario en tu equipo nmms; y te haces llamar el protagonista...-

-Concuerdo con Red- dijo Gold -Kalm, ¿dónde está Mewtwo aquí y ahora?-

-Si mis sentidos sepsis no me fallan, está en la Mazmorra Rara-

-No puede ser, ahí nunca ha habido nada ahí- respondió Ash

-Oh, créeme- dijo Kalm mientras asintía con la cabeza -Estoy 120% seguro que estará ahí-

Ash no lo podía creer, sólo con saber que esta noche podía capturar a un legendario le hizo salir corriendo a buscar a sus Pokémon y partir hacía la Mazmorra Rara.

-Y ahí va- dijo Red -Cuánto a que le pasa algo-

-Apuesto mi sepsi cara en Pokéyenes-

-Eso es muy obvio...-

-Uh, disculpen- inquirió Serena -han visto a...-

-Ash Ketchum, gay, de Pueblo Paleta, pierde ligas, friendzonero y con más shippings que Fairy Tail; sí, podría decir que acabo de hablar con él- le interrumpió Gold

-De hecho, ahí va- señaló Red a Ash

-Ay, ¿a dónde irá ahora?-

-Va a la Mazmorra Rara, Serena- le respondió Kalm

-Gracias- y partió a alcanzarlo, sin antes darse la vuelta y preguntarle -espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-

- _Oh, mierda. Veamos... ¿la tú de otro universo y yo somos novios por más de dos meses? No, eso no se le puede decir a una chica..._ -

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso, Serena Yvonne Gabena?- respondió Red al ver que Kalm tardó en contestar -Todo mundo ha visto tus espectáculos Pokémon-

-Oh, pues, muchas gracias- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se iba.

-Gracias men-

-Cuando quieras, Kalm-

-¿Creen que dure el Amourshipping?- les preguntó Gold.

-Con un poco de esperanza, sí- respondió Kalm. Red sólo asintió.

-Barra Espaciadora de gran Calidad-

 **¿Qué pasará en la Mazmorra?**  
 **¿Kalem y sus compas regresarán a su universo?**  
 **¿Algún amor para Pichu y Dedenne?**

 **Esto y más lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Nota: amo el Amourshipping tanto como el Kalosshipping, así que lo introduje así...**

 **pero...**

 **¿Creen que dure el amour?**  
 **Dejenme sus reviews en sus comentarios por favor.**

 **#Amour4ever**


	3. Capítulo 2: Un cambio en la rutina

**_-_ _Pokémon y los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños_ -**

 ***Editado: ¡Gomenasai! Antes se veía como código binario, ¡perdón!**

-Barra Espaciadora de gran Calidad-

Como lo dejamos en el capítulo anterior, Serena fue corriendo por su hombre, cosa que llamó la atención de una Rubia..

-¿Uh?- se extrañó Korrina -¿No era esa Serena?- dijo, refiriendose a la peli miel que salió corriendo del Centro Pokémon.

-Pues sí, ahí va- respondió Clemont -¿Creen que debamos seguirla?-

-Pues...- dudó Bonnie un momento, en el cual volteó a su alrededor y vió que Ash no estaba. -supongo que sí, ni siquiera está Ash... y conociendo a mi senpai...- No necesitó terminar para que ellos se dieran cuenta que fue detrás del azabache.

-Aún dudo que debamos ir- reclamó el joven inventor.

-Oh, vamos Clemmy (apodo tonto, ¡listo!)- dijo la patinadora atrayendo la atención del joven rubio -Aún cuando esté haciendo algo tonto, debes apoyar a Ash porque es tu amigo-

-No, de hecho Korrina, eso es una idea estú...-

-¡Tienes razón Korrina!- exclamó Clemont con una determinación admirable -¡Iremos tras Serena; ahora!

Y así salieron corriendo hacia donde, en sí, iba Ash. Clemont tenía agarrada la mano de Bonnie, pues ella no seguía convencida e iba protestando.

-Espera Onii-chan, no he recogido a Dedenne-

-Dejemoslo allá Bonnie, de seguro se está divirtiendo- dijo Korrina tratando de convencerla de seguir. La dueña de dicho Pokémon sólo suspiró.

[Con Dedenne (¿se olvidaron del pobre?)]

Las eeveelutions habían conseguido quien-sabe-cómo un teatro donde justo estaba empezando una obra.

(Se levanta el telón)

-En el reino lejano de Neo Verona, un gobierno corrupto y posesivo ha tomado control del país; dónde sólo un heroe, conocido como el "Torbellino Rojo", está dispuesto a luchar contra el estado...- dijo un Leafeon con sombrero y bigote estilo William Shakespeare.

Entonces apareció en la escena Dedenna con máscara y capa roja luchando contra Umbreon vestido de guardia; ambos con espadas de madera. Al fondo había un Jolteon con corona 'sentado' en un trono; atrás de él estaba el dibujo de una sala donde se pone el trono de un rey.

-¡Atrapen al Torbellino!- demandó Jolteon.

-¡Sí, su Majestad!- dijeron al unisono Flareon, Vaporeon y Umbreon; mientras estos llegaban cuando el último seguía blandiendo su espada.

-¡Podría vencer a cien de ustedes con los ojos cerrados!- se burló Dedenne, quien a pesar de todo, le gustaba el papel del héroe; aún cuando tenía que ser una chica.

-Conforme el tiempo pasó, el destino le jugó una mala broma a Julieta, nuestro Torbellino...- continuó narrando Leafeon Shakespeare -...tuvo la dicha, o desgracia, de enamorarse de alguien que simplemente no debió: el mismísimo hijo del malvado rey, Romeo.-

El fondo había cambiado a ser un prado con muchas flores blancas. Pichu estaba con los ojos cerrados sosteniendo una de esas flores.

-El joven príncipe también ha caído en la trampa del destino. Sus nombres no podrían estar juntos, pero; sus corazones están muy cerca uno del otro.- Leafeon ahora caminó al centro del escenario -¡¿Qué pasará con este amor prohibido?!-

(Cae el telón)

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ¡Eso fue hermosísimo!- exclamó Glaceon, quien estaba sentada aplaudiendo.

[De regreso con Mostaza-kun]

Usando los speed hax que le había enseñado Tobías, llegó finalmente a la boca de la cueva. Pero era de noche. Entonces se le ocurrió que podía hacer una antorcha casera.

Buscó alrededor suyo y tomó un palo que le pareció ideal. Pikachu sólo se quedó viendolo.

-¡Talonflame!- exclamó mientras arrojaba su Pokébola -Enciendeme.. ¡eeeeeesta! xdxdxd _siempre quise decir eso_ \- dijo mientras alzaba el palo al cielo. Pikachu hizo una facepalm.

El 'Lord Brave Bird' se sentía ofendido, así que le enseñó a respetarlo... a su manera...

-¡Aaahhhhhh!- gritó su entrenador tratando de apagar el fuego que ardía entre sus piernas.

El ave lo vió convulcionando de dolor, pero se limitó a encender el palo, conviertiendolo en antorcha y a entrar a su Pokéball estilo "Tug Laif".

Ash tuvo un momento de sumo dolor, hasta que el fuego se extinguió. xd. Su rata eléctrica decidió no ayudarlo. Por joputa.

Cuando logró reincorporarse, entró a la cueva con la recién creada antorcha. La luz que el fuego emitía sólo podía iluminar un poco de su alrededor. Era una cueva grande después de todo.

-¡¿Mewtwo?!- gritó a la deriva -¡¿Estás ahí?!-

-¡No!- respondió una voz -¡No hay nadie!-

-¡Ah, oks xd! ¡Gracias!-

Mostaza dió media vuelta. El tiempo se detuvo. Y entonces dijo:

-ezpera un cegundo...- mientras se daba otra media vuelta, lentamente, con cara de '¿uh?'

Ash empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la cueva, con cara de determinación. Había estado a punto de caer en su trampa, pero él era más listo... (o eso quería pensar). Si hoy podía capturar a un Pokémon tan poderoso como Mewtwo, de seguro aún le quedaría tiempo para conocerlo, hacerse su amigo y entrenar; hasta convertirse en el "mejor que nadie más" y ganar la liga, casarse con Serena, tener muchos hijos y vivir comodamente junto a sus Pokémon por el resto de sus vidas... Ese era su plan perfecto. Está 100% libre errores. Y Clemont no sabe esto, pero Ash usó sus ahorros para la universidad para comprar una TurnoBall, además de unos cuantos RestaurarTodo; sólo para usar la estrategia de spammear RestaurarTodo de los Líderes de Gimnasio para ganar turnos. Honestamente hasta a mí me sorprendió su estrategia (0w0). Ahora que sí; nada le podía fallar. Incluso sonrió y se volteó la gorra.

Alguien puso su fría mano sobre su hombro.

-¡Aahhh! ¡No me mates, quítame la vida mejor!- exclamó del susto el azabache.

-Ash, soy yo.- dijo Serena, revelando su identidad.

-Uf, menos mal; me asustaste de muerte- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza -¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Pues... ¿Intuición Femenina?- dijo algo nerviosa mientras terminaba de esconder su RadarNav -Y bueno, ¿qué haces en medio de la noche dentro de una cueva?-

-Uh... pues, verás. Me dijeron que Mewtwo estaba aquí.-

-¿Y así de fácil les creíste? Dudo que un Pokémon legendario no pueda conseguirse una mejor cueva.- respodió mientras miraba el alrededor de la cueva.

-Créeme, uno de ellos me leyó como a una revista; y el otro es... _rayos, ¡no le puedo decir eso a una chica! ¡Ni yo le entendí! :'v_ -

Serena suspiró.

-Bien- le dijo dandole una oportunidad -Con un poco de esperanza...-

-"asdasdasd, ¡déjenme dormir maldita sea! Asdasdasd :v"- reprochó la voz de una figura que se parecía a..

-¡Es él!- gritó Ash, emocionado.

-"Ugh, no te borré la memoria bien..."- dijo Mewtwo con una facepalm.

-"Ntp compa, sólo le dijeron dónde estabas"- dijo Pikachu, tratando de calmarlo.

-"¡¿Tú igual Pikachu?! ¡¿No te dí suficiente catsup?!-

-"Sí, sí... no le dije yo, le dijo otro raro..."-

-¡No te preocupes Pikachu, tengo un plan!-

-"Oooo... YO también tengo un plan"- dijo el gatoide con una sonrisa mientras preparaba un ataque psíquico.

-¡Ash, cuidado!- dijo Serena mientras lo trató de empujar.

Pero no lo empujó con la suficiente fuerza...

Ambos se vieron aplastados por una fuerza psíquica, que vino de la izquierda y de la derecha. Chocaron sus cuerpos en el impacto, pero la fuerza psíquica rápido desapareció. Lograron ver a otro gato antes de desmayarse...

{Nota: cómo ya no hay humanos que 'oigan' a los Pokémon, dejaré de usar las comillas, por ahora.}

-¿Qué te dije sobre lastimar a los humanos?- reclamó Mew.

-Pá, por favor. Ellos...-

-¡Pero nada!- le interrumpió -¡Primero esos cazafantasmas y ahora este wey y su waifu! ¡Xerneas se va a emputar! ¡Otra vez!-

-Uh, disculpe..- dijo Pikachu.

-Sí, diga- le respondió Mew con una sonrisa, como si hubiere olvidado su ira.

-Uh, ¿cómo sabe que ella es la waifu de mi entrenador?-

-Fácil, Celebi me lo dijo-

-¿Le puede preguntar también si ganará la liga?-

-Wowowowowow- le dijo mientras batía las manos -eso depende de los escritores :'v ; bien, ¿en qué estaba? ah sí. Vamonos Mewtwo- dijo mientras se llevaba a Mewtwo de la oreja.

-¡Aaaaaaaaa! ¡duele!- reclamó el gatoide

-Me vale :v- respondió el gatito.

Así fue cómo Mew se llevó a Mewtwo más adentro de la cueva donde se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco de la vista.

{A partir de aquí vuelven las comillas para indicar que un Pokémon 'habla'}

-¡Mira Clemont!- exclamó Korrina mientras apuntaba a los cuerpos inconsientes de Ash y Serena.

-¡¿Qué les sucedió?!- gritó Clemont cuando vió cómo estaban la situación

Bonnie se tapó la boca para evitar gritar cuando los vió ahí tirados.

-"¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones, hay que llevarlos rápido con un doctor!"- exclamó Pikachu.

-No te preocupes Pikachu, todo saldrá bien- trató de consolarlo Korrina mientras Clemont cargaba el cuerpo de su amigo.

-¡Korrina, carga a Serena; Bonnie, andando!-

Ellas asintieron con la cabeza.

Korrina se agachó y agarró el cuerpo de Serena estilo 'princesa', para llevarlo en el camino. Bonnie abrazó a Pikachu para tener algo de compañía en el viaje. Así fue cómo cargaron a los dos inconsientes y, acto seguido, salieron de la cueva. A esa hora estaba empezando a haber rocío y fresco, típico después de las doce; debían ser como la una y media ó dos.

La (casí) familia de rubios corrió tan rápido como pudo el camino de regreso al centro Pokémon. Clemont casí se tropieza dos veces, es normal, el camino estaba rodeado de árboles y eso significaba ramas por doquier. Casí no transcurría el tiempo, pues todos se preguntaban una cosa... Sus amigos, Ash y Serena; ¿estarían bien?, ¿serían los mismos?, ¿recordarían lo sucedido?

Por el título de este Fanfic, mi estimado lector, puede deducir que sí; efectivamente serían los mismos, estarían bien y serían los mismos. Pero, con _un cambio en la rutina._

Cuando llegaron al centro Pokémon, la enfermera en turno no tardó en llevarlos a un cuarto para que se recuperen. Sus amigos estaban cansados, así que se durmieron; Clemont en el cuarto de Ash y Korrina junto a Bonnie en el cuarto de Serena.

{Nota Feérica: (¡¿Entendiste?! ¡Porque soy tipo hada! xD okok ya me callo ¬¬*) A partir de este mero momento, Ash y Serena han cambiado cuerpos o se ha efectuado el 'Body Swap'. Para que la historia sea fácil de entender _(he leído otros Fanfics de este tipo y creo que éste es el mayor problema, algunos lo saben resolver y otros no tanto)_ pondré entre comillas el nombre del cuerpo de la persona a la que le pertenece el cuerpo; siendo "Ash" = _Serena_ y "Serena" = _Ash_ }

{Recuerda: "Ash" = Serena en el _cuerpo_ de _Ash_ ; y "Serena" = Ash en el _cuerpo_ de _Serena_ }

[POV de Serena]

Me... siento... rara... como si...

-¡Me esperan en el barrio!-

Me tapé la boca apenas terminé de gritar, khe verguenza. ¿Con qué me golpeé? Debió ser con un azabache...

Alto. ¿Guantes? Yo no llevaba guantes... Uh.. tampoco esa era mi voz...

Me tomé un momento para examinar mis alrededores. Estaba en una cama del hospital del Centro Pokémon. A menos que me haya asoleado mucho, tampoco esta era mi color de piel... Entonces ví que estaba Clemont en el sillón, roncando..

-¡Clemont!- Definitivamente no era mi voz, pero como no hubo respuesta de él, volví a llamarle -¡Clemont, despierta!- No sé si es mi idea, pero mi _nueva_ voz se parece a la de Ash...

Después de bostezar y estirarse, finalmente abrió los ojos y buscó sus lentes.

-Buenos días, Ash- dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, espera; me.. llamó.. ¿Ash? -¿Cómo te sientes? Debes seguír adolorido, ¿no?-

-Clemont.., soy Serena- le dije, confusa.

-Uh, um; ¿a qué te refieres con eso? ¿lo dices porque te golpeaste o qué?- Era obvio, necesitaba demostrarle que era yo misma. No tenía idea de qué, pero algo me había pasado. Me quité la sabana sólo para ver que estaba con la ropa de Ash, debí haberme dado cuenta, ya la había usado antes. Y me bajé de la cama.

Según Clemont, me golpeé con algo; según yo, me golpeé con algo. No podía estar mal. Clemont se sorprendió que podía andar de pie. Me dirigí hacia un conveniente espejo de cuerpo completo.

Y ahí pude comprobar.

Que no era yo, era Ash. Bueno, más bien, _sigo_ siendo _yo_ , pero _estoy_ en _su cuerpo_.

-¿E-estas bien?- me preguntó Clem al verme sorprendido.. ¿o es sorprendida?

-Tienes que creerme, soy Serena.-

-Tengo la sensación que debemos ver a las chicas, pero no puedes salir sin que antes venga la enfermera Joy; así que sientate, calmate y dime lo que recuerdes, ¿está bien?-

-Sí, entiendo- y me senté en la cama. Mi amigo se sentó en el sillón. Y empecé a contarle lo de anoche.

[POV de Ash]

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Seguía un poco cansado después de todo. Pero me sentía algo extraño, como si me hubiera vuelto más ligero...

-¿Ya despertaste Serena?- dijo una voz que se parecía a... ¿Bonnie? Pero.. ¿me llamó Serena? Creo que sigo soñando...

-¡Serena!- exclamó Korrina saliendo del baño -¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?-

Me quedé bastante confundido. Me pellizque y comprobé que no era un sueño. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Uhh, ¿que sucede?- me preguntó la lider de gimnasio extrañada de mis acciones.

-Creo que hay un malentendido- tan pronto como dije eso, me dí cuenta de que no era mi voz. Más bien era la de Serena... Miré a mis manos, pero no se parecían a las mías. Me quité la sabana de encima, revelando mi falda. Espera... ¿falda?

-Estás actuando raro, Serena-chan- me dijo la pequeña.

-¿No notan algo extraño?-

-No- contestaron de inmediato.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió la líder.

Me levanté y fuí al espejo de cuerpo completo. Ahí ví lo grave de mi situación. A pesar de haberme vestido varias veces de chica, no pensé ser una algún día. Y ese día era hoy. Me había transformado en Serena.

-Creanme, no sé que pasó después del incidente de la cueva; pero les aseguro que anoche era Ash y ahora soy Serena.-

Hubo un momento de confusión entre ellas, por momento; pero definitivamente se dieron cuenta de que yo _no_ era Serena.

-Siento que deberíamos ir con mi Onii-chan, Korrina-

-Iremos después de que llegue la enfermera Joy. Tiene que revisarla, creo.-

-Bien- dijo un poco preocupada.

-Por cierto; "Ash", "Serena" ...no sé ni como llamarte... ¿Qué pasó exactamente?-

-Pues, verás...-

[POV de la narradora (Sylveon)]

Así fue como todo sucedió no muy después de que los heridos se despertaran. La enfermera Joy llegó convenientemente después de la explicación innecesaria, ustedes ya saben que pasó xd. Como sea, ¿ya vieron que hay 9000 enfermeras Joy? pues una fue al cuarto de "Ash" y la otra fue al cuarto de "Serena".

{Recuerda: "Ash" = Serena en el _cuerpo_ de _Ash_ ; y "Serena" = Ash en el _cuerpo_ de _Serena_ }

-Buenos días- dijo la enfermera entrando en el cuarto de "Ash" -¿Ya se siente mejor, caballero?-

-Pues verá enfermera, tenemos un problema difícil de explicar...- respondió "Ash".

-Al parecer; Serena, una amiga, está en ese cuerpo y no su dueño.- añadió Clemont.

-En ese caso, les puedo ayudar poco.. lo siento, no podemos entrar a sacar conclusiones tan rápido.. _y de todas maneras no es nuestro trabajo.._. Pero, viendo que está recuperado; podemos dejarlo salir. Que pasen un bonito día.-

Y con eso la enfermera se marchó.

Clemont suspiró. Les había tocado la enfermera más desinteresada del mundo, podía suspirar si se encontraba en una situación tan rara como esta.

-Supongo que podemos ir con las demás...- dijo "Ash" tratando de mantener serenidad.

-Sí, pero preparate para lo peor...- Clemont le advirtó, que sí Ash no se encontraba en el cuerpo de ella, las cosas se empeorarían. "Ash" asintió y, acto seguido, se dirigieron por el largo pasillo del hospital hacia el cuarto de Serena.

-Lamento los inconvenientes- respondió una enfermera cerrando la puerta.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó "Serena", mostrando un poco de calma.

-Deberíamos ir con mi Onii-chan, ¡el podría hacer una máquina y resolver esto! Si no explota, claro...- dijo Bonnie susurrando lo último.

-Escucha "Serena", aún si vuelves a tu cuerpo, mientras estés en ese, necesitas saber comportarte como una chica; si no, puedes manchar la reputación de la verdadera Serena.- Y levantó el puño, amenazando -Y no te lo perdonaré...-

-Está bien, pero...- La interrumpió una puerta abriéndose de golpe.

-¡Chicas, "Ash" es Serena!- exclamó el joven inventor.

-Y "Serena" es Ash- terminó Korrina.

-Menos mal- susurró "Ash".

-Onii-chan, tenemos que decirte algo- empezó Bonnie -Estos dos necesitan comportarse según su género, así que deberías enseñarle a "Ash" como ser un chico-

La verdadera Serena recordó cómo había querido _ser_ Ash. Pero no pensó que esto iba a pasar...

-No te preocupes, Bonnie- trató de calmar a su hermana pervertida -ser chico es algo fácil-

-¡¿Estás diciendo que ser chica es difícil?!- dijo "Ash" enojado.

-No, es que..-

-Cálmense- los detuvo Korrina -Ningún genero es difícil, pero no saben ser o actuar como el otro, eso es todo.-

-Clemont, Bonnie dijo que podías hacer una máquina que pudiera regresarnos a la normalidad- dijo "Serena", esperando una respuesta favorable.

-Ojalá, pero nunca había sucedido algo así... Un momento, esto.. lo causó Mewtwo, ¿no?-

Los afectados asintieron.

-Si lo volvemos a ver, podemos pedirle que los regrese a la normalidad- continuó el rubio -Y aunque dudo que lo quiera, es la única manera lógica de que vuelvan a ser quienes son-

-"Ash", creo que debemos afrontar este reto.-

-Estoy de acuerdo, "Serena"-

-Hermano..- dijo susurando Bonnie a Clemont -esto es más raro de lo que pudiera esperar-

-Y que lo digas, tengo que enseñarle a Serena a ser un chico..-

Después de esta gran conmoción no muy cómica, empieza el verdadero problema: Enseñarles a cada uno a comportarse. No va a hacer una narración muy descriptiva, sería demasiado sexualizado este capítulo. Pero antes tenían que comer, había sido.. suficientemente raro hoy.

La pandilla se sentó en la mesa, como era de esperarse; "Ash" estaba comiendo mucho. Al parecer, las necesidades del cuerpo no cambian con la mente. "Serena" estaba comiendo como una persona normal, observándose a sí mismo. Los demás comían el especial del día, un ramen que no tenía nada de especial...

-Wow, no me había dado cuenta de que comía mucho.- expresó sorprendida "Serena"

-Pues de repente tengo hambre..- dijo "Ash"

-A todo esto Clem, ¿ya pediste las llaves?-

-Sí :'v - respondió Clemont recordando que él tuvo que pagar.

-Bien- dijo Korrina -Si empezamos el entrenamiento temprano, seguro en el siguente capítulo podremos tener un poco de zukulensia-

-¿Siguiente capítulo?- expresó Bonnie -¿A qué te refieres?-

-¡Pero aún tengo hambre! ¡Y no sé porqué!- se quejó "Ash", un poco desesperado.

Y pues. Terminaron de comer. Le reclamaron a los cocineros lo del ramen y...

-¡Espera SylveonWritter!-

¿Qué pasa, Bonnie?

-¿Dónde quedaron nuestros Pokémon?-

.-.

-¡¿?!-

-"Ya llegué"-

-¡Dedenne! ¡Sylveon! ¿Dónde se metieron?-

-"Larga historia, de hecho, fue una obra trágica"- respondió Sylveon.

¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

-Te dejaré por ahora..-

Ta gueno pues...

Supongo que tendremos que ver en el siguiente capítulo que pasa..


	4. Capítulo 3: Un día en el Cuerpo de Otro

**_-_ _Pokémon y los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños_ -**

 **[Recuerda: "Ash" = Serena; "Serena" = Ash]**

 ***Editado: ¡Gomenasai! La primera vez que publiqué esto se veía como código binario, ¡perdón!**

Aahh, la región de Kalos; un lugar donde cada mañana el sol sale para dar paso a un nuevo día, ya sea bueno o malo; el sol siempre estará en el cielo...

Y también para nuestros personajes favoritos es un nuevo día. Un muy jodido nuevo día.

El día anterior, tuvieron que aprender a comportarse según las exigencias de su nuevo cuerpo. También tuvieron que explicar y demostrarle a sus Pokémon que habían cambiado de cuerpo, aunque algunos ya lo habían notado: Pikachu estuvo en el incidente, Greninja tiene esa "conección" con "Ash" y Sylveon, pues es el Pokémon Vínculo; así que...

Clemont dormía a gusto. En sus sueños, su _hijo_ se había convertido en un gran inventor, tal como su padre. Korrina y Él estaban orgullosos.

Mientras tanto, "Ash", ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba en el cuerpo de él... lo cual significaba que hacer lo que sólo Ash Ketchum podía hacer... Por eso se levantó temprano hoy. ¿Saben? Si son un poco obsesivos con su crush y luego despiertas en su cuerpo, lo primero que haría Serena sería tomarse foticos zukulentas para su colección privada.

Entonces, entró al baño, cerró la puerta y sacó su multinav... sólo para darse cuenta que era el del Mostaza. Claro, no podía tomarse foticos, pero sí cambiarle el estado por 'Te amo Serena ;)' y bloquear a todas sus compañeras. Tardaría meses en darse cuenta. Viendo que aún era temprano, se dio una ducha como consolación. No creo necesitar explicar más.

[Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de las chicas]

Korrina dormía a gusto. En sus sueños, su _hija_ se había convertido en una gran patinadora, tal como su madre. Clemont y Élla estaban orgullosos. Bonnie tenía un raro sueño en donde jugaba con más de doscientos sobrinos ( D: ); mientras, "Serena" dormía en una cama. Atada. Claramente podemos ver que las chicas son más estrictas que Clemont, quien confía en la aparente decencia de "Ash"; pero no las culpemos, al final, si cambiaran cuerpos de género opuesto, desconfiaría en la mente varón. Sentido común, ya saben.

El sol terminó de salir de su escondite en esta región, lo cual significaba que ya estaba abierta la cafetería.

"Ash" no estaba acostumbrado del todo a tener un gran apetito. Y eso le obligaba a estar en la fila de la cafetería a primera hora. Como no había mucha gente, ya era su turno.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- le preguntó el cajero peli negro, amablemente.

-Sí, buenos días; ¿qué me recomienda desayunar? Es que, verá, tengo mucha hambre- explicó "Ash".

-Pues- comenzó el encargado hojeando lo que parecía ser un folleto turístico -tenemos el especial 'Mierda Desidratada'...

- _Uh, descartado_ \- pensó el chico.

-...y un nuevo experimento del cheff, lo llama: 'Sandwich de Taco de Spaghetti Empanizado'.-

-Eso... parece ser demasiados carbohidratos...-

-¿Qué es un carbohidrato? ¿Es un mineral apenas descubierto?- preguntó inocentemente.

"Ash" suspiró pero le contestó: -Bueno, ¿me podría dar la carta?- Acto seguido el cajero le dió lo pedido.

~Carta:  
Desayuno:  
-Agua  
-Agua fría

-Uh, um. Creo que iré a comer a otro lugar-

El cajero asintió. Mientras "él" se iba a comer a algún lugar cercano, la pandilla salvaje apareció.

-¡Sujeto de pruebas!, digo ¡"Ash"! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!-

-Deberiamos ir a comer...- dijo una hambrienta Korrina.

-¿Tu igual?- expresó Bonnie

Dedenne hizo su sonido característico.

-Yo no tengo hambre :) - dijo "Serena" feliz por librarse del hambre.

-Verás Clemont. Me dió hambre, bajé pero aquí no venden comida decente.-

-Sigue sin ser una excusa, puede que no seas el mismo por adentro, pero tengo un contrato- dijo mostrándole el contrato.

~Contrato:  
-Asignación de Sujeto de Pruebas-  
Por la presente, yo; Ash Ketchum, acepto el puesto de Sujeto de Pruebas y estoy consiente de los peligros y riesgos que esto conlleva, a su vez, reservo mi cuerpo para uso de la ciencia en caso de que yo esté en estado vegetal, coma u otro evento que me dejara con muerte cerebral. Asimismo, mi Superior me otorgará los beneficios de trabajador que la ley estipula a los mismos que realizan trabajos que pudieren causar lesión, demencia, mutilación, infertilidad, trauma, muerte, entre otros; así como otro que se especifique en este mismo documento.  
Firma:  
 _Ash Ketchum_  
~

"Ash" se quedó con cara de '¿qué?' mientras sostenía el documento. - _¿Qué rayos? Si Clemont no le paga..._ -

-Clemont, si esto es verdad, ¿por qué no le pagas o no sé yo, le compras cosas?-

-Porque quedamos en que le bastaba comer todos los días-

"Serena" se quedó pensando con la cara de 'cierto..'.

"Él" se limitó a suspirar y decir -Ya qué. Pues, ¿perdón? Tengo hambre . vamos a un restaurante o algo-

El rubio asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia su destino, el restaurante convenientemente cercano.

En el camino, "Serena" tuvo que decirle algo a "Ash"...

-Serena, digo yo, digo tú, digo "Ash"- comenzó un poco revuelto con la lógica.

-Dime- dijo "él", voltendo a 'verla'. De las cosas que no esperaba la verdadera Serena era hablar con ella misma de esta manera.

-Tengo algo que me inquieta desde que, bueno, nos pasó esto- continuó -y es sobre nosotros dos, ¿sabes?-

- _omaiga_ \- pensó "Ash", prestando mucha atención. Si estubiera en su antiguo cuerpo, se hubiera sonrojado.

Bonnie estaba escuchando su conversación discretamente con su mirada pilla. Tenía que asegurarse de que sus sobrinos tuvieran amiguitos.

-No sé si es el momento más indicado, pero..- entonces apoyó su mano en el hombro de "él" -¿Te gustaría ser mi suplente mientras?-

-Sí, quiero ser tu n.. ¿eh?-

Bonnie no pudo evitar hacer un face palm disimulado. - _Tan cerca y tan lejos..._ -

-Excelente, gracias. Eres más que una amiga.-

"Ash" se sintió un poco destrozada cuando la llamó 'amiga', aunque tambien reconfortada por ese 'más', si era así, podía llevarlo al siguiente nivel, ¿no? Aunque también confundida: si ahora "él" era varón... ¿porque la llamó amiga? Sí esto se vuelve confuso.

-Pero, ¿qué tengo que hacer?- inquirió "Ash".

-Te lo explicaré después de que desayunemos, no puedo pensar con hambre u.u -

Asintió y siguieron caminando por unos momentos más hasta que por fin llegaron al restaurante 'más' 'cercano'.

Todos tenian hambre, al grado que casi ni hablaron desde que avistaron el restaurante hasta que entraron y se sentaron en una mesa.

Llegó el mesero, se dijeron buenos días (la amabilidad es importante) y tomó sus órdenes.

-En un momento les traigo su comida- dijo el empleado mientras se iba.

-Bien- rompió el hielo Korrina -¿Qué tenemos en agenda, Clemont?-

-A ver..- dijo este mientras sacaba una agenda electrónica -En dos días debería "Serena" tener la batalla con el líder del Gimnasio Snowbelle y en cuatro días tienes un retador Korrina.-

-"Ash", ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes?- comenzó "Serena", "él" asintió -estaba pensando que tu pudieras ser la persona que rete al líder mientras yo te digo qué hacer desde las gradas-

-¿Eso está permitido? Nunca hemos hecho algo así- cuestionó "Ash"

-No tienen que darse cuenta, Clemont nos puede hacer un walkie talkie miniatura-

-¿Y quien les dijo que lo haré? ¡La ciencia no se esmera en hacer trampas en gimnasios!-

-No me has pagado, ni has cocinado; recuerda, contrato significa contrato.-

Clemont tragó saliva. -Bien, pero no le digas a la policía- dijo, resignado.

-Oh mira Korrina. ¿Sientes el olor a la comida?-

-Sí Bonnie, muero de hambre *-* -

En ese momento llegó el mesero con sus órdenes; siendo todos huevos preparados en distintos estilos. Pobres Pidgey. Nunca vieron la luz del Sol.

Después de comer, quedaron en irse Korrina, Bonnie y Clemont al Centro Pokémon para que pudiere empezar a trabajar tanto en la máquina que devolvería a Ash y Serena a sus respectivos cuerpos Y en el walkie talkie. Principalmente el walkie talkie. Evitar demandas es importante. Como "Serena" tenía que contarle su estrategia a "Ash", también fueron con ellos.

Una vez que regresaron por el mismo camino, llegaron al Centro Pokémon. Clemont se puso a trabajar enseguida en el walkie talkie. Evitar demandas es importante. "Serena" y "Ash" se sentaron en una mesa para planear su plan de lo que harían en dos días. "Ash" se sentó enfrente de "Serena", paa verse cara a cara. "Ella" comenzó a explicarle que todo lo que haría sería seguirle la corriente al líder y ordenarle a sus Pokémon como "ella" le diga; entre otras cosas. "Ash" estaba distraido con el comercial de la T.V. que se encontraba atrás de "Serena". Al parecer se trataba de un perfume.

-...es nuevo, efectivo y convenientemente no lo han prohibido aún! ¡Sí, eschuchó bien! ¡Las feromonas no-tan-cuidadosamente extraidas de Milotic hipnotizarán al hombre de sus sueños! ¡Compre ya el Lover's Whispers por sólo 666^666 p¥! (Este producto puede y va a provocar efectos secundarios como: dolor de cabeza, ardor cutáneo, irritación nasal, pérdida del conocimiento, homosexualidad, entre otros. Consulte a su médico. Convenientemente disponible en todos los Centros Pokémon. Salud mental es Belleza).-

Eso era justo lo que la Serena original necesitaba para poder llegar a ser aún más que una amiga. Pero dos cosas eran claras. Uno, no sabía cuanto era seiscientos sesenta y seis elevado a la sexcentésima sexagésima sexta potencia; y dos, no importa cuanto fuere, no tenía suficiente dinero.

Suspiró por dentro y le iba a seguir prestando atención a "Serena". Pero comercial salvaje apareció.

-¿Usted es una Presentadora y necesita urgentemente una suma ridiculamente grande e irónica de dinero?-

- _¿Komo lo zupo?_ \- pensó "Ash".

-¡Pues no se diga más! Se realizará la próxima semana en en el convenientemente recién construido 'Museo de arte folclórico de Kalos' un concurso de Actuación Pokémon, ¡con un premio de 2.7154175928871285582608745517002 por diez a la 1880ª potencia! ¡Ni siquiera sé cuanta plata es eso! ¡Gracias a la donación de CK Industries podrías ganar! ¡Y no hay categorías! ¡Estilo libre y Categoría libre! ¡Inscríbete en en mismo edificio, desde hoy hasta tres días antes del evento!-

[Nota Feérica: 666^666=2.7154175928871285582608745517002(10^1880)]

-Y eso es todo. Fácil, ¿ves?-

-si..- le respondió "Ash", quien no había prestado atención.

"Serena" estaba a punto de hacerle una pregunta acerca de los que le dijo para ver si había entendido, pero fue interrumpida por una explosión.

 _¡BAAM!_

Ellos voltearon y vieron a Clemont con un afro, consecuencia de la explosión, también a Bonnie y Korrina 'espantando' una nube de humo.

-¿E-están bien?- preguntó "Serena"

-Por supuesto- respondió Clemont mientras se acomodaba el pelo -terminé tu walkie talkie "Serena".-

-¿Y no acaba de explotar?- preguntó "Ash"

-Eso era su maquina para volver a la normalidad- respondió Korrina

-¿A poco crees que mi Onii-chan tardaría en hacer algo tan simple como un walkie talkie?- añadió Bonnie muy orgullosa de su hermano.

-¡Así es!- expresó Clemont, haciendo su típica pose en la que se ajusta sus lentes para que se refleje el Sol... de alguna manera, porque estaban bajo techo (lol).

"Serena" y "Ash" suspiraron mientras que Korrina se limitó a sonreír.

-*Ejem*- comenzó Clemont, agarró el invento y se dirijo hacia ellos -Aquí tienen- dijo mientras les ponía una caja pequeña en la mesa.

-Gracias- los dos agradecieron.

-De nada- respondió el inventor volviendo a su pose.

"Serena" no pudo evitar abrir la caja para ver dos unidades de una especie de transmisor con forma de audífonos bluetooth, pero con tamaño reducido; junto a un folletito que explicaba cómo se usaba. Aunque no lo iba a leer. ¿Quién no sabe usar un walkie talkie?

-¡Wow! ¡El poder de la ciencia es increíble!- expresó "Serena"

-Así es 'mon cher ami', así es.-

-Deberíamos probar el coso este- dijo "Ash" mientras agarraba uno de la caja; para luego acomodarlo en su oído.

-Buena idea- asintió "Serena" mientras hacía lo mismo.

[Nota Feérica: Acabo de ver un episodio de Pokémon XY para asegurarme si eran derechos o zurdos...]

Y pues eso, probaron los walkie talkie's sólo para darse cuenta que funcionaban perfectamente y no explotaba. Qué desconfiados de Clemont, como si alguna vez hubieren fallado sus inventos.

Acto seguido, resultó que era la hora de la comida; así que lentamente se dirigieron a la cafetería a ver si estaban vendiendo comida decente...

Como no vieron a nadie desmayado ni manchas de sangre, decideron que podrían ir comer a gusto; primero dejando sus Pokémon en el área reservada para ellos.

[...]

Los Pokémon (A excepción de Greninja, Talonflame, Braixen, Luxray, y Hawlucha; ellos estaban más cuerdos. Sylveon sólo quiería ver qué hacen) estaban en alerta roja, desde que Serena afirmaba ser Ash y viceversa, no habían comido Pokélitos y se peleaban por el último que había sobrado antes que Braixen se los hubiere comido todos.

-'¡Esto es inaceptable!'- dijo con brazos  
cruzados Dedenne.

-'Yo creo que no'- dijo Bunnelby mientras movía una pieza de Ajedrez -'Jaque Mate. Ahora dame el Pokélito prro :v '-

-'¡Jamás!'-

-'Daselo. Nos gano a todos limpiamente.'- dijo Pikachu mientras lloraba discretamente.

-'¡Pero no perderé el siguiente juego! ¡Damas, Damas Chinas, Poképoly..! eh... ¡De lo que sea!'-

-'De hecho, ya se nos acabaron todos todos los que traje'- dijo Bunnelby mirando todos los juegos que había ganado: Ajedrez, Cartas, Dominó, Serpientes y Escaleras, Canicas, Pinball, Golfito, Quien come más uranio, entre otros...

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, Sylveon se alejó sonriendo. -' _Machos, sólo pensando en comer..'_ \- pensó. -'Tienes mucha razón'- dijo una Espeon. De la impresión, ella expresó: -'¿Qué...'-

-'¿...rayos?-' terminó la Espeon. ¿Era otra Espeon? De seguro. La que ella conoció hace unos días no era tan invasiva con la mente de otros.

-'Creo que empezamos mal. Mi culpa.'- dijo con un tono extremadamente formal, no, más amable que formal -'Mi entrenador me llama Nova; es un gusto Sylveon.'-

-'eh, pues igualmente'- respondió Sylveon tratando de irse.

-'Sé que es lo que opinas de los Machos. Todos deberían ser nuestros esclavos. He estado buscando una compañera para crear un nuevo orden. ¡Y qué mejor que una Sylveon!'-

-'Pues verás... no exactamente...'- En el fondo, Sylveon no era como la mayoría de los Sylveon allá afuera. Sólo le gustaba asustar a sus amigos...

-'No te preocupes, tengo todo planeado'- Y acercandose un poco, le susurró -'y hasta puedes conseguir a ése Pokémon'- mientras le proyectaba en su mente imagenes de ella y ése Pokémon. Imagenes Zukulentas.

Una ligera gota de sangre se asomó por la nariz de la Pokémon Vínculo.

Inmediatamente después salió del trance y se limpió la evidencia. Nova rió un poco.

-'Tranquila, guardaré tu secreto. Pero ayudame con esta singular tarea...'-

Sylveon seguía tapando su nariz avergonzada mientras pensó -' _¿_ _En qué me he metido_ _?_ '-

-'Oh ya verás...'-

-'¡No hagas eso!-'

Nova sólo se rió mientras llevaba a Sylveon a un lugar más privado, para hablar de sus planes.

A lado de los pleitistas estaba un Chespin, inmóvil y callado cual estatua. Siempre se ha metido en problemas por hablar y hacer cosas sin pensar; así que se le ocurrió un plan. Recientemente había leído en los libros de Clemont un sabio dicho: 'No hagas lo mismo y esperes resultados distintos'. Pues entonces, el plan del Tipo Planta era no hacer nada, lo cual contaría como hacer cosas 'distintas' y el universo lo libraría de su mala suerte. Nada podía fallar.

Claro, hasta que el universo decidió que era mejor que estubiera atado por unas extrañas lianas.

-'Hola Bonito'- dijo dulcemente la dueña de las lianas, una Leafeon.

Chespin no caería en la trampa del Universo, se mantendría así para que Leafeon lo dejara en paz.

Viendo que no hacía nada, la Pokémon trató de romper el hielo -'¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?'- dijo un poco apenada -'¡Porque yo sí!'-

Leafeon siguió esperando una respuesta, pero como no hubo continuo -'¡Wow! Un macho callado que sabe escuchar...'-. Chespin seguía confiando en su dicho, sólo tenía que esperar la reacción en cadena. -'¡Me encanta!'- exclamó la Pokémon. Acto seguido lo abrazó muy fuerte, pero aún así Chespin seguía quieto.

-Leafeon, veo que encontraste a tu pareja- dijo una mujer acompañada de un varón.

-'Sí, quiero que sea este'- dijo mientras frotaba sus mejillas con él.

-Bien, vamonos Cariño; ya está listo nuestro transporte- dijo el hombre, quien se fue caminando hacia la salida con la dama. Y detrás le seguía una Leafeon que llevaba a un Chespin atado con sus lianas. Por cierto, ese mismo Chespin irradiaba determinación.

[...]

La pandilla ya estaba sentada en una de las mesas, comiendo, pero también hablando acerca de tips para y al usar faldas; sólo que Clemont estaba callado. Él era el único que no había usado una y no podía aportar nada...

¿O sí?

Naa.. ntc.

La conversación llegó a un punto en el que todos menos Clemont se ríeron. Pero "Ash" sintió a una personita conocida en su campo magneto-yandere (cosa que la física moderna no logra, y ni quiere, explicar).

-Hola Serena, cuánto tiempo, ¿he?- empezó una chica de cabello corto color azul, un azur, para ser exactos.

- _Miette_ \- pensó "Ash", preocupado por lo que le pudiere preguntar élla y por lo que "Serena" pudiere responder. Sólo ha sido un día en el cuerpo de otro y ella había aparecido.

-Hola Miette, mucho gusto; ha pasado algo de tiempo, ¿no es así?-

Todos los demás estaban un poco callados, pues, si "Serena" contestaba mal ó le lanzaban una pregunta directa; élla (él) descubriría lo que la Serena de verdad no ha podido decirle: que lo ama.

- _Bien hecho"Serena"_ \- pensó "Ash".

-¿Has pensado en entrar a otra Presentación? He oído que habrá uno por estas fechas.-

-¿En serio? En ese caso, debería preguntarle alguien. ¿Vas a inscribirte?-

-No lo creo. El día siguiente habrá un concurso de repostería y en ése sí estoy inscrita.-

-Ya veo..-

-Pero hablame si te inscribes, no faltaría a ninguna presentación tuya.-

"Serena" se rió y le agradeció el gesto.

-Por cierto,- dijo Miette mientras se acercaba a su oido -¿ya avanzaste con él? ¿ya son pareja?- le susurró mientras miraban a "Ash".

En ése momento, un switch en el cerebro del verdadero Ash se pasó de 'Off' a 'On'. Mostaza puede no ser el mejor captando indirectas, pero eso era ser bastante directo. Y no iba a mentir: en el fondo sí que le gustaba Serena, pero no esperaba que a élla le gustara él. Sólo que... ¿que le debería contestar..?

-Si quieres, me declaro a él por tí- le vaciló Miette a la pensadora de "Serena".

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó "Serena", mientras su cara se enrojecía.

"Ash" no escuchó nada, pero por experiencia podía imaginar lo que le había dicho.

Miette rió un poco gracias a la reacción de "ella". -No te preocupes- le aseguró -para que veas que te apoyo, ten un regalito- le susurró mientras le daba un papelito.

-¡Adiós chicos!- se despidió Miette mientras se iba a... bueno, no sé; pero el punto es que se iba, ¿ok?

Los demás repondieron a su 'adiós', pero "Serena" seguía con ése papelito, ahora abierto. No tenía título, pero por el contexto podía reconocer que era una receta de cocina, una receta de Pokélitos para ser exactos.

-"Ash"- llamó "Serena".

-¿sí?-

-¿Quisieras acompañarme a comprar unas cosas para hacer pokélitos?-

"Ash" vió esta oportunidad para poder hablar de lo que le dijo Miette, por lo tanto, le dijo que sí.

[Barra separadora de gran Calidad]

Échenme una mano, ¿con qué Pokémon debería shipear al Sylveon de Serena? Preferible si su entrenador es de la pandilla. Y por favor, chequen si son si son del mismo grupo huevo.

Cap. sig.: "Preparándose para lo Inesperado"


	5. Capítulo 4: Preparándose para lo Inespe

**_-Pokémon y los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños_** -

 **[Recuerda: "Ash" = Serena; "Serena" = Ash]**

Justo como lo dejamos en el capítulo anterior, los pobres afectados de un 'no-tan-trágico' accidente habían acordado ir a comprar cosas para cocinar Pokélitos; dejando a Clemont haciendo el invento que los devolvería a la normalidad. Lamentablemente Korrina tuvo que partir después de comer, dejando a Bonnie cuidando a los Pokémon. Por cierto, estaba buscando a Chespin y a Sylveon por todos lados.

En este momento, "Serena" y "Ash" ya estaban en la calle de la tienda cuando sonó el holomisor de "Ash". Cuando lo sacó de su bolsillo, conestó la llamada.

-Sí, diga-

-¿"Ash"? Lamento molestarte pero se me olvidó comentarles algo antes que se fueran. Está "Serena" ahí, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, aquí estoy- contestó, revelando su presencia.

-Bien, primero que nada, ¿me pueden traer una soda? Bonnie no me deja comprar una...- dijo mientras lloraba a la par que decía lo último. Los dos sólo se quedaron con cara de 'ah.. oks' -y segundo, ya tengo la parte física de la máquina, pero; tengo que preguntarles cómo quieren que funcione. Me refiero a que puedo intercambiar todo el cerebro o sólo los pulsos eléctricos que, básicamente; conforman su personalidad, memoria, etc. Aunque..- dijo mientras se le oscurecía la cara -lo primero requiere cirugía-

-eh, y-yo creo que mejor lo vemos cuando lleguemos- contestó "Ash", disimulando miedo. "Serena" no entendió del todo, pero estaba temblando.

-Ta bueno, pues... ¡pero no se les olvide mi soda!- dijo Clemont antes de colgar.

Sí, rara intervención. Acto seguido, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la tienda, donde compraron todos los ingredientes que decía el dichoso papelito: Harina, Chocolate en barra, Bayas con crema, Leche de Miltank, Azúcar, Dos cajas de pastillas para dolor de cabeza... espera... ¿qué? Uh, parece que "Ash" las pasó cuando no estaba viendo "Serena".

-Serán 2,900 p¥.- dijo el encargado mientras pasaba el último objeto que necesitaban.

-Aquí tiene- respondió "Ash" mientras le daba unos billetes.

-Entrega 3,000- continuó diciendo el encargado mientras recibía el pago y procedió a darle su cambio.

-Muchas gracias- dijeron los dos.

-¡Qué les vaya bien!- respondió el encargado mientras ellos salían del establecimiento.

[En algún lugar, en ése momento]

Chespin había viajado como cinco kilómetros atado completamente por el 'látigo cepa' de una Leafeon cuando sintió que el vehículo se detuvo. Para que sepan, lo que le entristecía no era que su proverbio no le haya ayudado, sino que a nadie le importaba lo que le estaba pasando a él, para variar.

La puerta del asiento de Leafeon se abrió para dejar salir a la Pokémon, cargando a su pareja. Cuando Chespin pudo ver bien la casa de los dueños de Leafeon, se quedó con la boca abierta: era una mansión gigante. Y se quedó con esa cara hasta que se dió cuenta que estaba en la puerta principal.

-Buenas carnes, digo tardes xd- dijo el Mayordomo al ver a su patrón llegar. La dama que iba con él intentó no reírse, sin mucho éxito. El señor le mostró una cara de 'umph' (mas ó menos ':|' ).

-Te despediría, pero luego recuerdo que te necesito y se me pasa :v -

Acto seguido, Leafeon siguió a sus dueños (aún cargando a Chespin) por un largo, ancho y alto pasillo, hasta cierto punto en que tomó una curva, dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Cuando Leafeon entró, recostó a Chespin en la almohada de una gran cama color blanco con verde pastel, él se quedó ahí, fiel a su creencia, pero Leafeon desapareció tras una puerta del armario; sólo para regresar con un control de TV. De un salto se subió a la cama y se acercó al Pokémon.

-'Sé que apenas nos conocimos, pero...'- empezó un poco apenada -'¿T-te gustaría ver la televisión conmigo?'- terminó, tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

Chespin seguía determinado, pero eso no iba a impedirle responder a la bella dama que parecía Flareon del sonrojo. Chespin asintió con la cabeza.

-'Macho de pocas palabras, ¿he?'- sonrió la bella Pokémon, mientras tomaba su lugar a lado del tipo Planta. Acto seguido prendió la TV que estaba enfrente de la cama y se puso a buscar que iban a ver.

[En algún lugar, en ése momento]

Sylveon entró por la puerta de mascotas de una casa con todas las luces apagadas, estaba oscuro, pero eso no le preocupaba, le preocupaba más la Pokémon que estaba atrás de ella.

-'Ya, tranquila'- dijo Nova entre risas mientras usaba su poder Psíquico para encender las luces de la sala donde estaban. La sala no era grande, pero no podías decir que era chica. También tenía papeles, dibujos y gráficas por todos lados; pero increíblemente se veían ordenados. En la misma sala había dos sillones amarillos, uno más grandes que el otro, y un mueble en el que estaba una TV.

-'Llegas con una amiga tuya, ¿no?'- dijo una voz misteriosa.

La tipo hada volteó instantáneamente hacia el origen de la voz, resultando ser un Dewott con los brazos cruzados en lo alto de un estante negro. Ella iba a explicarle, pero Nova se le adelantó.

-'Por favor Sergio, es mi invitada'-

-'Por mi no hay problema, pero no le pediste permiso al maestro.'- le respondió calmadamente el nombrado Sergio.

-'Hay me hago responsable si pasa algo'- respondió Nova con seguridad.

-'Bien, en ese caso; me retiro'- dijo y, acto seguido, se fue de un salto.

Sylveon se volteó hacia la tipo Psíquico, intentando entender lo que pasó.

-'Disculpa eso, él es el Pokémon Inicial de mi Maestro'- explicó Nova -'Se cree guardián de la casa, je je'-

-'¿No se molestará tu Maestro?'- preguntó Sylveon

-'No creo, él es muy amable con todos; aparte, él llega muy tarde por su trabajo.'-

-'¿Estaría mal preguntar en qué?'-

-'No, está bien; él trabaja de psicólogo en el área de Salud Mental y a veces no puede salir porque tiene consultas hasta muy tarde.'- Dijo Nova mientras llevaba a Sylveon a una especie de lugar propio donde tenía unos botes de pintura y unas obras hechas con la misma, plasmadas en unos rollos de bambú.

-'Éste es el plan del que te hablé'- continuó la Espeon mientras le mostraba sus pinturas -'pero antes, él será tuyo esta noche.'- terminó mientras le proyectaba una imagen mental de ése Pokémon. Sylveon se sentía un poco mal, pero una voz en su cabeza le susurró algo.

- _¡Ve por él! ¡Acepta el destino!_ -

-'sí... aceptar... destino...'- dijo casí inaudiblemente la tipo hada. No pudo darse cuenta cuando los ojos de Nova dejaron de brillar de azul claro.

-'¡Muy bien! Vallamos por él.'- dijo la Espeon, tratando de convencer a Sylveon, quien acababa de salir del trance.

-'¿eh? Oh, sí; vamos.'-

-' _Éste, ¿éste es tu plan? Éstas enferma Nova. No creas que te dejaré. Ojalá recapacites. Ójala vuelvas a ser la misma Espeon de la que me enamoré._ '- pensó Sergio mientras veía a las dos eeveelutions irse. Él hubiere deseado que Nova lo hubiere escuchado, pero tal parece que ya estaba lejos.

[En ése momento, con Clemont; en el Centro Pokémon]

Clemont estaba de maravilla. Había lustrado cinco veces la máquina que devolvería a "Ash" y a "Serena" a la normalidad; haciendo que se viera como algo muy sofisticado. Y lo sofisticado atrae a la gente.

-Sip, eso hace exactamente la máquina de **mi** Onii-chan, ¡ver pero no tocar!- respondió Bonnie tras la explicación de cómo funciona la máquina. Dedenne hizo su sonidito característico mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y

-¡No tengo idea de qué dijo, pero tengo que decir que es impresionante!- exclamó una pelirroja medio hipster.-

En ése momento Noivern se dió cuenta de que fue olvidado en la historia y de alguna manera barrió con todos los que estaban ahí; dejando a los hermanos rubios un tanto confundidos.

[Nota Feérica: Lo siento Noivern :'v te juro que no es por ser tipo Dragón :'v]

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó "Serena", quien acababa de llegar.

-Eso quisiera saber...- respondió el joven inventor.

-No sé por qué pero creo que es culpa de un hada- opinó "Ash", luego observó el piso con marcas de garras -¿o no?-

Na, sí tienes razón, fue culpa de un hada. Pero lo bueno es que ya estamos a mano, ¿no, Noivern?

-'...'-

Excelente, continuemos =D *ejem*

No mucho tiempo después, Clemont les explicó a los afectados detenidamente sus opciones; pero por ser aguafiestas y miedosos, optaron por la manera fácil y sin sangre. ¡Aguafiestas! ¡Sois unos *se-da-cuenta-de-que-no-hay-otro-Pokémon-aparte-de-Combusken-que-sea-como-una-gallina-para-que-complete-el-chiste*!

-Me hubiere gustado ver sangre, pero ni modos- dijo Clemont con una calma inquietante mientras se ponía a trabajar de inmediato con la máquina.

"Serena", en cambio, se acercó a Bonnie discretamente y le susurró su problema.

-pst, Bonnie, tengo que ir a-al... ...baño...-

-no te preocupes; vamos te acompaño- le respondió en su mismo volumen de voz, acto seguido, le llevó agarrada de la mano al baño de damas.

"Ash" no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía a la rubia llevar de la mano a "Serena" a la vez que "él" sacaba **su** MultiNav. Así es damas y caballeros, quien sabe cómo, pero había conseguido cambiar el Multinav de "ella" con el de "él".

- _Hora de una sesión fotográfica~_.- pensó "Ash" mientras subía a toda velocidad su cuarto a darse una 'ducha' ( ͡°ω ͡°)

Convenientemente, el tiempo pasó: Clemont, por error, había derramado su soda en los circuitos, estropeando un Circuito Integrado y quince Transistores; a "Ash" le temblaban las piernas; Bonnie había hecho que cinco personas perdieran todo cuanto tenían en Pokér; "Serena" estaba averiguando porqué Noivern estaba molesto (¡ya dije que lo siento!); ya saben, típico día en que tomas el cuerpo de tu Crush. Pero ahora vamos en serio.

"Ash" llegó muy contento de lo iba a hacer. Ser uno con Ash, eso era lo que le estaba pasando, ¿no?

-"Ash", ¿listo para mañana?- le preguntó "Serena".

"Ash" adoptó una mirada de galán y le agarró las manos y le dijo con una voz masculina -Nací listo para lo que necesites- y como no, le guiñó después de decir eso.

"Serena" no sabía si estar feliz ó muy, muy confundida. Pero como se quedó congelada mientras aún se tomaban de las manos, Clemont miró a Bonnie y se comunicaron mediante clave Morse con los parpados.

-(¿Ya viste? ¡Están agarrados de la mano!)- comunicó el Rubio

-(Sí, ya lo sé, ¡no lo puedo creer! Deberíamos dejarlos solitos :3)-

-(¡¿Estás loca?! Podría apostar lo que quieras a que algo le pico a "Ash")-

-(Sí, tal parece que sí, creo que se dejo llevar...)-

-(Muy bien, intervendré)-

-Eh, chicos, ¿qué les parece si vamos a cenar?- dijo Clemont tratando de que reaccionaran.

-¿Qué le parece, mi princesa?- preguntó "Ash", aún agarrándole las manos.

-Sí, v-vamos- contestó "ella". No sabía porqué, pero "él" estaba actuando extraño y podía dañar su reputación aún más; pero ¿le gustaba? Su cara se puso más caliente de lo normal, pero no podía hacer nada más al respecto.

-(xdxdxdxd ¿vistes eso xd?)-

-(ci xdxdxdxd ¡pero espera!) ¡Esto está mal Bonnie!- exclamó Clemont mientras los dos tortólos ya estaban pidiendo comida -Ellos no estaban así antes, ¿qué les pasó?-

-Onii-chan, ¿no has leído el guión?-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué guión?-

Bonnie suspiró, sabiendo que sólo ella podía romper la cuarta pared.

-Esos son efectos secundarios de un cambio de cuerpo... y hormonas...- dijo lo último con un tonito de 'ugh'.

-Ya veo, todo tiene sentido...- dijo Clemont acomodandose los lentes para reflejar la luz del Sol (de alguna manera, porque ya había anochecido y estaban bajo techo) -Es hora de dejar esto a la ciencia.- Y acto seguido se fue a cenar. Sí, la ciencia recomienda cenar antes de trabajar.

Y pues, así todos fueron a cenar. Clemont cenó cuatro veces, aprovechando que Korrina no estaba y Bonnie cenó pastel de chocolate, gracias a un trato que hicieron los dos hermanos de no decirle a Korrina. Para cuando terminaron de cenar, Clemont estaba muy cansado como para trabajar en la máquina, así que se fue directo a dormir. Bonnie, por su parte, le estaba preguntando a toda la gente que estaba en el comedor si había visto a un Bunnelby.

Mientras el joven inventor sacaba la llave de su cuarto y la ponía en la cerradura, eschuchó unos ruidos del cuarto de a lado.

-¿Estás segura de esto? No te obligaré a nada- Era una voz masculina...

-Sí, estoy decidida... aunque, es la primera vez...-

-Te entiendo, ese miedo es normal, bien, hagámoslo-

-Auch...-

-Está saliendo sangre... ¿quieres seguir?-

- _Ah, que loquillos..._ \- pensó Clemont antes de entrar.

Claro, luego se acordó de que el cuarto de enfrente era el de su hermana y "Serena".

Acto seguido, el joven rubio dió la vuelta y se aporreó en la puerta en un acto deliverado por entrar. Sólo del golpe, tanto la cerradura como las bisagras salieron de su lugar; haciendo que la puerta cayera. Una vez adentro, aunque en el suelo, Clemont alzó la mirada.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos...?! ¿hacen?-

Como no, estaban sentados en una mesa, la cual estaba una tabla de cortar, diversas bayas y dos cuchillos; "Ash" estaba poniendole una gasa al dedo pulgar de "Serena".

-Olvidenlo...- dijo Clemont mientras se paraba, se sacudía el polvo. Procedió a irse del cuarto y trató de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, pero ya saben qué pasó.

Los que estaban cortando bayas se quedaron muy confundidos por lo que acaba de pasar; así que lo dejaron para mañana. Y no, no repararon la puerta esa noche, sólo le pusieron cinta adesiva.

Todos durmieron esa noche tal como habían dormido la anterior, en sus respectivos cuartos.

La noche fue fresca, sin frío. Así que sería perfecta para descansar al final de un largo día de trabajo. También para Bunnelby, quien inexplicablemente se encontraba como dopado atado desde las orejas hasta las patas por unos "listones" blancos que terminaban con azul y rosa en la punta. Así es, nosotros los Sylveon podemos parar peleas con sólo agitar nuestros listones; así que imaginense qué pasa cuando de veras nos esforzamos (y te tienen atado). Y si aún logras resistir, no lo harás por mucho tiempo, gracias a nuestra habilidad: Gran Encanto. ¿Con qué propósito nos armaron de esta manera? Un Sylveon macho es el sueño de toda hembra, pero no ocurre al revés.

Recorrieron todo el camino de vuelta a la casa de Nova. Las luces estaban apagadas y el automovil aún faltaba, no había llegado el Maestro de Nova. Tal como había hecho antes, Sylveon entró por la puerta de mascota, cuidando de no golpear a su víctima. Nova le seguía por detrás. Ahora ella seguió a la Espeon para poder dejar al Pokémon. Pensaban que Sergio estaba dormido, así que caminaban con sigilo, pero nop. No era así. Él llamado guardían estaba en su puesto de vigilia nocturna, cuidando su distanvia de Nova.

-'Aquí está bien, puedes soltarlo'- ordenó la tipo Psíquico, señalando una cama para Pokémon.

Sylveon asintió y lo dejó de tenerlo atado, haciendo que cayera en la cama. El pobre Bunnelby sintió como su presión arterial volvía a la normalidad, causando que se despertara.

-'¿huh? ¿Sylveon?'- y aquí es cuando cometió su mayor error, ver directamente a Nova en los ojos -'¿quien e-...'-

Nova no lo dejó terminar, aprovechó la oportunidad y lo puso a soñar; claro, después de lavarle el cerebro (con Zuavitel, así sentiría amors).

Sylveon dibujó una cara de preocupación en su rostro... que obviamente notó la Espeon.

-'Tranquila, hay tendrás una sorpresa cuando despierte.'- le prometió.

-'¿E-en serio?'- dijo la Pokémon Vínculo, siguiendo preocupada, ¿qué clase de 'sorpresa'?

-'Una buena, te lo aseguro. Cambiando de tema, deberíamos dormir ya; mañana tenemos un plan que poner en marcha'-

Sylveon bostezó, revelando que tenía sueño; por lo que se dió una vuelta lenta y se echó a lado del Pokémon que quería, mientras le decía buenas noches a su camarada en el crimen.

-' _Colegas, vayan preparandose para lo inesperado_ '- pensó Sergio. Pero no contaba con que Nova ya sabía que estaba ahí.

-'Shh, duermete'-

-' _Mierda_ '- Ése fue su último pensamiento antes de caer inconsiente gracias a unos hermosos ojos que brillaban un color cielo.

[En algún lugar, con Chespin, en ése momento]

Chespin se encontraba con los ojos llorosos, tenía un paquete de pañuelos y tenía una tranquilamente dormida Leafeon recostada a su lado. Ah, y una pantalla 4K sintonizada en un maratón de novelas.

-No sé que haré María Alejandra del Socorro,- decía el actor en la pantalla, con un tonito dramaqueen -tal parece que ya no me amas... ¡Qué sólo lo amas a él!- continuó, entre llantos.

-¡¿Cómo ósas pensar de esa manera de Joaquín Armando del Valle!?- respondió una actriz; se veía odio, rencor y lágrimas en su rostro -¡Desgraciado! ¡Él me ayudó a olvidarme de TÍ! ¡Ya sé que andas con esa PERRA!-

-¡María! ¡Éstas malentendiendo!-

-¡Ahh! ¡Claro! ¡YO soy la que no entiende! ¡Ya me tienes HARTA!- acto seguido y con una cara de asco e indignación le escupió en su costoso traje.

El pobre hombre y con lágrimas en los ojos, además de un traje arruinado, se arrodilló y sacó un anillo de compromiso.

-María.. yo sólo te he amado a tí..- dijo mientras lloraba un caudal.

La mujer que se veía en pantalla daba la impresión de no poder más; y para sorpresa de todos los expectadores sacó un revólver de la cadera de su vestido.

El tipo Planta inhaló con fuerza del susto.

[Nota Feérica: No sé como se dice en español, pero en inglés es *gasp*; si no lo entiendes, hace la onomatopeya de un "grito ahogado"; como cuando te sorprende algo malo y repentino. Si sabes cómo se dice, ¡dímelo en los comentarios porfis!]

-¡Hasta nunca Bastardo!- acto seguido; disparó dos veces, y, una vez más después de ver el cadaver en el suelo. El ángulo de la cámara pasó a enfocar el anillo salpicado de sangre y se escuchó otro disparo, seguido del sonido del arma caer.

Ahí terminó el episodio de la 'Margarita de Lupe'.

-'¡Nooooooo!'- exclamó Chespin, antes de desmayarse; lo cual lo dejó recostado al lado de Leafeon. Quedaron durmiendo tiernamente uno recostadl en el otro.

Pero la puerta del cuarto se abrió, revelando a los dueños de la mansión.

-Ahh, miralos cielo...-

El hombre besó a la dama en la frente y le aseguró que él sabía que su niña sabría escoger bien a su pareja.

 **-Barra separadora de Gran Calidad-**

Malditas drogas, ¿qué mierdas acabo de escribir?

¿María Alejandra del Socorro se suicidó?

¿Bunnelby seguirá siendo el mismo?

¿Qué podemos esperar de Sergio?

¿Nova violará a alguien?

¿"Ash" y "Serena" podrán mañana en el gimnasio?

¿Podré escribir una batalla Pokémon sin decir cuánta flojera me da escribir una?

¿Clemont dejará de convenientemente malentender situaciones?

¿Bonnie se fue a dormir?

¿Noivern dejará de odiarme?

¡¿Leerán todas estas preguntas?!

¡Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo: "Una batalla en tu lugar"!

Chao~


	6. Capítulo 5: Una batalla en tu lugar

**_-_ _Pokémon y los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños_ -**

 **[Recuerda: "Ash" = Serena; "Serena" = Ash]**

[Nota Feérica: Ash perdió la liga :/ y ahora se va a Alola. Dejando a Serena. Y si la acompaña es adiós a su sueño. Y perseguirá junto con Ash un sueño que nunca será posible. La única solución real era que se hiciera campeón. Pero ya que...]

Ah, sí, el capítulo.

Una luz cegadora se proyectó en la cara de "Ash". Una vez que sus ojos se adaptaron al nivel de la luz, pudo observar a el joven inventor rubio y líder de gimnasio. Estaba a punto de ser interrogado.

- _¡Rayos! ¡Descubrieron que ayer me..!_ \- pensó "Ash" antes de ser interrumpido por Clemont.

-Dime...- empezó con un tono serio, típico de detective -¿cómo te sientes en el cuerpo de Ash? No mientas, y sé sincera.- El interrogado tragó saliva y preparó sus más sinceras palabras... ¿Cómo terminó aquí? Quizá por oler desesperadamente la ropa de Ash... quien sabe...

-Eh... es...- comenzó, pero se detuvo para tomar aire -¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que metí mi dedo en su boca mientras dormía! ¡Me encanta! ¡¿No significa esto que estamos casados?! ¡Me encanta! ¡No me importa decirlo! ¡Deberíamos ir a una cita así!- dijo "Ash", con un sonrojo y seguridad, además de penita por lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Esto es peor de lo que imaginé!- su sólo grito hizo que se pusiera blanco del miedo. A continuación, Clemont golpeó la mesa, la que estaba enfrente de "Ash"; odio puro. Casí rompe la tablet que estaba en la mesa.

-¡¿Cómo demonios Tierno destruyó mi base intergaláctica?!-

Espera, ¿qué?

-*ejem* Disculpa. Bueno, no importa; pero que te quedes demasiado tiempo en ése cuerpo es peligroso. La diferencia hormonal puede hacer que tu personalidad cambie. Lo mismo va para el verdadero Ash.-

"Ash" sólo asintió lentamente con la cabeza con una mirada vacía, intentando saber qué pasó. Al menos no lo escuchó decir todas esas tonterías. Sería vergonzoso. Viendo que Clemont se ocupaba de reparar su base intergaláctica, procedió a irse.

-Eh, voy a... a ver a "Serena"- se excusó "Ash" para irse.

-si...- contestó desinteresadamente el rubio sin despegarse de la pantalla.

-Ya verás Tierno...- eso fue lo último que escuchó "él" antes de cerrar la puerta. Realmente estaba molesto. Aunque, si Tierno no le hubiere destruido su base a Clemont, seguiría trabajando en la máquina. Eso era ser un buen amigo, dejarte vivir tu 'extraño' sueño un poco más.

-...y nada de zukulencia!- decía Bonnie mientras se llevaba de la mano con "Serena".

-Si, ya entendí...- le reprichó "ella" con un notable tono de exasperación.

-¡Hola "Serena"! ¡Hola Bonnie!- saludó.

Las dos se voltearon y lo saludaron.

-¡¿Listo para la batalla de hoy?!- dijo emocionadamente "Serena". No estar en su cuerpo no era excusa válida para no emocionarse de una batalla.

-Tranquila, es muy temprano,- pero, aprovechando la situación, cambió a modo galán -aunque, si lo deseas tanto, no te lo negaré...-

Un sonrojo que no pudo evitar se le dibujó. El momento era perfecto, sus rostros se encontraban más y más cerca. Entonces, sus labios se prepararon para recibirse mutuamente. Y acto seguido...

-Ahora si se pasan, señoritos hormonas locas.- los interrumpió Bonnie mientras se los llevaba de la oreja. Obviamente intentaron zafarse, pero la loli era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

-¡Auch! ¡Bonnie, eso duele!- protestaron. Bonnie no les hizo caso.

Al parecer, sí era muy temprano, después de todo.

[En este momento, en algún lugar, con Chespin]

Chespin no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero finalmente abría sus ojos. Lo primero que vislumbró fue la hermosa figura facial de su raptora.

-B-buenos días- comenzó Leafeon, con un poco de pena -ya que dormiste hasta tarde, pensé que tendrías hambre... así que te preparé algo...- terminó de hablar mientras le acercaba un topper.

Chespin tomó el topper con las manos y lo observó detenidamente. No era algo elaborado, pero se veía (y olía) bien; pero lo mejor era que estaba hecho con amor.

-Muchas gracias- le agradeció a la vez que ella le devolvía la sonrisa.

Chespin no perdió más tiempo y se dispuso a probar la comida que le habían preparado. En el momento que degustó el primer bocado, sintió que estaba en el cielo. Era un sabor dulce, mas no empalagoso, que te hacía bailar de la felicidad. Leafeon soltó una risita al ver su cara de placer.

-Está delicioso- dijo el Pokémon Erizo mientras tenía la boca llena.

-No comas tan rápido- le advirtió mientras limpiaba su boca con su liana.

[Lugar desconocido, tiempo desconocido]

Bunnelby se hallaba en un lugar muy iluminado, como si de un gran fondo blanco se tratara; no había ningún objeto a la vista, tampoco ningún pedazo de tierra firme o cuando menos, donde pudiese pararse. No había ni el cielo azul, ni Sol, ni nubes; aún así, todo estaba uniformemente iluminado. Y estaba flotando. Flotando, como si estubiera acostado en el mar, sin oleaje. Sólo flotaba. Raro, pero sentía el agua chocar contra su piel, pero si extendía la mano, no había nada. Quizá Sylveon le pudiere explicar... sí, Sylveon era la única Pokémon que le podía ayudar. Después de todo, ella había hecho mucho por él. Definitivamente debía ser fiel y obediente a Sylveon. Pero más que eso, él simpre ha tenido un pequeño crush en Sylveon y durante estos días, se le ha hecho evidente. Sólo se pregunta si ella sentía lo mismo. Sylveon Sylveon Sylveon...

[Con la pandilla, después de desayunar]

Después de desayunar a gusto y de que Clemont reconstruyera su base, nuestros disque héroes emprendieron el viaje a el Gimnasio de Ciudad Fractal. Pero, hay una aclaración. Convenientemente no tardaron diez mil eones en llegar a otro lugar, como siempre, así que llegaron como al medio día.

Ya habían entrado en la periferia de la Ciudad, fácilmente deducible por la inmensa capa de nieve, intenso frío, cadáveres, etc.

Iban por un sendero principal, así que fácilmente podrían ir directamente al Gimnasio, pero como aún era temprano para su desafío, decidieron restablecerse en el Centro Pokémon de la Ciudad.

-Bienvenidos al Centron Pokémon- saludó Joy-san como siempre. Los chicos le devolvieron el saludo.

Al llegar a una mesa, "Ash" y "Serena" se sentaron. "Serena" mostraba confianza en "Ash" y el otro, mucho nerviosismo. No hubo palabras, pero intercambiaron sus Pokéballs y Pikachu se puso en el hombro de "Ash"; después se pusieron el walkie talkie. Acto seguido comieron algo para no morirse de hambre mientras.

El líder de gimnasio de la ciudad estaba en su pose desde hace ya quince horas... según él mismo no causa la misma impresión, aunque la verdad nadie notaría la diferencia. Como sea, al fin llegó la hora en que le tocaba tener una batalla con "Ash" (y a mí, tener que narrarla...). Sorprendentemente, el "Mostaza" llegó temprano, algo que ni Édel, el líder de gimnasio, se esperaba.

-He esperado este momento desde que me convertí en líder de gimnasio- dijo el 'casí-santa-claus' con un tono serio y reflexivo.

-¿En serio ha esperado tanto esta batalla?- expresó "Serena", ilusionada con que alguien tenga la misma convicción en las batallas que "ella".

-No imbecila; que alguien llegue temprano-

-'Chiste procesado xdxdxdxd'- dijo Pikachu, quien llegó en el hombro de "Ash", quien suspiró antes de decir que empezara la batalla.

-Buenas Tardes, soy 'Satoshi no Masada Town' y he venido por la batalla a la que le rete.- dijo "él" con emoción mientras los demás ocupaban sus asientos.

[Nota Feérica: Pensé que sería mejor poner esa parte en Japonés... es básicamente "Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta", pero si viste el capítulo sabrás cómo lo dice ella. ¿O es él? Esto es confuso *-*]

-Muy bien, veo que no pierdes el tiempo muchacho. ¡Ricardo!-

-¿Qué pasó tío?- dijo una voz que pertenecía a un joven delgado, casí flaco; que venía hacia Édel.

-¿Puedes empezar nuestro combate?

-Claro _como no tengo nada que hacer..._ ¿Cuantas Medallas tienes?- preguntó este hacia el retador.

-Sólo me falta la de este gimnasio.- respondió "Ash".

-Okay, las reglas son que cada uno usará tres Pokémon, sólo el retador puede cambiar de Pokémon, claro, si lo hace es marica :v -

-¡Aschente!- gritaron tanto Édel como "Ash" antes de sacar a sus Pokémon. La pokéball de el líder giró en el aire y resultó salir un Bergmite. En el caso de "Ash", fue Hawlucha.

-¡Bergmite! ¡Usa viento hielo!- Instantáneamente, este obedeció e hizo una pirueta en el aire, sólo para suspenderse en el aire y expulsar un gran viento gélido de dudosa procedencia, el cual se estaba dirigiendo a Hawlucha.

-¡Hawlucha, usa Golpe Kárate!- exclamó "Ash" a la par que el tipo Lucha/Volador hizo, de alguna manera, que su ¿ala? se iluminara y golpeara el viento que se dirigía a él, evitando que lo dañara. Todo culminó con una gran explosión. Todo marchaba bien para ambos.

Pero hubo una explosión en la cabeza de "Serena", dejándola inconsciente.

-¡"Serena"!- gritó Bonnie mientras Clemont hacía una mueca de asombro, tratando de cubrir a su hermana de la explosión con su brazo.

Era obvio, el walkie talkie de "Serena" explotó. Y lo mismo iba a pasarle a él, fijo, pero no podía quitarse el walkie talkie ahora. Oh "Ash", ¿qué harás sin ayuda de "ella" ahora?

-¡Bergmite, otra vez! ¡Usa viento hielo!-

"Ash" tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de concentrarse. Cuando los abrió de golpe, el tiempo transcurría más despacio; cosa que le permitió prevenir el ataque de Bergmite y atacar con algo improvisado.

-¡Hawlucha! ¡Salta, gira y remata con plancha voladora!- Su experiencia en presentaciones le decía que se vería fabuloso este movimiento, pero en cuanto a daño...

Acto seguido, Hawlucha saltó lo más alto que sus músculos le permitieron, sólo para girar, dar una pirueta y caer en picada con sus alas abiertas sobre el viento gélido de Bergmite, pero sobre ese también. Aunque, iba a doler. Mucho. Muchísimo.

Bergmite vió toda su vida ante sus ojos mientras en estos se reflejaba un Hawlucha cada vez más cerca.

Se escuchó un estruendo a la par de que aparecía una nube que parecía divina escarcha, causa de otra inexplicable explosión.

Y comenzó a alejarse la nube.

-¡Bergmite no puede continuar! ¡El ganador del primer combate es Hawlucha!-

Hawlucha apenas se podía levantar, pero gracias a él llevaban ventaja.

-Gracias Bergmite. _Púdrete mucho inútil, hijo de Ditto, ¡vas pa' la nevera!, ¿me oistes imbécilo?_ \- dijo y pensó Édel mientras regresaba a su debilitado Pokémon. -¡Ve Avalugg!- dijo energéticamente mientras lanzaba una pokéball de la cual surgió este Pokémon.

-'¡Vas a perder Pepe el taquero!'- fue lo primero que dijo Avalugg, haciendo que Hawlucha le respondiera algo relacionado con su madre, pero interrumpido cuando lo regresaron a su Pokéball.

-Vuelve Hawlucha.- dijo "Ash" sin importarle lo que los demás opinaran de "él". Hawlucha no aguantaría más y no lo dejaría sufrir. -¡Sal Talonflame!-

-'¡Flame!'- dijo este Pokémon mientras surcaba el espacio aéreo después de salir de su pokéball.

Clemont se ajustó sus lentes mientras veía lo que "Ash" hacía.

-Interesante decisión de "él"... Hawlucha no aguantaría ni un toque, ni podría acertar un ataque.- dijo asintiéndose a sí mismo mientras Bonnie acomodaba a la desmayada "Serena" en su asiento.

-Onii-chan, ayúdame con "Serena"-

-Ah, claro...-

De nuevo, "Ash" estaba preguntándose qué hacer. Ala de acero estaba bien, incluso si tenía que neutralizar un movimiento; aunque, no haría un gran espectáculo. Nitrocarga era igualmente efectivo, además de aumentar su velocidad cada vez que se use. ¿Llamas en rápido movimiento? Eso sí era llamativo.

Pero para el momento en que se dió cuenta, ya estaba un Avalugg en el aire intentando golpear a Talonflame mientras giraba. ¿De qué se perdió "Ash"?

-¡Talonflame, rodéalo y usa Nitrocarga!- exclamó el retador, a la vez que 'su' Pokémon asintió y comenzó a cargar llamas, para luego propulsarse y rodear a Avalugg, quien no parecía marearse de tanto girar suspendido en el aire; por lo que Talonflame se vió obligado a prolongar su vuelo, aún cargado de fuego, dejando hermosas estelas que parecían del propio Ho-oh. Pero finalmente, después de tres vueltas dejando rastro de su flama, impacto a Avalugg, quien, por leyes de inercia, continuó girando, creando un torbellino de viento gélido con chispas ardientes. Hielo y fuego conviviendo en un remolino. Con eso podría haberle ganado a Aria.

Cuando pudieron, ambos Pokémon se separaron uno del otro, concluyendo sus ataques y esperando instrucciones...

Como se esperaba, Édel no perdió tiempo.

-¡Avalugg, liquidalo con Alud!- le instruyó Édel, con una sonrisa por lo confiado que estaba ahora. Casí instantaneamente su fiel Pokémon atacó con dicho movimiento hacia Talonflame, quien se anticipó a las órdenes de "su" entrenador evitando ser golpeado. Al menos mientras no recibía instrucciones.

"Ash" estaba pensando lo más rápido que podía, aunque si cuidaba la estética, no iba a hacer muy rápido que digamos; pero se decidió por Ala de acero.

-¡Talonflame! ¡Usa Ala de acero para neutralizar el ataque!- gritó "Ash" para que Talonflame lo escuchara ahí arriba. Este lo escuchó y asintió nuevamente. Sus alas brillaron y comenzó a partir en mil pedazos los trozos de hielo que venían hacia él. Una nube de humo se formó conforme neutralizaba el ataque. Cuando paró el movimiento enemigo, el ave se apresuró a salir de aquella nube, haciendo gala de salir ileso. Édel observó la trayectoria del vuelo de Talonflame.

-¡Avalugg! ¡Usa Colmillo Hielo!- gritó el líder de gimnasio a la vez que su Pokémon hizo que brillaran sus colmillos y después, saltó con la intención de morder a Talonflame.

-¡Cuidado!- advirtió "Ash" al ave con sorpresa al ver a un Avalugg saltar tan alto -¡Usa Ala de acero!- dijo justo antes de que Talonflame fuera atacadl por la mordida de Avalugg, pero las alas del tipo Fuego/Volador se volvieron de metal y se libró golpeandole la cabeza con ellas. Avalugg se estrelló en el suelo helado, pero se reincorporó al instante que tocó el suelo, se veía que aun tenía energía.

Talonflame siguió volando mientras "Ash" se decidía, aunque más lento por la mordida.

-¡Avalugg! ¡Una vez más! ¡Colmillo Hielo!-

De nuevo, el Tipo Hielo se lanzó contra el ave increíblemente rápido, pero igual de rápido le dió órdenes.

-¡Rápido! ¡Usa Ala de acero una vez más!-

Y una vez más, el ave hizo hacer brillar metálicamente sus alas y atacó al Avalugg antes de que le mordiera. Sólo que sí alcanzó a morderle.

Una nube de humo ocultó a los Pokémon y no los reveló hasta que se dispersó.

-¡Avalugg y Talonflame no pueden continuar!- dijo el sobrino del líder anunciando el doble K.O. Los entrenadores retiraron a sus Pokémon.

Ahora "Ash" había perdido a un Pokémon que tenía mucha ventaja sobre el último Pokémon de Édel; según entendía "él", un ataque de tipo fuego le haría cuatro veces el daño, pero ahora sólo tenía a un casí debilitado Hawlucha y a otro Pokémon que podía elegir... ¡Eso es! Podía sacar a otro Pokémon aun, ¿no? Pero, ¿a quien? Piensa Serena, piensa. Veamos; tenemos a Greninja, no creo que sea lo mejor contra un tipo planta; Pikachu... no, sólo en caso de emergencia, l tipo eléctrico no debería tener ventaja aquí, ¿o sí? Bueno, no se iba a arriesgar. Después estaba Noivern...

-Debe sacar a su próximo Pokémon- advirtió Ricardo. Édel ya había sacado a su Pokémon, un Abomasnow.

-Ve Pikachu- dijo "Ash", pensando que el movimiento Cola de hierro le serviría.

-'Esto va a ser malo..'- dijo Pikachu, casí saboreando lo que le iba a pasar.

Apenas comenzó el combate, empezó a nevar. "Ash" ya sabía que sólo necesitaba usar Cola de hierro, así que para que esperar.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Usa Cola de hierro!- Instantáneamente, el Pokémon hizo (de alguna manera) que su cola brillara como el metal y saltó dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Abomasnow. Édel no perdió ni un segundo.

-¡Abomasnow, mándalo lejos con Mazazo!- Acto seguido, el brazo de su Pokémon brillo de un verde brillante y corrió a estampar a Pikachu con él. Se estaba acercando, pero Pikachu saltó sobre la cabeza de su enemigo, haciendo que se desconcentrara y atacándole por la espalda. Se pudo oír el grito de Abomasnow, pero nuevamente, una nube tapó a los dos Pokémon. Pikachu salió de la nube en cuanto pudo, pero cuando se pudo ver a través de ella, Abomasnow se estaba recuperando.

Pero Édel tenía un as bajo la manga. Útil para ganar en pokér, pero en los combates tenía una piedra activadora, en vez de la carta.

-¡Abomasnow! ¡Hora de la mega!- gritó Édel a la par que Abomasnow y su manga emitían destellos multicolor que terminaron envolviendo la arena. Al final se detuvo el espectáculo, revelando a un Mega-Abomasnow.

- _¡Ahora sí putos!_ ¡Usa Canto Helado!- Ahora (M)Abomasnow usó dicho movimiento, lanzando fractales hacia Pikachu.

-¡Esquiva!- gritó "Ash" viendo que no tendría tiempo para atacar, así que Pikachu corrió al azar para que no le dé ningún ataque hasta que haya parado el ataque. Y sí que se prolongó. Pero una vez que acabó, "Ash" aprovechó el momento.

-¡Otra vez! ¡Cola de hierro!-

Pikachu, haciendo gala de su agilidad, volvió a correr hacia (M)Abomasnow y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, saltó y le golpeó con su cola brillante en toda la cara.

Pero cuando se dió cuenta, ya estaba volando gracias a un poderoso Mazazo.

-¡Pikachu!- gritó "Ash", preocupado por que haya sido debilitado. Pikachu hizo su sonido característico mientras se recuperaba del golpe.

-¡Una vez más! ¡Cola de hierro!- Acto seguido, Pikachu volvió a ir a con (M)Abomasnow, esperando el mismo resultado, sólo que Édel lo tenía resuelto.

-¡Usa Ventisca!- Su Pokémon usó ése movimiento para detener a Pikachu, pero este saltó y abrió paso con su cola, la cual ahora era tan dura como el acero.

Lo último que vió "Ash" fue cómo Pikachu logró pegarle a (M)Abomasnow antes que una misteriosa nube cubriera todo el campo de batalla.

Momentos después se disipó.

-¡Abomasnow y Pikachu no pueden continuar! ¡El retador sigue teniendo un Pokémon! ¡El retador gana!- gritó Ricardo saltando de la emoción.

-Regresa Abomasnow- dijo Édel mientras pensaba muchos insultos, pero al final sonrió. Disimuladamente.

-¿Gané? ¡Gané!- expresó "Ash" lleno de felicidad.

-¡Mira Bonnie! ¡"Ash" ganó!- le comentó el inventor a su hermana mientras sostenía un trapo humedecido sobre la frente de "Serena".

-~¡Felicidades!~- gritó esta, tratando de que la escucharan.

"Ash" corrió al centro del campo para abrazar a Pikachu, y este, también, corrió hacia 'su' entrenador. Cuando estaban cerca uno de otro, el Pokémon saltó hacia los brazos de su entrenador, y este, con Pikachu en sus brazos; dió una vuelta para celebrar, concluyendo con un fuerte abrazo.

-Felicidades, dado a tus hazañas, te ganaste la medalla Iceberg.- dijo Édel mientras le entregaba la medalla. "Ash" la agarró y le agradeció, para luego volver con sus amigos a celebrar.

Después de celebrar unos momentos, se acordaron de que "Serena" seguía inconsciente; por lo que fueron al Centro Pokémon de la Ciudad Fractal, es decir, en la que estaban.

[Nota Feérica: En algún momento "Ash" se acordó del walkie talkie y lo tiró en la nieve.]

-Barra Separadora de Gran Calidad-

Wow, cuánta flojera me dió escribir la batalla, pero espero que les guste porque sí le eché ganas ;-;

Otra cosa, es sobre las historias paralelas de Nova y Sylveon, así como de Chespin y Leafeon... ¿Les gustaría un capítulo dedicado a las dos? Díganmelo en los comentarios por favor ;-;

Dicho eso, creo que es todo, así que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: ¡¿Una Cita?!


	7. Capítulo 6: ¡¿Una Cita!

_**-Pokémon y los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños-**_

 _ **[Recuerda: "Ash" = Serena; "Serena" = Ash]**_

Después de la agitación del día de ayer, habían tenido todos nuestros queridos protagonistas un buen descanso; pero en especial "Serena", pues ella se había 'dormido' antes.

Ahora, todos acababan de haber desayunado y se pusieron a ver qué hacer el resto del día.

-Wow, sigo sin creer que hayas ganado esa batalla en mi lugar- dijo "Serena" mientras seguía viendo la brillante medalla del Gimnasio.

-Pues ahí tienes la prueba.- le respondió "Ash" haciendo mención de la medalla, mientras se acomodaba el sweter; seguían en Cuidad Fractal después de todo.

-Eso me recuerda, mañana es la batalla de Korrina- comentó Clemont mientras su mano estaba en su barbilla -Un momento, ¿y Bonnie?-

La respuesta a la pregunta del rubio era bastante ambigua, podía estar en cualquier lado; ha estado buscando a sus Pokémon desaparecidos desde ayer.

-Esperen, desde la batalla anterior no he visto a Pikachu... ni a ningún otro Pokémon tuyo, "Serena"- añadió "Ash", con cierta inquietud.

-Olle sí, es cierto; ¡tenemos que encontrarlo!-

-Tu cálmate, yo y Bonnie lo encontraremos. Aún le debes una a "Ash", ¿recuerdas?-

-...-

[Flashback, ahí mismo, hace una hora]

-Omaiga"Ash"teamomuchasgraciasporconseguirlamedallatedebounacitaasdasdasd- dijo "Serena" al recibir la medalla. Era obvio que no estaba pensando antes de hablar.

[Regresando al momento]

"Serena" estaba vagando en sus recuerdos y dejó salir un -ah... sí...- como respuesta.

-En ese caso...- dijo "Ash" volviendo a su modo galán -Bella dama, ¿le gustaría ir a caminar un rato?-

-Claro- dijo la bella 'dama' esforzándose por no ponerse roja.

-En ese caso, ¡Vamos!- dijo alegremente "Ash" mientras tomaba de la mano a "Serena" mientras se iban a... mejor descubranlo.-

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora?- preguntó "Serena" sin querer zafarse -¡Espera, es díficil caminar con falda . !- expresó mientras era llevada hacia afuera del Centro Pokémon. A su vez, Clemont sacó un fajo de billetes y los contó estilo banquero.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios "Ash"- Acto seguido; se puso a terminar los últimos detalles de la máquina. Para mañana debería estar lista; pero su principal razón era pagar la deuda con Ash. Evitar demandas es importante.

Mientras tanto, Braixen se encontraba tirada en el suelo con muchos tipos de comida casí a punto de acabarse, eso sí, no estaban regados por todos lados; estaban en sus respectivos platos.

-Uh... debería dejar de comer demasiado... Pancham, ¿qué hora es..? ¿Pancham?- ahora Braixen se reincorporó, intrigada. Al levantarse vió unos listones desaparecer en una esquina. -¿Sylveon?- acto seguido, fue a investigar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Claro, iría más rápido si no hubiere comido tanto.

En el mismo momento, "Ash" y "Serena" habían llegado a Ciudad Luminalia... espera ¡¿qué?! ¡Están rompiendo el espacio más rápido de lo que Palkia lo repara!

-Al fin llegamos... Je, ¿ahora a dónde quieres ir?-

-Pues... ¡Deberíamos ir a retar a Clembot!- "Ash" la detuvo antes de que esta se diera cuenta de que no tenía a ninguno de sus Pokémon.

-No, no y no- dijo este corrigiéndola -estamos en una cita, así que vete olvidando de las batallas, somos sólos tu y yo...-

- _¡¿Una Cita?!_ \- pensó al instante la chica. -Eh... está bien. Pero es que yo no sé que se hace en las citas...-

- _¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Dije cita, verdad?! ¡Oh, rayos!_ No te preocupes, no es nada del otro mundo... Sólo paseamos por ahí y...- dijo nerviosamente "Ash" mientras volteaba a ver a su alrededor para decir algo más convincente -...¿No te gustaría un helado?

-¡Cómo no! El helado es algo que nunca se tiene suficiente.- e inmediatamente después, esta agarró sin darse cuenta de la mano a "Ash", quien se dejó llevar hasta el carrito de helados 'El Vanillite' muy contento de lo que le estaba pasando. Suena extraño, pero Serena realmente disfrutaba ser Ash. En ambos sentidos.

-Buenas tardes Señor- saludó alegremente "Serena" al anciano encargado de vender el helado.

-Buenas tardes hijita, ¿de qué sabor quieres tu heladito?-

-Uy, no sé. ¿Qué me recomiendas "Ash"?-

-¡Oh! El otro día probé el de bayas mixtas, ¡está buenísimo!-

-En ése caso, deme dos helados de bayas mixtas, por favor-

-¡Muy bien!- acto seguido, el anciano sacó una reluciente cuchara y abrió la nevera al mismo tiempo que agarró los dos conos y empezó a servirlos hasta que alcanzó la cantidad justa.

-Aquí tienen- dijo el encargado dándoles su respectivo cono.

-Muchas gracias- dijeron al unisono.

-Supongo que como soy el varón tengo que pagar, ¿eh?- dijo "Ash" con una sonrisa mientras miraba a "Serena" y esta le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Oh, no es necesario, la Casa invita. Sólo quiero que alegren mi viejo corazón con una simple petición: Que su amor continúe por la eternidad.-

La pareja sintió. En el fondo querían eso, pero no lo admitían. Podrían decir que sólo lo dijeron para que les daba pena el señor si el otro preguntaba... Después de esa conmoción, se sentaron en una banca que estaba en frente del carrito, sin darse cuenta de que este se había espumado.

-Olle, ahora que lo pienso, no hemos tenido una oportunidad de hablar hacerca de lo que nos pasó...- mencionó "Serena" mientras comía su helado.

-Y que lo digas... Pero podemos hablar de eso aquí, si no te incomoda, claro.- le respondió "Ash" mientras le daba caña a su helado.

-No tengo ningún problema.-

-Bien. Dime, ¿qué se siente ser una chica?-

-Me he vestido de una varias veces, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es... diferente a cómo pensaba.- "Ash" casí escupe su helado al escuchar que 'ella' se había vestido de chica -Me siento un poco más ligera y 'flexible', eso es todo. Y con un peso extra en la parte de arriba...- dijo lo último en voz baja, con un poco de vergüenza. -Y tu, ¿cómo sientes ser un chico?-

-Se siente muy bien...- con el tono en que lo dijo, "Serena" supo que le era suficiente explicación para un momento tan forzado como este. No en serio.. ni yo esperaba una respuesta tan directa...

Ninguno de los dos se dió cuenta de que el mismo viejo los estaba observando en la distancia, escondiéndose en la esquina. Acto seguido, se... ¿quitó su máscara? Oh... ¡Es Grace! :O

-Muy bien Delia, el plan está saliendo bien hasta ahora...- habló por un radiotransmisor.

Guau, eso es... interesante, creo... Ya; regresemos con nuestra pareja favorita.

Los dos seguían sentados comiendo su helado, no muy consientes de los acontecimientos a su alrededor...

Se quedaron callados por un momento para acabar el helado.

-Guau, sí estaba muy bueno el helado.-

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero la última vez sabía... diferente-

-Pues creo que ha de ser la temporada, ¿no?-

"Ash" se rió un poco -Sí, debe ser eso-

-Bien- dijo "Serena" mientras se levantaba -¿Ahora qué hacemos?-

-Eso debería preguntartelo a tí- dijo "Ash" tratando de estereotipar roles.

"Serena" volteó a su alrededor para ver qué hacer el resto del día.

-¡Oh, mira! ¡Psycho Wars ya se estrenó!- dijo esta mirando la cartelera de un cine desde donde estaba.

-¿No es clasificación +18.5?- Preguntó su pareja de hoy.

-Sí, pero te dejan entrar de todas maneras- Con esa irrefutable verdad, convenció a "Ash" de ir a ver esa... ¿Producción?

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos entonces?-

[En algún lugar, en este momento]

-'¿Y bien?'-

-'Aquí está el último, ¿ya puedo pasar tiempo de calidad con él?'- preguntó nuestra querida Sylveon que había sido persuadida por Nova.

-'Excelente. No te necesito por ahora. Eres libre de irte.'- dijo Nova levantando el cuerpo casi sin pulso de Pancham con sus poderes psíquicos. Ser débil al tipo hada no es fácil.

-'¡Oye! ¡Tenemos un trato!'-

-'Tranquila, él está dónde lo dejaste hoy'- dijo Nova antes de desaparecer en la sombra.

Sylveon ignoró a Nova y corrió a la cama para Pokémon. Lo bueno era que estaba Bunnelby durmiendo plácidamente ahí.

Como si pudiera saber que estaba ahí, Bunnelby despertó intuitivamente.

-'¿Sylveon?'- dijo mientras terminaba de despertar -'Qué bueno que estás a mi lado'-

Esa línea de dialogo estaba llena de sentimiento, pero parecía algo monótomo; además de que su mirada estaba vacía, como si mirara hacia el horizonte.

-'No te preocupes, ya nada nos separará- le reconfortó ella mientras lo envolvía en sus "listones".' Acto seguido le lamió la mejilla, haciendo que él entrara en ebullición.

-'Syl...'- empezó el Pokémon en cuestión.

-'Shh'- lo interrumpió la Tipo Hada -no es necesario hablar...- dijo seductoramente.

-'Pues sí que debemos de hablar ¡Y ahora!'- La voz de Braixen se hizo notar en toda la habitación.

Sylveon tragó saliva. Sabía que le tocaba tabla. D:

[Justo en otro lugar, en ese momento]

Chespin se encontraba en algún lugar raro, estaba en lo que parecía lo más temido para una billetera: Una tienda de ropa femenina. Y no andaba sólo, estaba con la Pokémon que lo había raptado hace unos días; pero él lo describe como 'lo mejor que le ha pasado'. Incluso mandó a enmarcar el dicho que lo llevó a 'conocerla': "No hagas lo mismo y esperes resultados distintos".

-'Chespin, ¿qué te parece este?- dijo Leafeon mientras sostenía un vestido de gala'.

El nombrado sonrió al pronunciar por trigésima sexta vez las mismas palabras ese día. No le importaba cuantas veces lo tenía que decir, lo importante era que ella se sintiera bien.

-'Me parece excellente'-

Leafeon le devolvió la sonrisa. Después, ella le pasó el vestido al encargado. Este lo pasó por el lector de barras, haciendo que sonara como de costumbre y poniendo el vestido con los otros treinta y cinco.

Chespin seguía sin preocuparse. El dueño de la Pokémon se despedía de sus tarjetas de crédito mientras su esposa lo calmaba.

[De vuelta con nuestros tórtolos]

Habiendo pasado las tres horas que duraba la producción, salían del cine "Ash" y "Serena". El chico estaba bastante atónito mientras que la chica estaba tranquila. ¿Por qué? Bueno, no se desesperen...

-Guau, no puedo creer que la loca psicópata de Aratani haya desencadenado toda una batalla de múltiples universos y épocas sólo para cambiar cuerpo con el tipo que ni le hacía caso.. De veras que hay gente idiota que se dedica a escribir esta clase de...-

Cállate. Ahora.

-¿T-tu crees eso?- dijo "Ash" con nerviosismo.

-Absolutamente- pronunció esa palabra mientras se asintía a sí mismo -no creo que una persona esté tal de la cabeza como para desear estar en el cuerpo de otro. Es hasta anti higiénico.-

-Oh, pero... ¿no crees que es chistoso que estemos en la misma situación?- este rió nerviosamente después de decir aquello.

-Bueno... pues sí, es muy parecida. Pero tu no harías tal cosa por cambiar de cuerpo, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras le enviaba una sonrisa.

"Ash" le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Cómo crees- Y no estaba mintiendo. Hubiera hecho algo aún más loco.

Los dos se sorprendieron al escuchar un grito en la distancia, que, más bien parecía un 'SYYYYL'. Este grito se volvió a oír unas quince veces. Cuando terminó el estruendo, los dos se preguntaron qué había sido; pero a falta de explicaciones lógicas empezaron a caminar por la calle.

En lo que surgía nuevamente un tema de conversación, "Ash" vió que la mano de "Serena" estaba libre. Ya había sido tiempo desde que tuvo una oportunidad para andar de la mano. Y seguía queriéndolo. Pero este no era el lugar ni el momento.

-¿Eh?- "Ash" bajó la mirada y vió que sus manos estaban juntas.

-E-espero que no te moleste- la cara de ella delataba un poquito de sonrojo -no me gustaría que Miette me volviera a molestar... así que con esto quizá la aleje.- El otro asintió felizmente, gozando el momento.

Wow, vaya que Ash es malo en hacer excusas. Eso sólo provocaría que Miette los molestara aún más. Oh, miren quién viene, qué conveniencia...

-Ooooohh, pero miren qué tenemos aquí- dijo la recién mencionada mientras que se preguntaban de dónde rayos salió ahora -veo que ya formalizaron, así que ¡felicidades!- expresó de forma burlona mientras hacía sonar los típicos cositos de las fiestas y comenzaba a llover confeti con brillitos.

-Uh, no es lo que parece. Sólo nos tomábamos de la...-

-No se hable más compañero, llévela a la Rueda de la Fortuna- actuó como si ella fuere algún dueño de un parque de atracciones, claro, burlándose de ellos internamente; al momento en que sacaba dos boletos para dicha atracción de dudosa procedencia.

Y típicamente, le susurró algo en el oído a "Serena" antes de irse en un tono muy pillo -Disfrútalo~. Acto seguido se despidió en la distancia.

Ambos vieron los boletos que seguían en la mano del 'azabache' y se preguntaron si irían o no.

Al final terminaron subiendo a dicha atracción mecánica.

-Buenas noches, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?- les preguntó a los dos la encargada de la venta de los boletos.

-Sí, mire, tenemos estos boletos y queremos subir- dijo "Serena" mientras mostraba dichos boletos.

-Muy bien, pueden pasar; adelante. ¡Siguiente!-

Haciendole caso a la mujer del no mejor humor entraron dentro de la cerquita de la Rueda de la Fortuna hasta donde se subían a las canastas de la misma. El encargado de controlar la máquinaria detuvo una canasta para que se subieran. Acto seguido les ayudó a lograrlo.

-Pasen,- dijo un poco fatigado -no nos hacemos cargo de lesiones o muertes- terminó entre bostezos.

Los dos no se quedaron pensando y finalmente entraron en ella. Cerraron la puerta, se sentaron y comenzaron a elevarse.

-¡Pero mira qué vista!- exclamó "Serena" mientras estaban todavía subiendo. "Ash" le respondió con una expresión similar.

Los dos siguieron viendo cómo su punto de vista cambiaba mientras más alto se encontraban. La Torre Prisma se veía como un alfil del tablero de Ajedrez y las demás luces provenientes de los edificios la acompañaban en la oscuridad de la noche. Podrías decir que bajo el cielo nocturno había un espejo, siendo la torre la Luna y las demás luces, las estrellas.

-No puedo dejar de ver esta vista, ¡es impresionante!-

-¡Y que lo digas!-

Ejem, dejen de decir pelotudeces y empiecen con la parte por la que todos están aquí e.e

Todo estubo muy callado hasta que el muchacho rompió el silencio de la brisa nocturna.

-Ash- empezó "Ash", ignorando la regla que les dijo Clemont.

-¿Eh? No me habías llamado así desde que Clemont...- ya lo expliqué...; dijo con cara de sorpresa.

-Sólo pensé que cómo estamos solos podríamos llamarnos así sin problemas...-

-Oh, si es cierto.. estamos solos-

-Tengo... algo que decirte. He esperado mucho para decírtelo- dijo obteniendo seguridad de todo el fandom amourshipper (convenientemente) - _Incluso tuve que cambiar de cuerpo para poder hacer esto..._ -

-Está bien, escucharé lo que digas- dijo "Serena", quien por dentro seguía siendo Ash.

-Quiero que sepas que me empezaste a gustar desde que fuimos al campamento ese verano,- comenzó su declaración calmadamente -no me he olvidado de tí en todo este tiempo...- dijo volteándose noventa grados mientras dejaba al verdadero Ash boquiabierta -Y parece ser que ahora he desarrollado sentimientos por tí, pero sólo espero...- tomó un respiro -que tú sientas lo mismo...- dijo esto último mientras lo volteó a ver.

Ella, no, más bien él; estaba con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos. Nadie se le había declarado (o al menos, tan directamente como para que su cerebro de azabache lo capte), no sabía qué responder; aunque no tenía que ser algo muy elaborado, un sí bastaba.

-Serena, yo... necesito hacer mi mente por un tiempo... yo... igual tengo ciertos sentimientos encontrados hacia tí..- la verdadera Serena se preparó para su decisión final -no me tomes a mal, pero han pasado muchas cosas raras y necesito pensar sobre esto un tiempo- ella no lo culpó. La verdad, sí había pasado mucha mierda últimamente.

"Ash" ahora abrazó a "Serena".

-Gracias por entender- dijo la chica que tenía un mundo de emociones que no había sentido antes. Justamente indescriptible.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo calmadamente el chico, había sido demasiado bueno el momento como para desesperarse ahora, Ash había aceptado sus sentimientos además de revelarle que él igual había encontrado los suyos; su declaración sí fue algo repentina, así que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para procesar todo; así que le propuso algo -¿Qué te parece sí cuando volvamos a nuestros cuerpos repetimos esto?-

-Sería maravilloso-

Y continuaron abrazados en la cima de la Rueda de la Fortuna, con ese espectáculo de vista, además de una agradable brisa nocturna. Poco sabían ellos, pero no estaban ahí sin moverse porque los encargados quisieran que tuvieran un momento perfecto, sino, la realidad era que se descompuso imprevistamente el motor y tuvieron que llamar al mecánico, aprovechando que estaban en su mundito.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que finalmente pudieron bajar de la Rueda y llegado al Centro Pokémon para descansar del día.

-Y bien, ¿cómo les fue?- preguntó Clemont a la par que escuchaba la puerta abrirse.

-Pues.. nos fue bien- contestó "Ash", apoyado por "Serena" asintiendo.

-Tomamos un helado, fuimos al cine y a la rueda de la fortuna- dijo "Serena" mientras recordaba cómo fue su día. En alguna de esas actividades gastó mucho tiempo, considerando que se fueron desde la mañana... valga la conveniencia.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, porque tenemos una noticia buena y una mala- dijo el rubio mirando a su hermana en un rincón con un aura depresiva.

-Uh..., oh.. ¿cuál es la buena?-

-Pues...- dijo el joven inventor acomodándose nuevamente sus lentes para reflejar la luz del Sol a pesar de ser de noche y estar bajo techo -¡La máquina está lista!- exclamó mientras retiraba de golpe una sabana que reveló dos sillas y una gran caja de metal entre ellas, con cascos incluidos además de grilletes y una base para los pies.

Al instante ellos recordaron en lo que quedaron allá arriba en la Rueda de la Fortuna y su relación con dicha máquina; la cuál podría tener el mismo final que otras invenciones del mismo constructor, o bien, podría de hecho funcionar como debía.

-¿Y la mala?-

Bonnie se volteó con tristes ojitos lagrimosos.

-¡He perdido a sus Pokémon!- expresó la pequeña rubia entre lágrimas.

-Hay, no llores.- trató de consolarla "Serena" -Es culpa de tu irresponsable hermano-

-¡Oye! ¡Evitar demandas es importante! ¡Y también perdí a los míos!- efectivamente Clemont, evitar demandas es muy importante.

Pero algo que ninguno de ellos sabían, era que Sylveon estaba recibiendo tablazos de parte de Braixen por; uno, entregarle su macho a una loca psicópata (en los dos sentidos) y; dos, secuestrar a los demás. Bunnelby sólo observaba, obedeciendo lo que su ama y dueña le dijo anteriormente. Chespin estaba preparándose para su capítulo y el dueño de Leafeon lloraba sus pérdidas monetarias.

=Barra Separadora de Alta Calidad=

WOWOWOW... em, hola. Perdón por actualizar tarde, pero tenía falta de inspiración...

El próximo capítulo se tratará del tipo Planta y su raptora :3

También, díganme lo que les gustaría ver en futuros capítulos ;)

Sí, estoy sin inspiración... pero recuerden:

"Sus comentarios siempre serán mi inspiración"

Saluditos~


	8. Capítulo 7: Un Día de la tranquilidad

**_-_ _Pokémon y los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños_ -**

 ** _#RespectYourArtists_**

[Recuerda: "Ash" = Serena; "Serena" = Ash]

Chespin nuevamente inicia su día como lo ha estado haciendo desde que fue raptado, digo; desde que conoció a Leafeon. Despertar en una gran cama cómoda es más difícil de lo que parece, más aún si estás atado a la chica que te gusta por sus propias 'lianas' e increíblemente seguir cómodo en esa situación.

Con sus recién abiertos ojos, el raptado vió mejor a la Pokémon que estaba pegada a él. Instantáneamente se acordó de cómo se conocieron y su nueva vida con ella.

Tratando de no despertarla, Chespin consiguió escurrirse de ahí y se bajó de la cama. Una vez en el piso, se aseguró de que ella siguiera durmiendo. No pensaba escapar, sólo quería hacerla a ella algo para desayunar (aún y que él nunca ha cocinado algo).

-'Buenos días, Chespin'- dijo una dulce voz que hizo detener toda actividad motriz del pequeño Pokémon, el cual ya iba a medio camino para llegar a la puerta.

-'Buenos días, Leafie'- Y ahí estaba la mencionada en una orilla de la cama, con las patas cruzadas, viendo con atención cada movimiento de el Pokémon tipo Planta -Me atrapaste yendo a prepararte el desayuno- dijo entre una risilla.

-'Ay, cosita'- expresó la raptora en un tono kawaii -No te hubieras molestado, no falta mucho para que nos traigan el desayuno- dijo mientras se volteaba en la cama para quedar boca arriba, mientras seguía miraba a Chespin.

-'Ah, si es cierto. Se me olvidó, je, je'- Y fue en este momento en que a nuestro amigo se le acordó que, al menos en la casa de Leafeon, los Pokémon son tratados como reyes; así que realmente no había tenido que levantarse temprano, pero el deseo de agradarle a ella le movía a hacer este tipo de cosas. Después de todo, ella ya había cocinado algo para él.

-'Oye,'- dijo la cuadrúpeda en un tono amable -'¿sabes qué día es hoy?'- el otro negó con la cabeza mientras regresaba a la cama con el control de la televisión -'Creo que hoy es ese día que me contaron mis dueños la otra vez..'- dudó 'Leafie' a la par que jaló un misterioso hilo con un círculo en el extremo para ese propósito, la acción dió como consecuencia el despliegue de un gran calendario de color amarillo pardo con detalles en un color azul cielo.

-'¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!'- se reía Chespin mientras veía las noticias. El reportaje era del aumento de la desaparición de Pokémon machos a patas de las eeveelutions. Cuando se dió cuenta de su situación, le dió miedo la cara que le puso Leafeon e intuitivamente cambió el canal.

-'Ahora, ¿en qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí!'- recordó la Pokémon mientras con una 'liana' señalaba las anotaciones del calendario al mismo tiempo que las medio leía.

-'¡No puede ser!'- gritó Leafeon de sorpresa -'¡Es hoy, es hoy!'- Acto seguido, corrió al armario a cambiarse. Chespin se quedó con cara de "¿eh?" mientras aún buscaba algo que ver en la televisión. La Pokémon no tardó en regresar con un vestido elegante y un traje de gala en la boca al mismo tiempo que corría hacia quien veía la tele.

-'¿Uh? ¡Aah!'- En un dos por tres, Leafeon le había hecho entrar en el traje estilo caricatura; para la sorpresa de él.

-'¡Rápido, vamos! ¡Te lo explicaré en el camino!'- Chespin no sabía que pokélitos estaba pasando, pero confió en que ella se le diría luego; por lo que asintió con una cara de decidido y la siguió mientras corría a algún lugar.

-'¡Justamente se me olvidó este preciso día!'- empezó la Pokémon mientras salían de su cuarto -'Verás, cuando te rapt.. digo, conocí, ya estaba retrasada en encontrar a alguien especial..'- continuó con un tono de pena al final. Ya estaban en el mismo pasillo en que estaba la habitación de los señores -'todas las otras chicas ya tenían al suyo y el mío no aparecía, claro hasta que te encontré, ¡pero completamente se me olvidó este día desde entonces!'-

Chespin seguía con la duda de qué hacía tan especial a este día. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta del patio trasero, toda la pared que normalmente impediría ver la gran vista estaba hecha de vidrio, simulando ser una ventana gigante; incluida la puerta. Chespin observó que en el patio había un montón de mesas con sombrilla distribuidas en la explanada, también estaban varios Pokémon vestidos formalmente, comiendo en las mesas además de unos meseros con su característico bigote yendo de un lado a otro con bandejas llenas de algún tipo de comida. Todo apuntaba a que Leafeon se le había olvidado una especie de día especial para que los Pokémon de diversos socios de negocios puedan convivir con los demás 'sanamente' (Nah, en realidad era para que pudieran negociar bien sin que los estuvieran jodiendo). Pero igualmente era bonito.

-'Uf, qué bueno; no estamos tan atrasados'- suspiró Leafeon mientras procedía a abrir la puerta. Bajaron los tres escalones que los separaban del césped y Chespin la siguió a una mesa donde estaban un Furret y una Vulpix riéndose mientras ella retiraba una bolsa de té de su taza, a la par que su pareja estaba a punto de tomar un trago de la suya.

-'¡Akane!'- exclamó Leafeon a unos pasos de distancia.

-'¿Eh? ¿Leafeon?'- la tipo Fuego se volteó hacia la nombrada, quien se estaba acomodando en su respectiva silla -'¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, prima!'-

-'Lo mismo digo Akane, ¿cómo has estado?'-

-'Excelente, la he pasado bien con mi peludito- dijo la Pokémon abrazando al Furret quien después de ser acorralado con las patas de Vulpix, se rió un poco mientras sostenía su taza -..y veo que ya conseguiste a alguien, ¿eh?'-

-'¡Sí! Chespin, ella es mi prima, Akane y su pareja Édgar.'-

-'Hola, mucho gusto'- saludó el tipo Planta.

-'El gusto es mío'- respondió Édgar antes de volver a tomar otro sorbo a su té.

-'Guau, ¿cómo lo conseguiste? Que yo sepa, no tenías a nadie'- preguntó la Vulpix curiosa.

-'Verás, mis señores fueron invitados a una reunión de negocios en un Centro Pokémon; pero como estábamos lejos de la casa, tuve que ir. ¡Y qué suerte! Ahí nos encontramos y supe en ése momento que era amor a primera vista; así que lo llevé a vivir conmigo.'- Chespin se quedó meditando en la transgiversada experiencia de su casí esposa -'Por cierto,'- continuó la tipo Planta -'me llegó tu carta, pero sólo leí el primer párrafo. Ya te dije que uses Whats Nav o cuando menos uses el e-mail si quieres mandar cartas.. así que no me enteré de cómo se conocieron.'-

Akane suspiró antes de contestar -'Y quieres que te lo cuente, ¿no?'- Leafeon alegremente asintió -'bien, todo fue cuando estaba comiendo donas en mi balcón el otro día que mis dueños estaban de viaje, ya se me habían acabado las donas y seguía con hambre; recordé que había más en la cocina, bajando las escaleras y me fui a buscarlas. Ya que estaba en los últimos escalones escuché un ruido en la cocina. Me asomé y vi una cola anillada atorada en un pequeño hueco. Sigilosamente llegué hasta él y lo jale hacia adentro; lo recuerdo y me da pena, creo que del susto se desmayó; si seguía despierto no fue por mucho, pues lo tacleé y ahí se quedó.'- Furret asintía sin mucho interés mientras se tomaba otro trago -'Me pareció algo lindo, así que le perdoné la vida y empezó a vivir como mi esclavo. Ha tratado de escapar, pero es muy débil; creo que por eso me gusta'- Édgar tragó saliva al escuchar eso.

-'Oh, quien lo diría..'- Un mesero se acercó a la mesa y dejó dos tazas, una caja de cerámica que tenía diversos tés y una bandeja con donas y panes con mermelada de manera casí automáta; les deseó provecho y se fué.

Chespin agarró una dona y casí se la metía a la boca, hasta que se la arrebataron.

-'Las donas son para mi ama'- dijo Édgar mientras le 'devolvía' la dona a Akane, esta le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla y después se devoró la dona.

-' _Debería entrenar a Chespin así'_ \- consideró Leafeon viendo lo anterior.

El resto del desayuno fue bastante variado, los meseros trajeron varios platos de bayas, frutas e incluso helado que se devoraron casí de inmediato todos los que asistían. Los dueños de estos Pokémon estaban en una gran sala de 'cine' viendo un partido de Béisbol mientras platicaban acerca de cómo iban los negocios, el gobierno y de su amor por sus Pokémon.

Cuando el desayuno finalmente concluyó, todos los Pokémon se habían retirado un poco más atrás del patio; donde había unas mantas para un picnic o simplemente acostarse en el suelo. Algunos machos querían demostrar su fuerza, pero como por disposición oficial no podía haber batallas; estaban absortos en ganar en golf.

-'¡Adelante Daniel!'- se oyó gritar a una Meowstic que estaba echada en su manta -'¡Si ganas no te violo hoy!'- El pobre Quilava se puso blanco al escuchar eso. De los nervios apenas pudo agarrar el palo de golf y tras acomodarse, probó que con la trayectoria acertaría moviendo el palo lentamente y procedió a darle el golpe que le permitiría descansar ese día.

Pero se cayó. Sí le pegó a la pelota, pero se cayó el tipo Fuego al darle el golpe.

Todos incluidos Chespin y Édgar que estaban jugando UNO con sus amas vieron cómo la pelota volaba por el cielo, hasta que la gravedad hizo gala de su constancia y empezó a descender.

-'Sí va a caer, va a ser hoyo en uno'- dijo Édgar.

-'Sí, qué loco'- contestó Chespin siguiendo la pelota con la vista.

Y empezó a caer en picada.

-' _Hoyo en uno_ '- pensó el Quilava, viendo cómo iba la pelota.

-'Hoyo en uno'- se animaba energeticamente.

-'¡Hoyo en uno!'- su corazón latía a mil cuando vió que la pelota caía directamente hacia el hoyo.

Por unos instantes, la pelota brillo de color azul claro y cayó a lado del hoyo; pero nadie fue testigo de eso, excepto cierta Pokémon.

-'Oh, eso fue una pena, cariño'- La Meowstic se llevó arrastrando a Daniel, quien se quedó hecho piedra por lo el resultado de su turno y lo que vendría a continuación, hacia un lugar indefinido; pero de seguro a solas. Mis condolencias.

-'De veras pensé que él iba a anotar'- dijo Chespin.

-'Yo igual'- le contestó Édgar -¡Uno!- exclamó poniendo la penúltima carta en la baraja de en medio.

-'Elijo Rojo'- dijo Akane poniendo la carta de Comodín +4.

-'Me voy a vengar 7-7'- expresó Leafeon tomando las cartas que tenía que 'comer'.

Chespin sólo sonrió poniendo la carta de reversa.

-'¡Ja!'- dijo la tipo Planta dejándole la misma carta que le puso ella -'Elijo Amarillo'-

-'Uy, cálmese'- bromeó la Vulpix al mismo tiempo que 'comía' las cuatro cartas.

-'LOL, ¡gané!'- dijo victoriosamente el Furret mientras dejaba su última carta.

Convenientemente, en ése momento sonó la campana que indicaba nuevamente una comida. Dejando todo lo que estaba ahí, se retiraron los Pokémon hacia el comedor de la mansión; con algunos susurros de "¿Ya viste? ¡Leafeon tiene a un Chespin!", "¿Has visto a Daniel y Sophia?"; entre otros. Algo de esto hizo molestar a la tipo Planta. Cosa que notó Chespin, convenientemente.

-'¿Te preocupa algo?'- preguntó este pequeñín.

-'No, estoy bien.'- La sonrisa que le puso hizo parecer que todo estaba bien; pero él nunca lo sabría, pero a Leafeon la molestaban porque tardó en conseguirse a una pareja. Muchas de ellas habían conseguido a alguien con varios meses de anticipación, si bien, muchas tratan bien a su enamorado y lo conocieron de una manera diferente al secuestro o esclavización, hay casos no tan afortunados. Podría decirse que se veía mal el caso de Leafeon o Akane, sin olvidar el de Sophia y múltiples Sylveon...

-'Wow, nunca me lo hubiere imaginado SylveonWriter...'-

Maldita sea, ¡¿primero Bonnie y ahora tú?! Voy a contratar a alguien para que reconstruya la cuarta pared... ¡No oíste nada, ¿ok?!

-'Ya, ya. No oí nada..'-

Chespin obviamente no podía decir que su caso no era desafortunado, pero se alegraba de que Leafeon no fuere una tsundere o yandere.. o peor, ser ambas (¡¿Eso es posible?!), como en el caso de Sophia... Descanse en paz Daniel, te recordaremos... creo..

Nuevamente, tuvieron que recorrer los largos, anchos y sobretodo laaargos pasillos que habían entre cada habitación, pasando por un cuarto de juego para niños manchado con mucho líquido rojo, una piscina techada sin agua y con muchos rasguños en las paredes, piso y techo del cuarto y por último una puerta que al abrirse reveló a un señor depilándose su bigote.

-¡Leafeon! ¡Toca antes de abrir!- exclamó el señor del hogar después de asustarse con ese imprevisto.

-'¡Gomenasaaaii!'-

Y así fue, como después de tres míl trescientos treinta y nueve cuartos con historias convenientemente sádicas, raras y simples tonterías de kínder; llegaron al comedor, el cual competía para ser el cuarto más grande de la mansión. Adentro estaban organizadas muchas mesas del lado izquierdo, tantas como se necesitaban para la comodidad de tantos Pokémon. Del lado derecho había todo tipo de comida, estilo buffet. El olor en el ambiente era muy agradable y olía a sopita *_* viva la sopa.

Apenas entraron nuestros amiguitos, se empezó a escuchar una melodía clásica, obra de unos músicos que acababan de empezar a tocar.

Entre tantos lugares, no se decidieron al principio, hasta que se empezaron a llenar los lugares de derecha a izquierda por cercanía a la comida; así que terminaron en una mesa de en medio, antes que les ganen.

Al llegar, observaron cómo Akane prendió la llama de una lamparita de aceite que servía para indicar que la mesa ya había sido ocupada. Lucía muy bien con el grabado que tenía en una capa de cerámica, parecía una especie de ave sobre una hoja caída. Y no se diga más, apenas dejaron de elogiar a Akane, fueron a servirse su comida.

Después de quince minutos, de los cuales cinco fueron para elegir y servirse y los otros diez para esperar a que se quiten los demás Pokémon.

Chespin regresó a su mesa con un gran plato de ramen, un octavo de sandía, dos rebanadas de pan con mermelada, yogurt de durazno y un plato con helado napolitano; su casi esposa con una hamburguesa de tal tamaño que te quita el hambre, papas hervidas con cebolla y catsup en otro plato de cerámica, además de una gelatina; por su parte Akane es un poco más conciente de su alimentación y regresó con un plato grande de diversos tipos de hojas como lechuga, espinaca, cilantro, la lechuga morada, acompañada de tomate y pepino con un toque de chile y sal, además de trozos de carne y pan tostado; el Furret optó por comer un corte de carne bien cocido, el cual tenía chicharos y una salsa de tomate encima, estaba acompañado de papas a la francesa y guacamole (*-*).

-'¡Provecho!'- se dijeron mutuamente antes de empezar a comer su respectiva comida. Escribir esto me dio hambre...

Estaban comiendo a gusto a pesar de que nadie se preguntó cómo rayos una Vulpix y una Leafeon cargaron su comida hasta la mesa hasta que a Chespin se le ocurrió un tema de conversación.

-'Oigan, ¿no les ha pasado que..'-

-¿Bueno, bueno, bueno? Probando, uno, dos, tres...- interrumpió un encargado de la animación mientras daba golpecitos a un micrófono.

-Muy bien, ¿qué les parece si hacemos una actividad o un baile?- aunque él estaba esperando que todos los Pokémon le abuchearan y le lanzaran comida, pero la respuesta de ellos fue sorprendentemente positiva, por lo que el animador bajó el escudo de plástico típico de los policías.

-'¿No estaría mal?'- propuso Akane a los demás en la mesa.

-'¿Tu qué opinas Chespin? Ninguno de nosotros ha terminado de comer'- argumentó la prima de la Vulpix.

Édgar no comentó, quizá si se oponía cenaría menos esa noche; pero en el caso de Chespin, se quedó pensando. Cuando tuvo una respuesta preparada, le volvieron a interrumpir.

-'No hay pro..'-

-Muy bien amigos, vamos a hacer primero una actividad de calentamiento- dijo la misma persona poniendose una banda elástica en su cabeza. Acto seguido empezó a sonar una canción de aerobics del siglo pasado.. Oh Dios, ya no puedo con esto... (Busquen 'Crystal Light National Aerobic Championship 1988' si no tienen miedo de nada..)

Después de una muy ridícula actución de aerobics con un animador probablemente dopado con más de nueve mil tazas de café negro cual azabache y casí una centena de Pokémon tratando inutilmente de seguirle el ritmo, a este animador se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa.

-Muy bien chicos y chicas,- dijo mientras seguía dando los característicos saltitos -formen un cíiiirculo- anunció con un ridículo grito de programa de ejercicio; como por arte de magia, los mencionados se acomodaron lentamente en el propuesto círculo mientras la música se mantenía en un bucle para no perder el ritmo. Después de esto, cada quien pasó a demostrar un pasito por turnos. Algunos lo hacían bien y otros no tanto. Cuando fue el turno de Chespin, nuevamente fue interrumpido por nada más y nada menos que los demás dueños de los Pokémon, quienes ya habían terminado la junta.

-Bueno amigos, espero que se diviertan el resto del día y pues... ¡hay nos vemos oootro díia!- Y así el animador se despidió con esas palabras.

Fue un día divertido, para esos Pokémon; no creo poder quitarme de la cabeza la cancioncita...

Todos los Pokémon se fueron a la puerta principal en unos momentos después, donde estaban esperando los automóviles listos para partir, muy elegantes automóviles.

-'Adiós Felipe, adiós María, adiós Fennekin, adiós Pika, adiós Andrés'- se despidió Leafeon de todos los demás Pokémon que se iban, uno por uno.

-'Adiós Leafeon'- dijo Akane mientras Édgar se despedía con la mano.

-'¡Adiós prima!'- exclamó Leafeon antes de que avanzara el vehículo de los dueños de la Vulpix.

-'¿Y ahora qué?'- preguntó Chespin mientras se comía una dona.

-'Deberías irte a bañar, hueles mal'- respondió la tipo Planta mientras se tapaba la nariz.

-' _No huelo_ _tan_ _mal_ '- pensó el Pokémon antes de olerse la axila -' _Okay, puede que sí_ '-

El pequeño tipo Planta se dirigió a su cuarto compartido con Leafeon y procedió a entrar para darse un buen baño de burbujas marca 'El Burbujeante'. Una vez que ya estaba dentro del baño, abrió las dos llaves del agua y la tina se empezó a llenar. Acto seguido puso ciento dos mililitros de shampoo marca 'El Burbujeante' (dos más que lo recomendado por el instituto de Cardiología Culinaria Espacial de Kalos [¿?]) y gracias a un salto que salpicó los alrededores se metió adentro. Poco pudo notar que no estaba solo. Claro, hasta que Leafeon dió gala de su presencia..

¿Alguien más se pregunta qué está haciendo Nova en estos momentos?

=Barra Espaciadora de Alta Calidad=

Uf... pensé que no terminaría hoy...

Hola.. Me nominaron. Y pues eso, déjenme poner mi vestido de gala que pedí ayer por ebay y que apenas me quedó..

Ahora sí.

¡Bienvenidos al concurso regional de Róbale la identidad a SylveonWriter!

xRuizZAx me nominó y no sé ni para qué xD..

 _(Esto sólo sirve para Wattpad... cosas raras de redes sociales...)_

Chao~


	9. Capítulo 8: De vuelta a nuestro cuerpo

**_-Pokémon y los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños_** -

[Nota Feérica: ¡Guau! ¡1K lecturas! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos y a todas!]

[Nota Feérica: NO es el capítulo final]

[Recuerda: "Ash" = Serena; "Serena" = Ash]

[Este capítulo tiene lugar en el mismo día que el capítulo anterior.]

Nuestros probablemente olvidados pero queridos personajes estaban en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Luminalia, Clemont dijo que la máquina requeriría una cantidad de energía increíble; pero él le podía dar esa cantidad si la conectaba a su Gimnasio. Por eso están aquí. No es que yo haya forzado demasiado el espacio moviendolos de ciudad en cuidad, cómo creen...

Ahora eran las altas horas de la noche. "Ash" estaba en su cama, pensando. A lo lejos podía ver a Clemont, en el sillón, roncando y mencionando de vez en cuando que aceptaba el premio nobel.

En cuanto a "él", seguía pensando sobre lo que posiblemente pasaría en unas horas. Claro, había todavía muchas cosas que "él" hubiere querido hacer, todavía le faltaba hacer una copia de las huellas dactilares de Ash, conseguir el acta de matrimonio y otras cosas... pero; hasta ahora parecía que lo mejor era que regresara. Podía sentir que haría algo impropio si seguía así.

-Fue divertido mientras duró..- murmuró a la par que cerraba sus ojos para dormir un poco.

-'¡Maestra, maestra! ¡Ayudeme, Braixen me quiere matar!'-

-¿uh?- "Ash" abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vió fue a la Pokémon Vínculo sacudiendolo para despertarlo -¿Sylveon? ¿Dónde estabas?- el entrenador cerró sus ojos y se los talló con sus manos para despertarse del todo. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, ella ya no estaba.

-'YYYYYYYYYYLVEEEEEEEEEEE'- Un grito se escuchó en otro lugar.

Al instante, "Ash" casí se tiró de la cama y fue corriendo a la fuente del grito. Cuando se asomó desde la esquina, encontró a su Braixen molesta, su Sylveon retorciendose de dolor, probablemente el Bunnelby de Clemont mirando a la Pokémon adoloroda con ojos vacíos y.. ah, un pilar de cemento de algún Conkeldurr, roto. Esto sólo podía significaba algo; a Sylveon le tocó tabla. Por vigesima séptima vez.

-'Arceus, ¿eres tú?'- deliraba la Pokémon a quien le habían arremetido con una 'tabla' gigante de cemento, mientras miraba con cierta desesperación a un foco del techo a la vez que tenía su pata levantada tratando de agarrar la luz.

Braixen sólo se quejó y cruzó los brazos. El Bunnelby seguía quieto. Y "Ash" estaba con cara de 'WTF?' y a la vez de '¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!'

Después de haber agarrado algo de la nevera para entretener el estómago, el entrenador y sus Pokémon se sentaron a hablar. Era una maravilla de la conveniencia que la ruptura de un bloque de cemento y el grito de una Sylveon a todo volumen no hubieran despertado a todos en el edificio. En una silla de cuero estaba "Ash", mientras que en el sillón estaba Braixen con una manzana a medio comer, Bunnelby sostenía una cajita de cereal mientras seguía viendo a la no-tan-pobre víctima y esta última; estaba enyesada de cuerpo completo, incluyendo los 'listones', con unos aparatos típicos de hospital al mismo tiempo de tomaba con dificultad una caja de jugo de durazno.

-A ver, ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué le aventaste un bloque de cemento a tu 'hermana'?- dijo "Ash" mientras le daba un trago a su vaso de jugo.

-'Ella se lo buscó'- expresó Braixen renegando.

-Esa no es manera de arreglar las cosas- respondió la verdadera Serena con un instinto para hablar con su Braixen.

En medio del regaño, Clemont apreció somnoliento, como si se hubiera acabado de despertar; incluso se estaba tallando la cara con las manos.

-Buenos días "Ash", buenos días Braixen, buenos días Sylveon, qué tal Bunnelby...- dijo monotomamente, sin darse cuenta del regreso de los Pokémon. "Ash" estaba a punto de regresarle el saludo, pero este reaccionó antes -¡Bunnelby!- exclamó mirando a su Pokémon, quien no lo volteó a ver -¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó el joven rubio mientras sostenía a su Pokémon. Se lo quedó observando un rato, pues miraba fijamente a Sylveon.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó "Ash" como consecuencia de la escena y el silencio.

-Nada, es sólo que actua como si estuviera en un trance..- Cuando la Pokémon Vínculo escuchó lo anterior, se atragantó con su jugo, por lo que acto seguido se quejó de dolor nuevamente.

-¿Y qué le pasó a tu..?-

-Braixen le quebró ochenta y tres porciento de sus huesos a ella. Hasta ahora sigo tratando de averiguar por qué lo hizo. ¿Verdad Braixen?- esto último lo dijo acercándose un poco a la mencionada, quien murmuró algo que sólo ella entendió.

El joven inventor se alejó con su Bunnelby para ver qué podía hacer mientras "Ash" seguía regañando a su Braixen.

Y el tiempo pasó. Tuvieron que pedirle a "Serena" y a Bonnie que trajeran algo de comer, pues seguían discutiendo. Ahora ellos estaban entrando al Gimnasio de Clemont, dejando a Sylveon en el centro Pokémon para que la enfermera Joy experimente, digo, cuide de ella; en cuanto a Bunnelby, este fue regresado a su pokéball porque no se movía.

-'¡Ella se llevó a todos los Pokémon! ¡¿Por qué no me entiendes estúpida?!'- preguntó la tipo fuego, quien había insultado a "Ash" de esta manera ya varias veces.

-Ya cálmate Braixen, vienes todo el camino quejandote. Todos debemos estar lo mejor posible para arreglar este problema.- dijo 'el azabache' haciendo referencia a su cambio de cuerpo y la máquina que tristemente arreglaría esto.

Cuando "Serena" iba a abrir un tema de conversación de relleno, se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a la entrada de la Torre Prisma por la parte de atrás, ¿por que no entraron por delante? La razón es que Clembot estaba en una batalla y si los veía iba a indagar; y lo que menos necesitaban era que alguien publicara su situación en quince redes sociales a la vez que hacía memes sobre eso. Clembot es un troll de primera. Aparte, lo que iban a hacer es basicamente sobrecargar la red eléctrica de Luminalia y Clembot no dejaría que hicieran algo tan descabellado sin antes saber el por qué.

-Ya está- comentó el rubio inventor al terminar de abrir la puerta de atrás y empezaba a guardar las llaves en un bolsillo de su overol.

-Bien, entremos- dijo "Ash" como respuesta.

-Me siento subnormal al entrar por detrás onii-chan.- añadió Bonnie con un tono que expresaba su opinión.

-'Ella se lo buscó'- expresó Braixen entre dientes mientras entraba con los demás.

El lider de gimnasio del lugar cerró la puerta con llave y procedieron a caminar silenciosamente mientras que se oía lo que parecía una intensa batalla en algún lugar cercano. Llegaron a unas escaleras en espiral que simulaban no tener fin. Por supuesto que hubo quejas.

-'Maestra, entienda que esa perra que tiene de mascota raptó a todos los Pokémon y se los llevó a otra perra'-

-No te preocupes Braixen, usaremos el elevador-

-'No sé ni para que intento esto'-

Lo que vale la pena decir mientras subían el elevador a una velocidad reducida para pasaran desapercibidos, "Ash" tuvo que quitarle el palo con moño que tenía Braixen. ¿La razón? Trataba de cortarse las venas.

Ah, pero no se preocupen; con Sylveon era otra historia.

[En el Centro Pokémon, con Sylveon]

Sylveon seguía enyesada, había algunas cosas que le introducían algún líquido a la corriente sanguínea y estas cosas iban a unas bolsas que colgaban de una de esos cosos que usan en los hospitales para que los usen con ese propósito. En cuanto a su estado mental, estaba dormida. Realmente en ese estado lo único que puedes hacer es ver novelas con Bidoof de protagonistas o dormir.

-'pst Sylveon.'- Nova hizo su misteriosa reaparición tratando de despertar a la Pokémon enyesada, con una taza de éxito conveniente.

-'¿Uh? ¿Nova?'- se extrañó esta mientras pensaba que quería ahora la Espeon -'¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿No teníamos un trato?'-

-'Pues sí, pero...'- su cara mostró que temía decir la verdad. Sylveon levantó una ceja para hacer la expresión facial de "¿y bien?" -'la cagué :|'-

-'Oh. ¿Y necesitas mi ayuda?'-

-'Sí'-

-'¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer?'-

-'Lograr que Braixen te deje de lanzar concreto'-

La Pokémon Vínculo suspiró -'Está bien'- respondió, pero no tardó en continuar -'pero hazme un favor'-

-'¿Quieres que deje a Bunnelby como estaba?'- Ella asintió -'Okay, es un trato. Pero, ¿cómo te vas a mover?'- Apenas ella hizo la pregunta, Sylveon ya había salido del yeso y se paró en cuatro patas; convenientemente :)

Acto seguido, las dos eeveelutions rompieron una ventana para salirse épicamente del lugar, pero sin antes dejar una nota que decía "Carguenle la cuenta a nombre de Ash Mostaza-kun". Por cierto, ninguna de las dos se dió cuenta de que estaban en el segundo piso, pero curiosamente cayeron sobre un Malamar; dejándolo inconsiente.

-'Nova'- llamó Sylveon

-'¿Sí?'-

-'Exactamente, ¿cómo la cagaste?'-

-'Ah, es una historia chistosa...'-

[Historia de Nova]

Nova quería ser la deidad del nuevo mundo, controlando a muchos Pokémon para ese propósito. Trabajaba con un Malamar, el cual iba a ser la "radio" para que los Pokémon hipnotizados obedecieran las órdenes de Nova. Pero, hubo un gran pedo. Nunca acordaron nada, éste Malamar se quedó controlando a los Pokémon y... acababan de caer sobre él.

["Fin"]

¡Matemáticas y Física!

Gravedad = 9,8 m/s²

El peso de un Sylveon promedio es = 23.5 kg

El peso de un Espeon promedio es = 26.5 kg

Altura = ~8 m

Velocidad de Impacto (la raíz de dos veces el producto de 9.8² y la altura) = ~39.2 m/s

50 kg por 9.8² = 4802 N

4802 N de fuerza, en un impacto a 39.2 m/s

Si mis cálculos son precisos o no, no lo sé. Pero ese Malamar está muerto.

-'em... yo creo que lo mejor será irnos...'-

-'¡Ey! ¡No me dejes!'- dijo Sylveon tratando de huir del lugar de los hechos.

-'Apurémonos, aún nos queda devolverlos a la normalidad'- comentó Nova, la otra asintió.

Pero la conveniencia es algo que se da a mayoreo.

-'¡Son ellas!'- señaló un Noivern con mucho resentimiento a cierta eeveelution.

-'Hay que darles una pokémadriza!'- se oyó por ahí.

-'¡Ahora!'-

Y fue así, mis amigos; como la rara historia de Nova y su amiguita Sylveon se acabó. Si murieron o no, se sabrá después. Pero fue en ése momento en que todos los Pokémon que habían desaparecido usaron sus mejores ataques sobre ellas dos. Rostizando, achicharrando, electrocutando, congelando, envenenando y congelando a las, ahora, víctimas de un 'eeveelutioncidio'. (¡¿Entendiste?! xD )

[De vuelta con lo que nos importa]

-He aquí estamos- Clemon introdujo a los demás a su ático donde trabajaba cuando no quería que su papá lo molestara cuando el Internet fallaba.

-Es.. algo polvoriento..- opinó "Ash".

-Y maloliente- añadió "Serena" mientras evitaba vomitar.

-No se les olvide que las cosas se parecen a su dueño..- comentó Bonnie burlonamente.

-¡Ey!- trató de defenderse el rubio mientras sacaba el gran invento de su mochila, el cual cabía ahí por una extraña razón -venimos a lo que venimos- dijo este mientras empezaba a poner todo en marcha.

Los que no eran inventores asintieron neciamente y como no llegaba el WiFi de la Torre, se pusieron a ver qué hacían allí. Braixen se fue directamente a una ventana, tratando de abrirla; Bonnie le echaba porras a Clemont y los que habían cambiado cuerpos hablaron acerca de lo que iban a hacer después de que todo se solucionara.

-Oye Ash- preguntó el azabache, siendo este la verdadera Serena.

-¿Es sobre lo del otro día?- contestó la pelimiel, quien era en realidad ¡JOHN CENA! *inserte animación aquí* ok no, era Ash x3.

-Sí. ¿Qué te parece si lo repetimos otro día, ya sin todo este desastre?-

-Ya te prometí que sí-

-Pero hazlo, otra vez, aquí; como si fuere un comprobante-

"Serena" sólo se limitó a complacer su solicitud. Le agarró la mano como si fuera a saludarlo -Volveremos a repetir ese día, ese momento y esa declaración; te lo prometo-

Antes de que le agradeciera "Ash", Clemont, el conveniente trabajador más rápido que un Dodrio drogado, los interrumpió.

-Oigan, la máquina está lista-

La dichosa máquina era una pieza de metal como piso, dos sillas con soporte para los brazos y unos cascos colgando de estos. Y a su vez, tenían un tubo que los conectaba, como si fuere un grifo; sólo que estos tenían una conexión 'T' en medio, la cual iba a una gran caja metálica que parecía ser alma de la máquina. Evitaron hablar para apurarse, aún había cosas pendientes. Acto seguido, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

-Bien- dijo Clemont encendiendo la máquina y acomodándose los lentes para reflejar el sol, de alguna manera aún estando bajo techo -¡Citron Gear On!-

Y la máquina empezó a trabajar haciendo ruidos extraños, encendiendo matrices de luces y vibrando mucho. Ojalá estén bien...

[En otro plano de existencia]

Mewtwo terminaba al fin de escribir mil quinientas veces en una pizarra enorme 'No debo atentar contra los apestosos humanos'. El gis que llevaba en la mano era milimetrico. Escribió la curva que representa a la 's' y terminó; acto seguido, se volteó con una cara de cansancio hacia Mew, quien tomaba una taza de café y se reía de vez en cuando cuando encontraba un buen meme sobre la sonrisa estúpida de Ash en la nueva revista de CoroCoro Comics.

-'Terminé'-

-'Te faltó borrar lo de "apestosos"'- le contestó el gatito moviendo su mano para que corrigiera su error.

Mewtwo quebró lo que quedaba del gis con sus puños y este hizo el sonido de una piedra destrozandose.

-'Okay, okay'- dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo y se levantaba de su lugar. Cuando terminó su sorbo le dijo que se podía retirar, pero su celular iPera c8++ v2 recibió una llamada de Xerneas. Oh-oh.

-'¿Diga? Aja, ¿en serio? oh vamos, tu puedes hacerlo. ¿Que te falta un nivel? ¡Deja ese juego ya! ¿Neta? Ya que... pero me deberás una, ¿eh? bien.'- Mew ahora terminó la llamada -'El tío Xerneas dice que debes enmendar los que hiciste con el tipo y su waifu. Ah, y Palkia quiere a los otros weys de vuelta a su dimensión.'-

Mewtwo cruzó los brazos.

-'Dice que si lo haces, él nos invitará tacos el domingo'-

Ahora la cara de Mewtwo cambió a una de aceptación.

[De vuelta en Kalos...]

-Extraño vencer a Verde en la liga...- dijo Red con nostalgia.

-Extraño que mi madre se gaste mi dinero..- comentó Gold.

-Oigan, las Crepé Luminalia de esta dimensión saben más ricas.- añadió Kalm dándole mordiscos a su antojito.

-¿Es que ya no te importa regresar a nuestra dimensión?- preguntó el amarillento.

-No, sólo es que realmente saben bien estas Crepés.-

Red iba a intervenir para que se callaran, pero apareció un gato con forma humana de la nada, así así; convenientemente...

-'Red, Gold, Kalm... ¿saben cuánto los aprecio?'-

-Ya ahórrate eso, dinos qué quieres-

-'Verán, ¿quieren regresar a su dimensión?'- Los entrenadores asintieron -'pues ayúdenme a buscar a estas personas. Cuando las tengan véanme en el Café Lysson, chao~'- y después de darles unas fotos, desapareció.

-Chido, nos persuade a hacerle la tarea y después se va- comentó Red mirando con atención las fotos -Oye, ése es Ash y la Serena de aquí-

-Cuando menos nos pudo haber dicho dónde estaban..- añadió Kalm pensando dónde estarían..

A lo lejos, una fuerte explosión cubrió el cielo. Esta venía del centro de Luminalia.

-Wee.., acabamos de irnos de ahí- se quejó Gold.

-¡Andando!- exclamó Kalm. Los demás no tardaron en seguirle el paso y dirigirse hacia el centro de la explosión.

[Rebobinando, con Clemont]

~Observaciones de la Deschingadora 3000

Bonnie me volvió a ganar en las cartas. Bonnie me volvió a ganar en ajedrez. Bonnie me volvió a ganar en damas (inglesas y chinas). Ash y Serena están convulsionando. Bonnie me vol-

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Clemont mientras se volteaba y veía a dos cuerpos moviendose abstractamente; de inmediato, cortó la energía del perímetro; dejando sin luz a el centro de Luminalia.

Al haber una baja de corriente, la máquina explotó. La explosión convenientemente fue tan grande que destruyó la parte de arriba de la Torre. Una densa nube se formó al instante. Se escucharon sonidos característicos de tos debido a la nube. Dos figuras se visualizaron entre los escombros.

-¿Funcionó? ¿Estoy en mi cuerpo?- se escuchó a una voz femenina.

Cuando pudieron verse mejor, se escucharon unos gritos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-¡NOO.. espera.. ¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

Bonnie introdujo su decepción -Otro día, otro fracaso-

-¿Y qué salió mal?- se preguntó Clemont minimizando el problema, además tuvo que hacerle frente a la cara de enojo de "Serena", pero después se le pasó el coraje y suspiró.

-Supongo que no podremos ir de vuelta a nuestros cuerpos..- dijo esta mientras se deprimió.

-No te preocupes, Clemont hará otra máquina- trató de consolarla "Ash".

-¡Ey! ¡Voy a tener que pagar muchas multas si no es que demandas! ¡Y luego un nuevo techo!-

-'¡Cállense todos!'- interrumpió Braixen. En eso llegó Clembot, el padre de los rubios y los bomberos. Pero, la pandilla se había escabullido a través de quien sabe dónde, cuándo y cómo.. oh, ¡ahí están! Están bajando las escaleras por afuera de la Torre, aprovechando que no hay luz para no ser vistos; ¡qué buena estrategia!

Y así fue cómo nuestros protas evitaron ser descubiertos, bajaron muchos metros de altura sin cansarse y evitaron a la prensa que los esperaba abajo de la misma estructura de la que bajaron.

Disimuladamente entraron al Centro Pokémon, todos con una actitud seria. Cuando los saludó la enfermera, apenas expresaron un saludo. Pero eso sí, la gran sorpresa fue encontrar en el cuarto de Sylveon a una Espeon en otra cama, igual de enyesada; junto a los Pokémon desaparecidos. La enfermera explicó los hechos y los dejó solos.

-¿Dónde se habían metido? ¡Exijo una explicación!- exclamó la mini rubia.

-'¡Pikachu! ¡No te me vuelvas a escapar!'- dijo Braixen antes de sofocar (tanto en la respiración, como en la temperatura) al Pokémon en cuestión con un abrazo. El pobre no pudo contestar, pero si murmuró un 'mmta mdr'.

-Digo lo mismo que Bonnie-

-Y yo también, ¿qué rayos te pasa Braixen?- preguntó "Ash" al ver la reacción de su Pokémon inicial.

Pero lo que ellos no notaban era a tres cabezas de chismosos que escuchaban la "explicación" de los Pokémon.

-Sí, nadie más podía haber hecho tanto desmadre- comentó Kalm

-¿Y cuando los atrapamos?- preguntó el originario de Johto.

-Esperemonos hasta mañana a que se vaya la prensa y podamos operar con tranquilidad- Los demás asintieron.

-¿Qué están tramando ustedes?- una voz femenina, pero potente se hizo escuchar. Cuando los tres se voltearon, se relevó que era una rubia con coleta; acompañada de un Lucario.

-¡Korrina! ¡No es lo que parece!- trató de apaciguarla Kalm, sin éxito; convenientemente.

Muchos golpes y rupturas de huesos se escucharon. Incluso el Equipo Rocket decidió no interrumpir por miedo...

=Barra Espaciadora de Gran Calidad=

Ah, sí las preguntas.. Bienvenidos y Bienvenidas a el programa que nadie ve, ¡Róbale la identidad a SylveonWriter! (Patrocinado por xRuizZAx)

Datos personales:

-Nombre completo: Sylvana Lucía Evelyn

-Dirección: Avenida Primavera, Ciudad Luminalia, Región de Kalos.

-Edad: 3 Años Humanos (Desde el estreno de X e Y)

=Preguntas:

Rolas911 pregunta:

¿Por que te gusta sylveon? ¿Cuales son tus pokémon favoritos?

R¹ ¿Me estás diciendo que no te puede gustar Sylveon? :0

R² Pues... en general me gustan todas eeveelutions. Y Sylveon. No me desgradan ningún Pokémon... excepto por Garbodor. Y los tipo acero y veneno. Excepto Koffing, el es kawaii.

"Si quieres preguntarme algo, déjalo en los comentarios"

~Chao :


	10. Capítulo 9: Ayuda Profesional

**_-Pokémon y los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños_** -

[Recuerda: "Ash" = Serena; "Serena" = Ash]

Amanece con una gran y depresiva lluvia en Ciudad Luminalia. Nuestros protagonistas aún duermen en sus respectivos cuartos del Centro Pokémon mientras la precipitación continuaba.

"Ash" estaba recostado en su cama, con un boleto que le permitiría entrar al concurso para su perfume mágico, el cual quien sabe cuándo lo consiguió; pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que necesitaba convencer (u obligar) a "Serena" a participar en el. Eso de por sí es difícil, mas aún que "él" está sin motivación como para siquiera intentarlo; pues, no tiene sentido ahora que siguen en otro cuerpo.

"Él" dejó salir un suspiro de frustración, arrugó el boleto y lo tiró hacia el bote de la basura; el cual, por una muy convenientemente razón, se encontraba a lado de la puerta.

-Oye "Ash", ¿no tendrás por ahí cinta adhesiva?- dijo nadie más y nadie menos que "Serena", a quien le cayó el papel justo en las manos -¿Uh?- dijo esta quien por mera curiosidad abrió lo que resultaría ser un boleto arrugado. El que seguía en la cama sólo se quedó viendo para ver su reacción. Viendo cómo estaba este, el verdadero Ash usó sus facultades mentales para intuir qué pasaba.

-Oh. ¿Querías participar en una presentación?-

"Ash" movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, asintiendo; aunque lentamente y sin poner mucho esfuerzo.

-Si quieres, yo puedo participar por tí;- propuso la peli miel, el azabache cambió totalmente su expresión facial; ahora irradiaba felicidad y le brillaban los ojos, por su parte, "Serena" también sonrió al ver que lo había animado -después de todo, tu lo hiciste por mi en el Gimnasio- terminó mostrándole la medalla.

-Muchas, muchas gracias- "ella" abrió los brazos, proponiéndole un abrazo, al cual "él" accedió.

-¿"Serena"? ¿Estás ahí?- dijo Clemont al mismo tiempo que llagaba a donde ellos estaban. Antes que pudiera verlos, su voz delató su posición e hizo que se separaran -Tenemos un problema- expresó en un tono que demostraba cierta preocupación.

-¿Qué es?- inquirió la mencionada.

-La madre de Serena, Grace; te está llamando por teléfono- respondió el rubio.

\- Oh-oh- expresó "Ash" ¿qué querría su madre ahora?

Los tres salieron de ése cuarto, bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia Bonnie, la cual tenía un teléfono; sólo que le tenía tapado el micrófono, esperando a que llegaran.

-Le vas a hablar tú, ¿no?-

-Por más que intente, no se oirá como mi voz... así que tendrás que hablar por mí..-

-Tomen, tomen- dijo la mini rubia dándoles el aparato.

Esperando poder cubrir a Serena, "ella" puso lentamente su oreja en el ya mencionada parte del teléfono.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Serena? Dónde andabas, llevo esperando trece minutos-

-Durmiendo... supongo...- respondió mirando al reloj de la pared, viendo que aún era temprano.

-Je, je. Era broma, cari. Pero veo que sigues siendo dormilona..-

-¡MÁ!- exclamó "Ash", quien estaba "discretamente" escuchando la conversación para que "ella" no la dejara en rídiculo... quién lo diría... Instantáneamente tapó su boca, avergonzado. Sin embargo, la madre que se encontraba del otro lado del teléfono ignoró el grito.

-Bueno, seré breve para que sigas durmiendo,- este comentario avergonzó más a "Ash" -necesito que me traigas un nuevo juego de una jarra y vasos de vidrio, se me quebró la que compré el otro día; je, je-

-Okay, está bien,- "Serena" iba a decir 'Señora Grace', pero se dió cuenta a tiempo -..mamá-

-Bueno, pues eso era. Salúdame a tus amigos. ¡Adiosito!-

-Adiós- respondió alegremente. Al ver que se había terminado la llamada, colgó el teléfono.

-¡¿Y bien?!- dijo histéricamente "Ash" -¡¿Qué te dijo?!-

-Tranquilo, sólo me dijo que le comprara un juego de vasos de vidrio con jarra.- informó "Serena", "él" exhaló tranquilamente al oír que su madre fue normal con su "hija".-

-Está bien, podemos ir a comprarlo en el Centro Comercial en la tarde- propuso el azabache.

Clemont se quedó pensando un momento, pero habló apenas se empezaron a dirigir para el restaurante.

-Tengo algo que decirles- el grupo se preguntó qué sería, pero él resolvió su duda al instante -tuve que conseguir... este.. ¿cómo puedo describirlo..? Digamos que es una especie de ayuda especial...- el grupo siguió con la misma duda -Korrina ha vuelto, y trajo a una persona que dice saber sobre este tipo de cosas...-

Casualidad o no, cuando llegaron al comedor, ya estaban Korrina, su Lucario y a una persona que ellos no conocían; pero juzgando por su bata de laboratorio, sus enormes lentes que de alguna manera reflejaban una fuente de luz y su peinado estilo 'lamida de vaca'; era un doctor o científico. O un pervertido.

Claramente el tema de conversación era aburrido o exasperante, viendo que Korrina estaba con la cabeza a ras de la mesa y el Pokémon trataba de dispararse en la boca con una pistola de plástico; mientras que el tipo hablaba emocionado.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Clemont movió la cabeza de la rubia con un dedo para ver signos de vida, a lo que ella reaccionó separando lentamente su cara de le mesa, cuando pudieron verle la cara, tenía una expresión de 'Mátenme por favor'; por lo que los presentes quedaron, cuando menos, sorprendidos.

-Oh, ya llegaron- dijo Korrina mientras poco a poco su rostro volvía a la normalidad -les presento a el amigo del primo del hermano de mi abuelo; el profesor..-

-Eduwädnik, pero mis amigos me llaman Shëralkìnt- se introdujo, pero continuó -llámenme Edu- Todos asintieron, un poco extrañados de la procedencia de este.. uh.. humano..

-Nos dijeron que usted es..- inquirió "Ash", pero el tipo este lo interrumpió.

-Efectivamente, estoy enterado de su 'problema', pero no se preocupen; soy Patólogo Especializado en el Estudio, Análisis, Resolución e Ingeniero Especializado en conflictos de cuerpo- dijo mientras abría su bata, sacaba una billetera a punto de explotar de tanto papelito verde en ella y mostraba una identificación que venía dentro. Sólo que había un problema. La sacó de cabeza, así que no era posible identificar su identidad al instante. Como "Ash" era el más cercano, se dió cuenta casi al instante y volteó su cabeza un poco...

Pero en menos de lo que cae un rayo, ya hasta había cerrado su bata.

-Yo me encargaré de que ustedes regresen a la normalidad- continuó y al terminar de hablar trató de poner sus brazos en los hombros de "Ash" y "Serena", como si fueran amigos de toda la vida; sin embargo, estos dos reaccionaron de último momento y echaron un paso a un lado, causando que esta persona se recargara en nada y cayera cómicamente al piso.

-¡Reunión de Grupo!- exclamó el 'azabache' y acto seguido, toda la pandilla se reunió a tratar el tema de si debían darle una oportunidad a esta persona que afirmaba ser una especie de doctor o equivalencia. Incluso el Lucario se unió a la junta que empezó entre varias personas en un círculo, recargando sus brazos en los hombros de los adyacentes.

-Korrina, ¿por qué en nombre de la decencia trajiste a este wey?- preguntó Clemont de manera burlona, pero molesta y disimulando tranquilidad.

-Eso no me lo digas a mí, ¿leíste el guión? Se supone que yo les presento a él y después lo mando a volar más al rato.-

-¿Qué guión?-

-El guión del fan-fic; es terriblemente malo, no sé quien rayos se loe ocurriría tal basura- opinó Bonnie, su Dedenne concordó haciendo su sonido característico.

-No sé ustedes, pero él me da mucha mala espina- comentó "Ash".

-Concuerdo, esa sonrisa es escalofriante y siento que penetra mi alma...- añadió "Serena" mientras le daba un escalofrío al recordar su sonrisa pervertida.

-'¿De qué guión estás hablando Bonnie?'- preguntó el Lucario de Korrina.

-Concuerdo contigo amigo peludo. Yo digo que le den una oportunidad, se ve como una persona amable- Y ahí estaba el señor ese entre las chicas tratando de acercarse más a ellas.

Todos de repente se voltearon hacia él y se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos.

Recibió un golpe de parte de la mini rubia.

Otro de la Líder de Gimnasio y su Pokémon.

Y de remate uno de "Ash".

El pobre se quedó retorciendo como gusano en el piso por un poco más de tiempo.

Sin remordimiento, se fueron a desayunar mientras se preguntaban qué comida no les haría daño del restaurante del Centro Pokémon, donde se rumoreaba que cocinaban Magikarps.

[En algún lugar, con Chespin]

Chespin parecía estar en lo que aparentaba ser una gran catedral, a juzgar por el tamaño y la forma del techo. Se encontraba vestido de un traje negro, pero adentro tenía una camisa blanca y un moño rojo.

A un lado de él se encontraba JOHN CENA! (No, en serio estaba ahí). Él, por su parte, estaba vestido de un traje blanco con pantalón del mismo color y unos zapatos color café claro.

-¿Qué mierdas hago aquí?- se preguntó el luchador tratando de recordar lo que pasó mientras lavaba platos.

Estaban situados los dos en una pequeña plataforma y bajando por dos escalones había un piso dividido a la mitad por una gran alfombra roja que llegaba hasta la entrada y tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha de la pieza de tela había un montón de bancos elegantes en donde estaba rebozando gente y Pokémon. A la derecha podía divisar a un Furret y a una Vulpix que se le hacían conocidos, mientras que los de la primera fila a la izquierda se parecían a los dueños de la Pokémon que lo había raptado hace cierto tiempo. La señora estaba llorando de felicidad mientras que el señor, lo hacía porque su cartera había sido 'asaltada' al pagar por todos estos detalles; y era difícil ver todos los detalles, pero se notaba el bordado de la alfombra y en los asientos, así como los múltiples y coloridos lazos que iban de aquí y allá en el techo que se iluminaban en diferentes momentos. También estaban los globos en forma de corazón, Dodecaedro, Rombo y unos muy chidos que tenían la forma exacta de una cabeza de Chespin y Leafeon, respectivamente. Y acerca de la comida, habían unos chefs de abundante bigote y gran sombrero culinario de pie y junto a ellos, un buffet de tal cantidad, variedad y calidad que te lanzarías a él si no estuvieras a punto de presenciar una boda. Y qué sería de una boda sin una novia.

Ignorando las leyes de fricción e inercia, las puertas se abrieron de repente; la canción nupcial comenzó, y la novia apareció en la entrada, con una Eevee con una tiara y un Zorua con un moño azul; detrás de ellos había tanta luz entrando de la puerta que era imposible ver lo que había afuera.

La Eevee tenía una tiara con unos adornos de plástico simulando ser cristales rosas, ella estaba cargando una canasta con lazos amarillos y blancos, llena de pétalos amarillos. El Zorua igual tenía una canasta, pero esta estaba adornada con lazos verdes y blancos y tenía pétalos verdes. Los dos pequeños Pokémon tiraban un puñado de sus pétalos con cada paso que avanzaban junto a la novia. Y hablando de esta...

Era la misma Leafeon del capítulo 7; vestida de un caro, pero hermoso vestido blanco en su totalidad, mas sólo de cerca se le veía el encaje hecho con seda de Wurmple. La prenda era tan larga que los dos Pokémon que la seguían tenían que tener cuidado de no pisar el vestido. En la parte facial tenía un velo de bello encaje en las orillas que le hacía difícil ver quién estaba en el atuendo; mas yo les aseguro, era ella.

Chespin se quedó embobado con sentimientos puros viendo la elegancia con que ella daba cada paso, hasta que progresivamente subió los dos escalones y llegó a estar en frente de él. Aunque, seguía sin poder expresar una palabra. Si no hubiere una gran tela tapando el rostro de la Pokémon, se le notaría el sonrojo que le causaba que Chespin la viera fijamente.

Posteriormente, la música se detuvo y todos se quedaron viendo al famoso luchador.

-¿Eh?- expresó mientras guardaba su taco a medio comer y se limpiaba la boca -Ah, sí. *ejem* Seamos claros, ustedes dos se aman y si continuamos así se acabará el capítulo en esta sección de relleno, así que vallamos al grano. ¿Chespin, aceptas a Leafeon como tu esposa, para siempre y por siempre, en las buenas y en las malas; hasta que mueras por ser violado todos los días?-

-'Acepto'- dijo Chespin sin darse cuenta de lo que le iba a pasar de ahora en adelante.

-Y tu Leafeon ace..-

-'Acepto'-

-Por el poder que me concedió la escritora de este fan-fic y las leyes omnipotentes de la conveniencia los declaro Marido y Mujer. Bien bésense de una vez- dijo el luchador mientras volvió a comer su taco.

A continuación, Chespin hizo a un lado el velo y sus ojos hicieron contacto por primera vez. Leafeon tenía ojos brillosos que hicieron que el Pokémon se quedara con la boca abierta nuevamente. Ella aprovechó eso y sus labios se juntaron en un beso suave al principio, pero largo y progresivo.

Muchos aplausos se le dieron a la pareja justo después.

[...]

Eso fue largo, pero de seguro querían leer eso..

Después de un formidable desyuno, todo mundo estaba de mejor humor; incluidos los Pokémon. Sólo que nadie se acostumbraba al señor de los lentes..

Estaban caminando hacia afuera del Centro Pokémon y estaba moviendo de un lado a otro un lapiz sobre una libreta pequeña. Clemont se asomó por curiosidad sobre sus hombros y vió que era un dibujo de varias personitas con flechas y anotaciones. Decidió inquirir pero se le adelantaron.

-¿A dónde deberíamos ir ahora?- preguntó "Serena".

-¡Casi se me olvida! ¡Tenemos que practicar para el performance mañana!- le recordó "Ash"

Los demás preguntaron por qué y les informaron lo que pasó. Iba a ser sólo un dato más hasta que el de la bata metió su cuchara. En un bote de helado.

-¡No se diga más!- dijo antes de meterse una gran bola de nieve a la boca -Tengo un plan que estuve diseñando- volvió a comer de su helado -esto hará que regresen a su cuerpo en un santiamen- ahora se acomodó sus lentes -pero antes...- y sacó la libreta. Toció para ajustarse la voz y les contó su 'maravilloso' plan.

-Primero, tendremos que hacer una terapia naturista; después, la prueba de reflejos y no menos importante; la carrera de cien metros, son cincuenta metros planos y cincuenta a nado.- afirmó mientras se asentía así mismo.

-Eso lo haremos luego, quizá después del evento- dijo "Serena".

-Después de mañana, lo que quieras- añadió "Ash", quien se llevó a la pelimiel directo al Centro Comercial; sin pedir permiso a nadie más.

-¿Y ustedes qué harán?- se volteó el señor para ver que los demás igual lo dejaron sólo.

[En el cuarto de Bonnie]

Todos los Pokémon estaban durmiendo tranquilamente sobre unos tazones que todavía tenían la mitad de comida servida y en una mesa cercana costurando muchos trajes y vestidos que le encargó "Ash".

-Todo está saliendo perfectamente- expresó mientras cerraba la bolsa de comida con somnífero.

[Regresando con el 'Doctor']

-Hoy veremos una de las maravillas de la ciencia, esta criatura se las ha arreglado para sugerir sus adentros...- decía mientras subía la cámara por el cuerpo una chica.

Seguía subiendo el ángulo de la cámara hasta que llegó a fotografiar a una cara muy molesta.

Por un momento desenfocó la cámara y ella resultó estar enfrente de él.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le dieron tal golpe que le botó los lentes, sin embargo, cayó cabeza abajo para que no se le vieran los ojos..

Después de acomodarse los lentes, se levantó y echó a correr sin rumbo.

Al cabo de un rato se vió frente a un hran edificio con un gran letrero que decía 'Centro Comercial', así que probablemente era un Centro Comercial. Entró esperando encontrar a más chicas "bonitas"; cuando una señorita pelimiel iba siendo arrastrada por un tipo con pelo de azabache. Un momento... ¡esos eran sus clientes!

-¡Esperenme!- exclamó, las personas mencionadas se voltearon por mera intuición.

-Doctor, ¿qué hace aquí?- preguntó el azabache.

-Pues he venido a evaluar su comportamiento como personas de diferente cuerpo... y género- respondió mientras se acercaba a "Serena" con su cámara enfocando hacia ella.

-...- la chica se limitó a alejar al viejucho con su mano empujando su cabeza.

Los veinte minutos después se resumen en que "Ash" buscaba ropa, "Serena" la seguía y entraba con 'él' a casí todas las tiendas de ropa; pero el 'Doctor'... terminaba resbalandose de forma dudosa para acabar en el piso e intentar sin éxito fotografiar los adentros del vestido de la pelimiel y el azabache tratando de matarlo con un tenedor de plástico cada vez que esto ocurría.

Y ahora iban a subir por unas escaleras eléctricas. El doc esperó un poco a subir para tener 'un buen ángulo', pero poco notó que las agujetas de sus zapatos se atoraron en los escalones.

-¡Oh, mira ése vestido!- dijo "Ash" apuntando hacia una vitrina de la tienda que estaba a lado de la escalera. La otra le pareció bien y apresuraron el paso.

-Oigan, esperee...- el Doctor trató de alcanzarlos, pero su calzado era retenido por unas piezas mecánicas que "mordieron" a sus cordones.

-¡Hey!- gritó en afán de liberarse -¡No me dejen!-

Por la parte de los otros dos, estuvieron viendo ropa que podría usar en el día de mañana. Tardaron un poco ahí en la tienda, pero al fin era hora de que "Serena" se probara la ropa que había elegido "Ash" para ella.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?- insinuó la peli miel viendo que la encargada llevaba quince conjuntos diferentes al provador.

-Para nada- ahora, él se acercó a su oido -aparte, ese cuerpo es mío; así que yo elijo lo que se ponga-

Ella suspiró y se metió dentro del provador. Poco notó ella, pero esa encargada llevaba lentes gruesos y una bata por algún motivo.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció la amabilidad de la trabajadora y esperó a que se fuera. Pero siguió adentro.

-Em, disculpe-

-Oh, no pasa nada, haz como si yo no estuviera.- dijo imitando lo mejor que pudo una voz femenina.

La pelimiel empujó a la encargada afuera y cerró la puerta. Un '¡Oh, Rayos!' se escuchó afuera, además de que alguien trataba de abrir la puerta.

Como última oportunidad, trató de tomar una foto poniendo la cámara arriba de la puerta; pero una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Hey, usted! ¡Detengase! ¡Manos arriba!-

-¡Nunca me atraparán!- exclamó antes de huir como alma que lleva el diablo.

=Barra Espaciadora de Gran Calidad=

Holi  
¿Cómo están?  
Ojalá no se mueran con el nuevo anime. Yo igual me enojé, pero es probable que tengan problemas con la audiencia.. y lo cancelen. Oí por ahí que una vez más que Pokémon tenga una baja audiencia, Tokio TV lo cancelará.  
\\_(._.)_/

Pss... ¿Qué les parece el nuevo personaje?


	11. Capítulo 10: Perfume Mágico

**_-_** _Pokémon y los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños_ -

[Recuerda: "Ash" = Serena; "Serena" = Ash]

Eran la una en punto de la noche. Tambaleandose por el sueño venía una entrenadora que curiosamente iba a participar en un performance mañana y necesitaba un buen descanso después de practicas hasta tarde. Dicho esto, llegó a su cama y se lanzó boca abajo y se durmió casí al instante.

Cuando Ash se levantó, él estaba en su cuerpo, pero había algo... extraño... tenía un gran moño en el pecho, aparte de muchos otros que estaban costurados a un gran vestido rosa con rojo pastel.

-No, no, no, no- comenzó a desesperarse, con las manos en el listón, luchó por quitarselo; pero daba la ilusión de que usaron mucha costura o pegamento, pues estaba unido a su cuerpo. Todo empeoró cuando empezó a sacudirse.

-¡No, no, no, no, no!- ya empezaba a patalear -¡Noooooo!-

-¡"Serena"!- una voz se hizo notar. Al momento en que dejó de gritar y abrió los ojos, se dió cuenta de una niña rubia con unos ojos que estaban tan abiertos por el asombro que parecía que el Titanic podía pasar sin problemas.

-¡Pensé que estabas en contra de esas prácticas obsenas!- exclamó mientras la pelimiel se sentaba en la esquina de la cama. Para su sorpresa ya estaba arreglada para la presentación.

Dado que Bonnie seguía viendo a una parte abajo del cuello de la chica, esta bajó su mirada.

Sus manos, aún sosteniendo con cierta tensión algo que acordaron que ella no debía tocar.

En eso entran Korrina y "Ash"; riéndose mientras el azabache tenía agarrado un vaso con jugo de manzana. Los dos, al mirar la escena; se quedan serios por un segundo. Sólo uno.

"Serena"dió un grito ahogado a la par que retraía sus manos y se daba cuenta que lo que acababa de hacer; inconsientemente, claro.

Pero ellas no lo tomarían tan bien.

Qué va. Lo tomarían muy, muy mal.

Y así fue.

El vaso que sotenía "Ash" se resbaló de sus cinco dedos y fue sometido a la gravedad en cámara lenta. Al tocar levemente el piso, una gran grita se dibujó en el vidrio y finalmente explotó en mil pedazos; derramando su contenido. En ese mismo tiempo, Korrina ya tenía a "Serena" agarrada por el cuello.

-¡Hijo de..- le gritó en la cara. Ya estaba su puño a dos centímetros cuando algo la lanzó muy lejos de ahí.

"Ash", un cuchillo y ojos ardiendo gracias a la furia que se estaba manifestando desde adentro. Eso era todo lo que logró ver hasta que el sediento de sangre, en dos segundos, logró hacer presión en su cuello con el instrumento filoso.

-Habla- Ésas fueron las cinco letras que resumían dos millones de hojas llenadas con insultos a más no poder.

-¡Te lo juro! ¡Es un malentendido!- Al escuchar esta excusa, lo miro a los ojos muy detenidamente. Mostraban temor.

-Te dejaré vivir sólo porque hoy es el concurso- dijo "Ash" mientras retiraba el cuchillo pero rozaba su mandíbula al mismo tiempo.

Cuando regresó el objeto a su lugar original, él se dió cuenta de que una pelimiel con ojos en espiral yacía en la cama.

Este momento fue grabado por una persona con lentes que reflejaban el Sol en todo momento, en la distancia; para uso personal y quizás comercial.

"Serena" volvió a abrir los ojos. Estaba en una silla con lo que parecía ser una ropa casual, no era su atuendo de todos los días, pero tenía una blusa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla; así que no tendría problemas al caminar. Se levantó de la silla preguntandose cómo había terminado así, pero distinguió un olor muy característico que difícilmente ignoraría: el de la comida.

Y no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba la pandilla en una mesa de concreto con sombrilla incluida, esperando que Clemont comprara comida en una cocina ubicada convenientemente enfrente del convenientemente recién construido Museo de arte folclórico de Kalos. (Convenientemente).

Ah, ahora resulta. Despertó en un camión de dudosa procedencia. Como sea, el hecho de que esté viva significa que la dejarán vivir. Hoy.

Acto seguido, se bajó del camión. La calle estaba vacía; al parecer, era bastante temprano. Caminó hasta una mesa donde estaban todos los demás excepto por Clemont, quien estaba en la fila.

Cuando Pikachu lo avistó, corrió hacia 'ella'; haciendo el "pikapi" que siempre hacía cuando 'la' veía.

-Hola Pikachu, ¿ya desayunaste?-

-'"¡Serena"; Braixen me va a matar o algo peor!'- La cara que tenía el ratón amarillo daba prueba de su miedo. ¿Pero a qué exactamente?

-'¡Ven aquí o pasarás de macho a hembra!'- Y pues eso, Braixen enojada corriendo tras él con una hacha que de alguna manera había conseguido y podía cargar... ya saben, típica mañana extraña.

Al verla, Pikachu siguió corriendo, dejando atrás a la entrenadora. Curiosamente, esta situación empezó cuando a Braixen le llegó una carta de Buneary. Digamos que es mala suerte. Mala, pero conveniente y chistosa mala suerte. Con algo de esa misma suerte, comerán Pikachu en picadillo; me han dicho que es muy sabroso.. ah, sí; la historia.

[Siete aburridas horas después]

De una conveniente limusina proporcionada por CK Industries salen un azabache con lentes oscuros a pesar de ser noche, una pelimiel que parecía ser la que iba a concursar, unos guardaespaldas rubios vestidos de traje negro con lentes oscuros (que levantaban su brazo ocasionalmente, no para que los fans no pasaran; sino para no chocar, pues no veían nada).

Todos iban hacia las entradas, yendo por una alfombra rosa (la pusieron desde la mañana y pues, se destiñó)

La pelimiel destacaba, pues obviamente era la performer. Llevaba un chalequillo sin mangas principalmente blanco, el cual tenía una abertura en la parte frontal y entre el espacio tenía dos hilos trenzados que conectaban ambas partes. Gracias a la abertura se podía ver una blusa blanca y un adorno rosa abajo de un moño que estaba arriba de su pecho. El chalequillo lucía como el director de una orquesta, incluida la 'cola de pinguino' que caracteriza a esos traje; sólo que tenía un poco de rosa en los bordes de dicha cola. También traía piesta una falda que tenía un patron rosa y blanco verticalmente, a pegue con el calequillo; pero cómo olvidar las medias negras que tenía. De calzado tenía unas zapatillas blancas con detalles rosas y en la cabeza tenía un sombrero de mago, pero este era completamente blanco a exepción de dos corazones de rosa pastel como adorno. Ah, y de alguna manera su pelo le volvió a crecer. (Magia de las extensiones).

Detrás de ella le seguían sus Pokémon. Braixen iba vestida de general a juego con los colores y estilo de "Serena"; interesantemente tenía a un Pikachu atado de cadenas, arrastrandolo. Su Pancham tenía un traje completo de coronel, sin embargo, se deduciría por su sombrero que no era un militar, sino parte de una orquesta. Y lo mismo puede decirse de su Sylveon, llevando un traje blanco que terminaba en una 'cola de pingüino'; con un sombrero que se parecía mucho al que llevaba en uno de los endings cuando era una Eevee, pero de color blanco para ir a juego.

Entraron al lugar, donde los acompañantes se tuvieron que irse a sus lugares en los asientos; mientras que ella se dirigió a los adentros de la misteriosa 'sala de espera', donde las performers esperaban pacientemente que la que estaba en el escenario muriera de un infarto y ellas ganaran. Raro, pero así era el mundo de la competencia.

Abrió la puerta y tras dar un vistazo, entró. Había muchas performers haciendo alguna clase de arreglo para ellas o para sus Pokémon. Como ella ya estaba arreglada, sólo se quedó esperando a que el evento comenzara...

[...]

Un señor que parecía ser el gemelo de Pierre salió de una plataforma móvil en medio del escenario. Estaba vestido casi igual que el mencionado, pero de un verde sólido; incluidas las lucesitas. El escenario consistía de la misma plataforma detrás de una gran pantalla y alrededor estaban las 'gradas'.

-¡Buenos días gente de Kalos! ¿Cómo están?- saludó el aparente anfitrión.

-¡Ya son las ocho y media de la noche!- se escuchó entre los asistentes al evento.

-¡Me alegra oír que están listos! ¡Hoy, las competidoras demostraran si son dignas de recibir la rídiculamente estúpida cantidad de dinero que por algún motivo ajeno a nuestro conocimiento CK Industries está dispuesto a donar! ¡Sí, la compañía de cucharas de plástico; esa misma!-

-¡¿Qué dijiste de mi madre?!- se escuchó por ahí.

-¡Ahora! ¡Conozcan a las participantes!-

De otras plataformas salieron ocho performers mientras se iluminaban con unas lámparas del techo y se decía su nombre. "Serena" fue la última en presentarse.

-¡Y bien! ¡¿Alguna sabe qué tienen que hacer?!- preguntó el verde a las chicas.

-¡Tu **ta madre lo sabe!- se escuchó desde los asientos.

El tipo de verde se quedó serio un momento.

-¡Correcto!- exclamó felizmente. Pinchi bipolar.

En la pantalla apareció una anciana con lentes de montaña y un jetpack. Por el fondo se podía ver que estaba en el aire en los alrededores de la Gruta Helada.

-¡Exacto hijitas!- asintió en su dulce voz de abuela -¡Yo sé todo acerca de lo que tienen que hacer! ¡Es súper fácil! ¡En la primera ronda tienen que responder unas sencillas preguntas acerca de los Pokémon! ¡Mientras esquivan ataques de los Pokémon enemigos y tratan de dañar a las demás competidoras!- ahora estaba riéndose de manera maniática -¡En la segunda, tendrán que realizar una presentación que asombre a mi adorado Oddish!- cuando se mostró a dicho Pokémon, el pobre tipo Planta/Veneno estaba hecho un cubo de hielo con una expresión de asustado -¡Y por último! ¡Demostrarán sus habilidades derrotando a tres campeones de ligas Pokémon!- Ahora la cámara mostraba a Red, Gold y a Kalm atados en sus respectivas sillas -¡Suerte! La necesitarán..- dijo lo último en un tono maquiavelico antes de comenzar a reír desenfrenadamente.

[...]

Y ahora estaban en la primera prueba, de conocimiento. Estaban en una especia de atril, con un botón rojo. La pelimiel sintió un poco de presión al ver que todas las demás de veían decididas y "Ash" tenía un cartel de 'Vamos Serena', junto a un gran corazón; el cual estaba grabando un señor junto con una reportera que parecía conocida. Ya se imaginaba la noticia...

Y sobre los ataques de los contrincantes; de vez en cuando había que esquivar un psicorrayo o viento afín, pero normalmente los ataques iban dirigidos a sus Pokémon.

Como sólo podían elegir a un acompañante, "Serena" eligió a Sylveon; pues esta conocía Rapidez y no falla.

-¡Incorrecto!- dijo el señor que estaba con un bastón señalando a la Performer de traje azul con tutú del mismo color; quien había respondió incorrectamente y fue golpeada por un grupo de hojas.

-¡Es mi oportunidad!- pensó "Serena" al pulsar el botón del atril a la par que bajaba la cabeza para dejar pasar a un Beedrill que atentaba con matarla.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la respuesta, Presentadora Serena?- Ahora Sylveon le lanzaba Rapidez a alguien.

La mencionada se dió cuenta de que no sabía la pregunta y una gota en la frente apareció. Pero en vez de ver rápidamente a la pantalla, respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió antes de ser golpeada por un Trueno

-¡Más de nueve mil!- dijo mientras esquivaba dicho ataque.

-¡Correcto!- Su Sylveon la cubrió de una Carga Dragón, ya que el daño sobre la Pokémon se multiplicaría por cero.

La respuesta resultó ser correcta, a pesar de que la pregunta era '¿Cuál es mi nivel de zukulencia?'

La ronda de preguntas era bastante simple, el chiste era no morir en el intento. Y si les digo que las respuestas correctas de Serena fueron 'No rompas más mi pobre corazón', 'Endooioooo, I will always love uuuuuu', 'Nu are vi hr med Caramelldansen', 'Husbando' mientras esquivaba ataques de diversos contrincantes les dará mucha pereza leerlas. (Y no es la principal atracción de este capitulo.

[...]

Ya era la segunda ronda. "Serena" estaba en el cuarto lugar y en vez de estar lista, estaba dormida en una silla.

-'Levantate flojo'- dijo Braixen moviendo a "Serena", parece que no es muy eficaz...

-'Él sólo se levanta con una descarga'- comentó Pikachu.

-'¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hablar?'- respondió molesta mientras preparaba su puño.

El pobre ratón eléctrico ya había tenido suficiente por hoy, así que sólo cerró los ojos.

Pero una gran inhalación lo salvó. Fue "Serena", quien acababa de despertar.

-¿eh?- ella seguía somnolienta, incluso bostezó más de una vez.

-'Vamos, rápido, rápido'- su Pancham la empujaba para que pudiera llegar a la plataforma a tiempo, pues ya era hora de que iniciara con su presentación.

Y entonces "Serena" se terminó de despertar con la plataforma subiendo al escenario. Había tres luces hacia ella y en la pantalla estaba un Oddish dentro de un cubo de hielo. El bullicio lentamente dejó de escucharse y una medio despierta pelimiel empezaba con su espectáculo.

"Serena" asintió a sus Pokémon. Braixen asintió a "Serena". Pancham igual. Sylveon estaba con cara de 'no por favor'. (Pikachu estaba abajo tratando de lijar su cadena).

-¡Pancham! ¡Usa Roca Afilada!-

El mencionado dijo parcialmente su nombre; saltó y, habiendo alzado el puño, arremetió contra el suelo; provocando que saliera una formación rocosa en el piso, en el mismo lugar donde la tipo Hada estaba parada, por lo que esta salió volando hacia el techo.

-¡Sylveon, usa Rapidez y luego Viento Feérico! ¡Braixen, usa Lanzallamas en un momento!-

La Pokémon Vínculo hizo que aparecieran unas estrellas de extraña procedencía e inmediatamente después las lanzó contra la piedra que se había formado antes. Braixen se puso ahí abajo y a la par que su compañera movía sus 'listones' e invocaba a un fuerte viento rosa, ella le respondió con un potente lanzallamas.

El resultado visual era cuanto menos, interesante. En vez de anularse los movimientos, el fuego viajó adentro de la rotatoria brisa rosa, formando un vórtice que se abría en la parte de arriba y mantenía a Sylveon flotando. Dado la baja iluminación que tenía la parte de los asientos, este movimiento improvisado iluminó a todo mundo. Pero no había terminado.

-¡Pancham, Empujón!-

Después de dar un salto tremendo, el Pokémon mencionado se suspendió en el aire y empujó al vortice en el medio del cuello, el cual empezó a alargarse y extenderse horizontalmente a la par que giraba; dándole forma de arco. Este 'arco' siguió girando por el escenario hasta llegar a tal extensión que casí rostizaba a las personas en las gradas cuando pasaba por ellas. Inclusó mató al asistente #288, pero sobrevivió.

Justo antes de que tuvieran que preocuparse por la trayectoria del 'arco', "Serena" le dió una última órden a Braixen.

-¡Ahora Braixen! ¡Llamarada!-

Braixen dejó de usar Lanzallamas y se preparó para sacar una gran carga ígnea que viajó hasta la mitad del 'arco', hasta que se liberó la energía y explotó en unos destellos rojoanaranjados y polvillo rosa; que curiosamente tenía forma de las caras de Serena, Braixen, Pancham y Sylveon.

En cuanto a esta última, dado que ya no había nada que la sostuviese, cayó lentamente hasta que la atrapó Pancham, luego este fue atrapado por Braixen y esta por "Serena"; respectivamente.

-¡Finish!- exclamó la pelimiel mientras sonreía, pero su cara puso una de duda cuando vio a "Ash" con una cara de preocupación.

Entonces se volteó y, efectivamente, el Oddish no se había movido. No había rastro de las demás performers y una compuerta se abría donde estaba parada la "torre" humana-pokémon; incitando a que cayeran abajo, a un agujero oscuro.

-Aaaa..- expresó tratando de mantener el equilibrio sosteniendo a tres Pokémon (que pesaban cuarenta y cinco kilos en total).

Entonces un grito ahogado de suspenso mató al silencio.

En lo que parecía ser la última vez que miraría a la pantalla, el hielo del Oddish mostraba una grieta.

La compuerta se empezó a cerrar a la par que la grieta del hielo se hacía más y más grande. "Serena" por fin pudo soltar a sus Pokémon. No tardó en quebrarse el hielo indicado por un típico -'¿Oddi, Oddish?'-

Los aplausos irrumpieron justo después.

[...]

-Muchas gracias chicas... y Pancham- felicitaba la pelimiel a sus Pokémon. Todos le respondieron muy felices.

Pikachu seguía tratando de lijar las cadenas con lo que parecía una lija de uñas muy gastada; claro, sin mucho éxito.

-La siguiente prueba es un combate Pokémon...- dijo pensando en qué estrategia podría usar.

[...]

-¡¿Cómo que no tienen Pokémon?!- cuestionó el anfitrión.

-Pues..-

-Es una historia chistosa..-

-..y termina con que no tenemos Pokémon.-

-¡Pero si son campeones de al menos una liga!- ahora este estaba refunfuñando y pataleando en el piso. Los tres secuestrados hicieron el ademán de 'ni modos'.

-Entonces... ¿gano por default?- preguntó la pelimiel ante la situación que se acababa de presentar. Sus Pokémon esperaban una respuesta positiva, puesto que todos reconocemos que nadie perdería contra Serena (claro, si quitamos las inexactitudes del anime).

-¡No!- negó mientras volvía en sí -Hay otras formas de probarte..-

-¡Ooooooohh Sí!- de la oscuridad de la sombra salió nadie más y nadie menos que..

-¡Es el loquito que nos anda siguiendo!- exclamó "Serena" en su asombro. Sus Pokémon se pusieron en forma defensiva.

-Estás en lo correcto excepto en lo de loco.- confirmó el doctor pervertido.

-El doctor de nombre desvonocido será el juez final en lo que sea que te califique.. a la v-

-¡EXACTO!- dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, sonriendo.

-¿Y qué va a ser?-

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Esperaba que preguntaras eso! ¡Es muy fácil, sólo tienes que vestirte de esto!- dijo mientras le daba una bolsa de la tienda Très Chic de Luminalia.

-Uh- comentó "Serena" -La bolsa está vacía, ¿de qué se supone que me debo vestir?- ahora se dedicó a pensar un poco y se molestó mucho.

-Esa es la idea..- le dijo con una sonrisa.

No sólo le dió un puñetazo, le dijo a sus Pokémon que lo atacaran e incluso vino Korrina a golpearlo (usando su Lucario como arma viviente).

-Ta... bien... ganas...- Korrina lo estaba ahorcando, no podía hablar bien..

-Gané- le dijo al anfitrión con una sonrisa. Con mucho enojo le confirmó asintiendo lentamente.

-¡La ganadora es la performer Serena!- A continuación, dos encargados le trajeron un enorme cheque.

-¡Ha ganado la enorme suma de...- el que estaba hablando miró por todos lados -¡eh! ¿Dónde se ha metido?-

[...]

Tras un escape rudimentario pero altamente exitoso; "Serena", así como toda la pandilla estaban en las afueras de un Centro Comercial; a punto de enterarse de que "Ash" gastó una enorme suma de dinero en un perfume. Claro, los vendedores no vieron nada extraño en un chico comprando un perfume para atraer, pues eso, chicos.

=Barra Separadora de Gran Calidad=

Hoolaaa  
¿Qué tal les va?

No he muerto (aún) c:

Una cosa, si les parece que el capítulo se apresuró bastante háganmelo saber y en un futuro cercano trataré de expandirlo; sólo es que quería mantener enfocado el cap. en la presentación (y hacer algo como en el cap. de la batalla de gimnasio).

Presuntamente el siguiente capítulo se llamará: "Cuando la vida te da lemmon, haz lemmonada". La trama todavía me falta planearla y NO, no habrá nada de eso. Pero siempre puedes sugerir algo en los comentarios, déjame oirte :3


	12. Capítulo 11: Cuando la vida te da lemmon

**_-Pokémon y los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños_** -

[Recuerda: "Ash" = Serena; "Serena" = Ash]

[¡2k lecturas! ¡100 votos! ¡Gracias de verdad! ¡Muchísimas Gracias!]

[Nota Feérica: Me enfermé y estoy muriendo *-* Los suplementos con hierro son malos para los tipo hada, ¿saben?]

"Ash" estaba leyendo detenidamente las instrucciones del perfume que había comprado hace unas horas. Se veía bastante peligroso a pesar de estar en un envase bastante fino. Las instrucciones decían algo sobre que su potencia era altísima y que cualquier chico caería por tí. Claro, no lo podía probar en su cuerpo actual.

-"Ash", ya van a bajar los demás a cenar- avisó Bonnie y a continuación se escucharon pasos que iban hacia abajo, quizá por las escaleras.

Guardó el dichoso pero caro perfume dentro de una tela y lo metió dentro del cajón del tocador; después alcanzó a Bonnie. Mañana sería un día.. interesante.

[...]

Había un gran lago de saliva que fluía hasta el piso y provenía de la boca del azabache favorito de todos. Lo que nunca vio venir fue que alguien estaba desatornillando la cerradura de la puerta, poco después; esta cayó directo al piso pero convenientemente no despertó a "Ash". Una sombra se acercaba poco a poco a la cama...

Pero se resbaló con la saliva y se golpeó la cabeza con una Pokébola tirada por ahí.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no gritar, sobandose la enorme bola roja que le salió de la nuca. Si pensó que podría seguir, nah..

Clemont se dió la vuelta en su cama y se cayó al piso, mas en su caso... él estaba en la litera de arriba; aterrizando en la misma sombra.

Se tuvo que moverse como gusano para salir, pero finalmente se safó y continuó con su plan.

[...]

-¿Ya se despertaron?- una voz medio conocida llamó.

Tanto "Serena" como "Ash" estaban acostados en una alfombra de baño, las diminutas gotas que salpicaban se sentían por todas partes. Estaban frente a un jacuzzi como para dos personas.

Gradualmente se fueron levantando y miraron a su alrededor. Ellos seguían en sus pijamas, pero aquél...

-¡Bienvenidos al paraíso de la vida!- El presuntamente Dr. Eduwädnik estaba adentro, literalmente con sólo sus lentes (gracias a Arceus que la corriente de agua estaba sacando bastantes burbujas) -¡Es hora de empezar nuestra terapia naturista! Y por naturista no me refiero al uso de medicamentos orgánicos...- dijo lo último en voz baja riéndose un poco.

-¿Ahora?- inquirió "Serena".

-¿Aquí?- preguntó "Ash".

-Shsh, basta de excusas, dense prisa y métanse al agua-

-¿Nos puede recordar por qué debemos entrar al jacuzzi con **usted**?-

-Soy un experto, ¿recuerdas querida? Con esta terapia estarán de vuelta en un santiamén-

Los dos suspiraron mirandose para decidir qué hacer; aunque eso, no tardaron en decidir ir por sus trajes de baño pues, poco podían perder al intentarlo.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el mismo doctor con una carota cuando escuchó que irían a buscar sus bañadores -¡Esta es una terapia naturista!- ahora se levantó y pues...

-¡Ah! ¡Serena, no mires!- dijo "Serena" al taparle los ojos a "Ash".

-¿Es tan malo?-

-¡Horrible! ¡Me voy a poner manzanilla en los ojos después de esto!-

-Oh, ¿todo por la castidad, supongo?-

-¡¿Qué están esperando?!- ahora este desvergonzado se rió pícaramente mientras se acomodaba los lentes, que al igual que Clemont, reflejaban alguna fuente de luz con bastante intensidad.

Y entonces la policía irrumpió.

-¡Manos arriba! ¡Está acorralado!-

-¡Nunca me atraparán! ¡NUNCA! ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!-

Y dicho eso, saltó desde el tercer piso de un edificio, desnudo. Los oficiales, al ver esto, bajaron las escaleras como personas normales (aunque empujaron a un Gallade, una ancianita y a una psicópata de pelo rosa que arrestaron por tratar de degollar al que la empujó) y lo persiguieron.

-...-

-...-

-¿Quieres... desayunar fuera?-

-Va-

[...]

Ya se habían teletransportado al Centro Pokémon gracias a los maravillosos Jacs marca Tobías S.A. de C.V. (Patente Pendiente) porque como habían sido secuestrados no tenían sus carteras.

"Serena" se quedó en el cuarto de "Ash" y Clemont porque 'él' se iba a dar un baño porque sí. Otra cosa, también le había dejado a cargo bañar a sus Pokémon y a su cuerpo. Pero ella no se tenía que, pues, ya se había bañado hace una semana y faltaba otra para la siguiente ducha.

Buscó por todos lados hasta encontrar en un cajón del tocador el mismo perfume que compró 'el azabache' y se lo rocío a Braixen y a Sylveon (Pancham, pues... tenía la misma costumbre que "Serena"); después se lo roció sobre ella.

-¿Qué es eso que te estas echando?- preguntó una Korrina cargando sobre su hombro una larga katana que chorreaba la sangre de algún individuo de bata blanca y preocupante sonrisa.. Ah, su Lucario la seguía detrás.

-No sé, pero sirve para ocultar el olor del sudor- explicó mientras los Pokémon asentían no muy agradecidos de no estar limpios, aunque por alguna razón Pikachu había dejado de lijar su cadena y trataba de no respirar cerca de Braixen.

-¡Increíble! ¿Haces esto porque te bañas cada dos semanas?-

-¡¿Tu igual?!-

-'Qué asco'- dijo su Lucario mientras se retiraba a alguna parte. Por su parte, la rubia y la rubia castaña se agarraron de las manos y dieron saltitos de alegría de una manera infantil.. a los Pokémon presentes se les formó una gotita en la frente.

Así continuaron un rato hasta que salió "Ash" del baño y se fueron a desayunar a algún lado. Korrina igual se fue, no sin antes rociarse aquél perfume.

[...]

No había pasado ni quince minutos de haberse sentado en la mesa y ya habían varias personas molestando a "Serena", declarándose públicamente. "Ash" estaba con cara de pokerface, tratando de comer a gusto. Claramente no había de qué preocuparse, después de todo Ash no entendería al afecto intrapersonal ('amor'); pero era incómodo que estuvieras en otro cuerpo observando cómo 'te' cortejan.

-¡Serena! ¡Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo!-

-Disculpa, pero incluso yo me canso de estar con mi Pikachu; por cierto ¿dónde estará?- filosofó mientras otro aprovechaba la oportunidad.

-¡Yo, Serena! ¡El destino nos ha llevado a conocernos!-

-Lo siento, pero no tengo ganas de un combate Pokémon- Ella sintió a la Pokéball de Greninja moverse, diciéndole que estaba mintiendo.

-Shh, luego- dijo sujetando la pokéball para inmovilizarla.

"Ash" se acercó al oído de 'ella' para susurrarle si se quería ir; pero su nariz reaccionó antes.

-¡*Achu*!- estornudó, debido a que su cuerpo reaccionó al perfume; mas por ser el cuerpo de Ash, no le hizo efecto. Pero sí supo qué lo causó.

-Eh, "Serena"-

-¿Sí?- respondió mientras detenía a alguien que la estaba tratando de besarla.

-Usaste... ¿usaste el perfume que estaba en un cajón?-

-¿El que decía 'No usar, sí tu; no lo uses :v '? Sí, ¿porqué?-

-¡Imbécila! ¡Nos has condenado!-

-¡Serena! ¡Ahí estás! ¡Desde Ciudad Batik sentí tu olor!- Y sí, ahí estaba nadie más y nadie menos que el acosador número uno de Serena diciendo cosas irracionales que suponían cosas peturbadoras. No poner a Tierno en esto es imposible xD

-Oh fuk. Como que.. deberíamos irnos, ¿no?- Y dicho esto el azabache agarró a "Serena" como si se tratara de un objeto y se fue corriendo con ella viajando horizontalmente bajo su brazo. (Pon una botella en tu hombro y cierra tu brazo para sostener la botella. Así.)

Antes de salir del restaurante, al mesero le dieron un cupón caducado de una búsqueda gratis en Gúgul; diciendole 'quédese con el cambio'. Y siquiera antes de que se diera cuenta una turba de pretendientes lo aplastaron.

A ellos dos le tocaría correr un buen tramo.

[...]

Braixen era muy posesiva con Pikachu. No, en serio. Al darse cuenta de las propiedades 'mágicas' del perfume le roció directamente en en sus fosas nasales, con resultados sorprendentes: Pikachu murió.

Pero sobrevivió.

Ahora yacía sobre el vientre de Braixen, quien estaba boca arriba en un sillón, con una cara muy roja ya sea de fiebre o lujuria, quien sabe; pero eso sí, incapaz de moverse.

En cambio Sylveon ya había aprendido la lección, ella se había bañado para quitarse el olor y cuando salió vio a la Pokémon Zorro acariciar a la ratita amarilla con una sonrisa muy pronunciada y ojos sin brillo.

-'Patético..'- suspiró la tipo Hada mientras se iba a un lugar más tranquilo, hasta que recibió una llamada de ayuda via telepatía; cortesía de una Espeon bien conocida.

-' _psss amiguita, necesito tu ayuda_ '- escuchó en sus pensamientos..

-'Hay no, ¿tu otra vez? Pensé que habías muerto en el Capítulo Ocho'- En eso, Nova salió de una baldosa del techo.

-'Ja ja ja, ¡qué chistosa! ¿Te he dicho que eres mi mejor amiga?'-

-'Ya, ¿qué quieres? No puedes ser tan buena ni contigo misma'-

-'Bien, verás; recuerdas a Sergio, ¿verdad?'- Sylveon asintió -'Bien, ya ni me quiere hablar; ¿hice algo malo?'- preguntó Espeon con sus patas junto a sus mejillas. La tipo hada se limitó a lanzarle una lata de soda.

[...]

-¿Ash? ¿Serena²? ¿Están ahí?- dijo Kalm levantando una piedra bastante grande como para que él la pudiere levantar, convenientemente.

-Es inútil, nunca podremos encontrarlos- mencionó Gold, quien estaba sentado en otra roca con una red de mariposas bastante ancha sobre su hombro; aparte, se veían todos bastante cansados.

-Deberíamos idear un plan para que ellos vengan a nosotros..-

-¡Con permiso!- grito desde la distancia un muchacho de pelo negro alborotado cargando a una chica de pelo color miel corriendo tal gran velocidad que una nube de polvo se alzaba tras de él.

-¿Uh?- Cuando pasaron próximos a ellos, sintieron una fuerza de inercia que los empujó un poco debido a su misma velocidad. Pero lo que más daño causó fue que había muchas personas siguiendo a esos dos casi a la misma velocidad y con esa misma velocidad, fueron aplastados. Auch.

[...]

"Ash" había corrido aproximadamente quince kilómetros sin fatigarse ni sudar ni deshidratase, pues 'él' es un ser que solamente necesita aire para vivir (al igual que la mayoría de personajes de anime). Los fanboys se habían perdido en la distancia, por lo que probablemente no tenían nada que qué preocuparse; dejando de lado el Metapod con quien 'él' se iba a tropezar, claro.

Su caída fue bastante interesante. Tras haberse tropezado con dicho Pokémon, se cayó por un pequeño desnivel a lado del camino en que iban y se dieron una vuelta completa.

Cuando, finalmente, "Ash" despertó, estaba acostado boca arriba en el suelo. Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba separar mucho su cabeza del suelo porque había algo encima de él, a saber, el abdomen de "Serena"; convenientemente conveniente. Y más conveniente era que 'ella estuviera desmayada en esa posición.. cuando menos no había nadie que los pudiere observar así..

-¡ASH! ¡SERENA!- unos tres personajes principales de algún videojuego sobre monstruos de bolsillo iban buscándolos -¡SALGAN DE DONDE ESTÉN!-

En realidad 'él' no tenía muchas opciones, se oían bastante molestos; más cuando menos no tendría que estar en una posición extraña donde parecía hacerle cosas a sí misma (literalmente), así que trató de gritar aun y con un peso sobre toda su cara.

También trató de arrimar a un lado a "Serena", pero sólo consiguió que 'ella' se arrimara hacia adelante y que la boca de 'él' terminara más abajo que el abdomen de 'ella'.

Cuando se sintió a sí misma; vociferó mucho, mucho. Pero al oír que cuando gritaba "Serena" decía varias veces la letra 'a' con mucha dulzura comenzó a romper en lágrimas.

[...]

Dos horas habían pasado. Casi parece como si las hubiere contado. Estaba muy silenciosa toda la ruta, se podían a ver todos los Pokémon que acostumbraban visitar a la ruta en busca de un entrenador que los salvara de morir de hambre gracias a la creciente industrialización o a manos de depredadores.

Y esa paz se rompió con un inhalación muy arreciada y profunda de parte de "Serena". De su abierta boca salía un tramo de saliva y procedió a sentarse sobre "Ash", quien se había dormido en sus propias lágrimas. Mientras se espabilaba, movió el casi inerte cuerpo del chico.

-"Ash", "Ash"- llamó mientras lo sacudía -¿estás bien? ¿qué pasó?-

-¿uh?- fue lo último que dijo con su tramo de saliva cuando fue golpeada con algún objeto de madera.

[...]

"Ash" y "Serena" son personas que se divierten mucho. Ya no es la primera vez que ellos despiertan en un lugar extraño, rodeado de objetos puntiagudos raros y con una persona de extravagante sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla.

-¿Qué?- preguntó "Serena" mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos. Volteó a su alrededor por respuestas y lo único que la oscuridad le permitió divisar fue a "Ash" quien, al igual que ella, estaba amarrado a una cama; por algún motivo... ah, también estaba el Doc con una motosierra encendida..

Espera, ¡¿que?!

-¡Ahora sí enclenques! ¡Tendremos un poquito de amor entre nosotros!- y procedió a reírse maníaticamente mientras aceleraba la velocidad de la herramienta cortante.

-¡¿Qué está pasandooooo?!- gritó mientras todo el paisaje cambiaba... como... una ilusión...

Aunque seguía amarrada, el ambiente estaba iluminado por una bola de espejos girando y ahora el Doc estaba vestido y bailando el Rick Roll.

-Los mataré y los freiré-

-Los venderé por la deep web-

-Pero antes los haré pasar mucho... ¡AMOR!-

-No los defraudaré-

-No los dejaré-

-No les mentiré-

-No serán vírgenes-

-No usaré protección-

-Y SÍ los lastimaré...-

-Lalalalalalalalalalalaaalalallaallalalallslalslalaslsalallalwlwlkqlkskslaklskakalksalqlsjidjjjjsjdhenxncencnansjndnsjdneuunansxnnzmnxuwxmqsqxamskixwiwmddmamsa,akaw,a,.a.s,w.,.a,w,.,...- curiosamente.. de un momento a otro se desplomó al piso convulsionando y sacando espuma de la boca y gradualmente dejó de moverse... o respirar...

-¡¿Qué está pasandoooooOooOOoo?!- ahora sí parecía que estaba despertando...

[...]

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!- De un brinco casi salta de la cama de la clínica del Centro Pokémon... conforme respiraba poco a poco se daba cuenta de que fue una rara pesadilla.

'Ella' se limitó a tirarse a la cama por un momento.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente mostrando al resto de la pandilla. Todos tenían una cara de preocupación y extrañeza debido al grito.

-Hay no...- "Serena" se tapó la cara con una almohada por vergüenza.

-¿Tuviste una... pesadilla?- preguntó Bonnie, a lo que 'ella' asintió moviendo su cabeza sin soltar la almohada.

-Te encontramos junto con "Ash" tirada en el desnivel de una ruta- explicó Korrina

Ni yo sé cómo continuar desde aquí.

[...]

-Wey, ya siento que somos como el Team Rocket de este universo: siempre muriéndonos de hambre- argumentó Red. Y era casi cierto, desde que no tenían Pokémon, pocos fondos y bastantes herramientas (como redes de mariposa tamaño humano) sacadas de la nada.

-Oigan, ¿me están escuchando?- preguntó para ver si valía la pena gastar su aliento.

-No sé, la verdad es que sólo estás delirando; yo siento que si seguimos así llegaremos al Centro Pokémon donde están Ash y Serena- respondió Gold

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Kalm tiene un periódico-

-¿Y eso?-

-Yo qué sé, lo dice el guión..-

- _¡¿QUÉ GUIÓN?!_ Kalm, pásadme tu periódico...-

-No, ya casi termino el crucigrama- decía Kalm mientras se veía determinado con un lapiz resolviendo alguna cosa.

Red se asomó para ver qué estaba haciendo...

-Kalm, eso.. eso es la sección de Deportes..-

-Ah, con razón no encontraba las casillas..- respondió inocentemente pensativo.

-De todas maneras estamos cerca, ¿no?- preguntó Red a Gold.

Este sacó una libreta blanca pequeña con un candado roto que decía "Guión de Bodyswap: En el cuerpo de mi Crush", con una nota que se podía leer "No leer, sí tu; no lo leas. (Excepto SylveonWriter)". Acto seguido, lo abrió en; no sé, digamos ¿capítulo once? Lo leyó un rato pero después lo cerró y le contestó; no antes de guardarlo bien, claro.

-Sí; de hecho, aquí estamos- dijo señalando al centro Pokémon.

-Eres bienvenido otra vez en Kanto-

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Ya me perdonaste por liberar a tu Magmortar shiny 6IV's competitivo?!-

-Ya no eres bienvenido otra vez en Kanto- le respondió recordando aquél trágico día.

[...]

-'¿Así que sólo tengo que decirle que lo siento?'- preguntó Nova.

-'Sí, es muy fácil'- respondió la Sylveon de Serena.

-'Lo voy a intentar, pero que pasa sí..'- un sonido como de un caro perfume rompiéndose la interrumpió.

Se voltearon para ver que había pasado dentro del cuarto de Clemont y "Ash". Adentro estaba una Braixen molesta, con el pelaje alborotado sosteniendo su rama y junto a ella, el recipiente de mágico aroma. Y cómo olvidar mencionar al Pikachu estrellado en la ventana que chorreaba sangre tanto por la nariz como por todo su cuerpo.

-'¡Este! ¡Perfume! ¡Está! ¡MALDITO!'- decía Braixen a gritos mientras golpeaba una y otra vez lo que restaba del frasco con su rama.

[...]

-Uagh, ¡esta historia es terrible!- criticó Clemont a su libro que tenía en las manos.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó "Ash" mientras lavaba sus platos.

-Trata de un pobre Chespin siendo violado en una bañera a patas de una Leafeon medio zorra- respondió el rubio aterrado -No pienso que haría si a mi pobre Chespin le haya pasado algo así-

-Cierto, Chespin... ¿oye, qué te parece si lo vamos a buscar al rato?-

-Naa..- refutó con un ademán -si algo le ha pasado es por su culpa... Yo sé que vendrá-

Se veía muy seguro... Acto seguido, dejó el libro en la licuadora, le echó limón y azucar además de agua y la encendió a máxima potencia. ¡Gualá! ¡Lemmonada! (Patente Pendiente)

-¿Por qué mierdas hiciste eso?-

-Je ne sais pas!- respondió muy preocupado, pero después se fue a ver tele; sin limpiar el desastre (¡qué chico con un desorden mental tan grande!).

"Ash" sólo giró sus ojos e ignoró lo que pasó mientras seguía practicando el deporte extremo más peligroso del mundo (lavar platos).

En nada, llegó Korrina y vio algo que parecía limonada. Pues agarró el vaso más grande que había y se sirvió hasta que se llenó el vaso.

Y le dió un sorbo.

-Ñam ñam ñam- dijo saboreando la lemmonada -sí, la hace falta azúcar- se habló a sí misma mientras buscaba el recipiente de dicho condimento.

Una vez en poder del azúcar, sacudió el envase sobre su vaso.. curiosamente, estaba mal tapado y se cayó toda la azúcar en su taza.. pero ella siguió agitando el envase a pesar de estar consiente de que estaba vaciado..

-Como sea..- dijo mientras levantaba su vaso y se fue a ver televisión con los demás a la par que tomaba de su... uh.. bebida.

-Reportaje de última hora, un sospechoso ha sido detenido y arrestado- anunció una reportera, en la imagen salía la misma persona que los 'iba a ayudar' sonriendo con un letrero que indicaba su número, además de sus lentes reflejando una fuente de luz... -Sus crímenes contra la humanidad son tan largos y extensos que sólo diremos que se conformen con estos vídeos de Skitty- Y a continuación apareció una compilación de Skitty saltando a espejos o peleando entre ellos.

-Oigan, no era ese el mismo tipo que..- Ya lo expliqué, pero gracias de todas maneras..

[Barra Separadora de Gran Calidad]

ASDASDASD

Holi...

esto.. me atrasé un día porque morí enferma

pero sobreviví...

PD: La idea de este capítulo era el tema de la 'sobresexualización' que se hace cuando estos temas de cambio de cuerpo se usan en historias como estas...

así que ¿cómo estuvo?

no, en serio; estoy muy en contra de esto pero...

¡ES QUE CÓMO EVITAS HABLAR DE ESTO POR FAVOR!

PD²: Conocen a Metaton de Undertale? Iba a ponerlo en el capítulo del performance, pero decidí no ponerlo x q esto no es un crossover y eso..

esq vi un video de cuando sale y me pareció muy chistoso, pero recorde lo que le pasó a un crossover (del cual me inspire para escribir esta cosa) por ser crossover y centrarse más en el xover que en el bodyswap y me aterré... Esta en si lo quieren leer (pero está en inglés .-.) literalmente sólo busquen 'Fanfiction bodyswap ash serena' y debe ser de los primeros cuatro resultados...

...

...

...

bai...


	13. Capítulo 12: Tal para cual

**_-Pokémon y los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños_** -

[Recuerda: "Ash" = Serena; "Serena" = Ash]

[Nota Feérica: Según lo que tengo preparado, este sería el penúltimo capítulo.. A menos que me propusieran algo.. No lemmon, ¡así que borra tu comentario ahora!]

Donde lo dejamos la semana pasada; Red, Gold y Kalm se acercaban lentamente a el centro Pokémon donde se estaban alojando "Serena" y "Ash". Aunque si bien, eran unos buenos competidores; no se podía decir lo mismo de sus habilidades de espionaje.

-Papi, ¿porque los niños de rojo, negro con amarillo y azul están yendo agachados?-

-¿Viste el episodio del Diggersby morado sobre los niños retrasados a los que debemos respetar?

-No papá, le aventaste un yunque a la tele cuando escuchaste la canción del inicio-

-Je, je ,je... bueno, sólo ignoralos; ¿vale?-

-Vale-

[...]

-pss Red- dijo Kalm susurrando

-¿Que mierda? ¿Dónde conseguiste ese traje negro y por qué estás colgado en el techo?-

-psst cállate, ¡soy un ninja!-

-Hace cinco minutos eras una persona más cuerda..-

Mientras Red y Gold seguían tranquilamente (pero agachados) al chico 'ninja' saltar de un lado a otro para que todos lo vean qué tan ridículo uno puede ser y ocasionalmente tropezándose con macetas.

Al final de un recorrido llegaron a una puerta que olía a sangre de Pikachu y a un poco de perfume.

-¡Es aquí!- dijo Kalm mientras sacaba su katana de su espalda.

-¡Espera Kalm no sabemos si eso es legal!- dijo Gold al ver que este trataba de romper la cerradura con su arma.

-No te preocupes, en el Kalos de nuestra dimensión lo es..- ahora logró lo que se había propuesto -¡bingo!-

-Muy bien Kalm, ¡adelante Gold, usa Red de Encierro!-

-¿Sabes Red?, no soy un Pokémon- expresó mientras se adentraba en el cuarto.

Habían dado unos pasos en el interior y sólo se podía ver el destello de la televisión a lo dejos; puesto que habían apagado las luces.

Gold se acercó a la silueta de un sofá, pero por detrás; lo seguían el ninja y el rojito.

Estaban a una distancia de cincuenta centímetros de las personas que debían atrapar para volver a su dimensión. Kalm puso su katana en forma ofensiva y se dispuso a arremeter contra lo que estuviera del otro lado del mueble al mismo tiempo en que Red lo hacía con una cinta gris y Gold con la red de mariposas tamaño XXL.

-¡AAAAAAAA!-

-¡AAAAAAAA!-

-¡AAAAAAAA!- los tres gritaron su alarido de guerra al atacar desde la parte trasera del sillón.

Dormidos. Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y Korrina estaban dormidos. Ellos, los que estaban viendo la tele se habían quedado dormidos viendo el canal de cardiología espacial cuántica con énfasis en álgebra, así que el plan del ataque sorpresa fue inútil... pero lo bueno fue que lograron terminar su trabajo.

En honor a su victoria, salieron del Centro Pokémon cargando como hormigas a una chica y un chico atados mientras de una misteriosa manera salían bailando 'Trillium' de S3RL y sonriendo de oreja a oreja tipo Patricio Estrella.

Y ahora estaban corriendo sin rumbo en una ruta convenientemente larga como para que la escena tuviera su chiste; y claro, no se cansaron.

[...]

Un pequeño Pokémon Eléctrico/Hada salía de una bolsa porque había sentido que la fábrica de Pokélitos no. 1 en el mundo se había apartado de él y ya tenía hambre.

De unas Pokébolas tiradas en el piso, agarró la de Talonflame sin equivocarse de alguna manera y la arrojó al aire; haciendo que este Pokémon saliera.

-'¿Qué quieres enanín?'- preguntó amenazante el ave.

-'Tengo hambre y la señora que me da comida decente no está. Hagamos un trato: Salimos a buscarla y cuando nos prepare comida, te daré un poco'- Explicó Dedenne.

-'Ajá, sí claro. No te voy a ayudar para que tú, regordete, te llenes la panza.. aparte, no necesitamos comida, estamos en un anime; ¿qué te pasa?'-

-'Sí no lo haces te electrocutaré'- lo retó.

Talonflame se rió un poco -'Si crees que tus chispitas pueden con el poder de BRAVE BIRD estás muy equivocado. Aparte, te puedo hacer hada asada si gusto.'-

Dedenne gruñió enojado -'¡Bien! ¡Hawlucha de seguro me ayudará!'-

-'Hawlucha no puede volar. LOL'-

-'¡Pues será Noivern!'-

-'Está enojado con los tipo hada desde cierto incidente..'-

-'Mierda. Estoy sin opciones.'- Algo dejó pensando al ratoncito -'¡OH!'- Exlamó mientras encontó un avión de juguete que convenientemente era de su tamaño -'Olvidalo, ya no te necesito'- dijo mientras se subía a dicho juguete.

Acto seguido, Dedenne tiró al muñeco que estaba en el asiento y se puso su casco además de la bufanda. Después de acomodarse en su lugar, oprimió un botón que estaba a lado del manubrio.

La máquina hizo unos cuantos sonidos y se moveteó bastante pero al final la nave se movía hacia adelante.

-'¡Sayonara!'- se despidió el ratoncito mientras el avión despegaba hacia las ventanas. Y claro, en vez de salir por la ventana que estaba abierta como un piloto normal; rompió la de a lado y de alguna conveniente forma ni las aspas ni el fuselaje se dañaron al arremeter contra el vidrio.

-'Esto seguramente será divertido'- se rió el ave mientras alzaba vuelo para seguirlo de lejos; pero mayormente, verlo de lejos.

[Nota Feérica: Te dije que no lemmon y no has borrado tu comentario. Te voy a dar tabla :7 *amenaza con una tabla*]

-Gold, Kalm; ¿alguno de ustedes sabe dónde nos está esperando Mewtwo?- preguntó Red.

Los otros dos se miraron por un momento para ver quién sabía esa información.

-¿No? Agh..- dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia abajo en vista de no poder hacer una facepalm.

-¿Y por qué no lo llamamos?- propuso Gold.

Kalm tiró al azabache y a "Serena" al suelo para poder sacar un celular que obtuvo vete tú a saber dónde. Mientras los otros estiraban sus entumidos brazos, Kalm marcó un número y se pegó el aparato al oído.

-'Sí, buenas; Pizzas Ajedrez, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?'- respondió una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Me podría pasar a Mewtwo por favor?-

-'Sí, en un momento Xd'- se notó que de quien fuere la voz tapó el micrófono, pero se pudo notar que gritó el nombre del Pokémon que ellos estaban buscando -'Aquí Mewtwo; ¿de verdad no me puedes dejar en paz ni cuando trabajo?'-

-No fue mi intención, bueno sí, **pero** el punto es que ya tenemos al chico y a la Serena de aquí y eso pues; no sabemos dónde nos veremos.-

-'¡¿En serio?! ¡OOOoohohohohoohohohohohoohohooo! ¡Te veo en el Café Lysson!'- ahora Mewtwo le habló a otra persona -'¡Pa! ¡Hay te ves!'-

-'¿A dónde crees que vas joputa :v ?'- fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que colgaran.

-¡Muchachos!- dijo imperativamente Kalm -¡Vamos al Café Lysson!- después comentó que ahí los estaría esperando Mewtwo.

-Pff... Acabamos de salir pitando de ahí..- se quejó Gold mientras Red decía algo similar.

[...]

Dedenne había estado en el aire por bastante más tiempo de lo que un ratón debería estar arriba, por lo que es normal pensar que la conveniencia hiciere que apareciera un rayo de la nada para hacerlo caer; mas no. Pero eso sí, en su panel había un botón que parpadeaba una luz roja muy siniestra..

Se acercó un poquito para ver de qué se trataba.. Salió de sus pulmones un "'¡Oh!'" al ver que se le estaba acabando la pila.

Rápidamente, hizo una maniobra de aterrizaje forzoso a toda velocidad en vista de lo que sucedía. El avión bajaba sin prisa pero sin pausa, la brisa le recorría su pelaje como el fuselaje al avión. Cada vez más concentraba su vista en el suelo mientras seguía descendiendo.

Y fue así. ¡Crash! Como llegó al piso.

Lo importante fue que había sobrevivido. De un sólo salto bajó al piso para ver su alrededor. Estaba varado, perdido y peor aún hambriento. Pero no pudieron empeorar las cosas hasta que apareció la figura de un halcón yendo en círculos sobre él.

[...]

El cielo se nublaba y oscurecía mientras Red cerraba la puerta del Café Lysson. Había una nota sobre que estaba cerrada la cafetería por unos días sin explicar más; pero ellos sabían que era por su "plan" "malvado" del Team Flare.. Puestoque Kalm, Serena¹ y sus tres amigos habían vencido al Team Flare en su dimensión, este tenía la llave de la cafetería (la cual conservaba en su bolsillo por un conveniente motivo) y así entraron; si más ciencia.

No tardó mucho en que el cielo rompiera a llover, por lo que Kalm procedió a prender las luces del lugar. Para nada había algo diferente de la cafetería dónde venció al Team Flare; las mismas paredes rojas, sillas rojas (uh.. mucho rojo..), el olor a café Italiano en el aire y los grandes sacos de este en la parte trasera del puesto del mostrador, donde está la alacena. Oye, muchos recuerdos le vienen a la mente.. como cuando Tierno asustó a todos después de cubrirse con harina.. o la vez que Serena estaba acribillando a Gold con una cuchara... espera, ¡¿qué?!

-¡Policía! ¡Ayuda! ¡Clemont! ¡Garry! ¡Alguieeen!- gritaba "Serena" mientras trataba de enterrar una cuchara en las entrañas de Gold.

-¡NNo derrames sangre! ¡Te juro que hay una **muy** buena explicación para esto!-

-Esto.. Serena, cálmate; estamos consientes de que esto es muy raro, así que sentémonos y hablemos sobre este asunto..- propuso Kalm jalando una silla, 'invitándola' a sentarse

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ustedes son los que me llevaron a quedarme así!- reprochó la chica gritando bastante alto.

-No..- dijo reflexivamente Red -eso se lo dijimos a Ash, ¿no?-

-Sí- respondió Gold sin muchas fuerzas, tratando de librarse de "Serena"

-¡Pues ese es el problema! ¡Yo soy Ash! ¡Y ése!- dijo apuntando con la mirada a "Ash", quien seguía -¡Ése es Serena! ¡Fuí a la cueva y algo pasó!, no estoy seguro... ¿o es segura? ¡Da igual! ¡Cuando desperté, así estaba!- explicó mientras la cuchara llegaba a rozar con la ropa de Gold. Nadie prestaba atención a lo último, claro.

-Serena, ¿qué fuma...?- empezó Kalm, pero fue interrumpido por alguien del mismo color de ropa que la cafetería.

-Tiene sentido..- afirmó Red con una mano en la barbilla y la otra pegada a su antebrazo; en una pose pensativa.

-¿eh?- inquirió Kalm

-Al fin alguien que lo capta..- se alegró Serena mientras dió un profundo suspiro.

-A...ayuda- pidió Gold al sentir la presión de la cuchara sobre su estómago.

-Sí Kalm, Mewtwo nos pidió que "amablemente los lleváramos con él" por una razón en concreto... pero sólo para asegurarnos; Ash, Serena... em... tú: ¿qué tipo es Raichu?-

-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- a la par que decía esta gran línea de díalogo, sus ojos se voltearon en dirección contraria a su nariz (ver multimedia del Capítulo Uno y su boca se abrió dejando caer algo de baba. Y aunque la baba le cayó a Gold, al fin pudo salvarse de una muerte bastante segura.

-Sí- afirmó Gold mientras se reincorporaba -Definitivamente es Ash..-

-¡AH! ¡ME ESPERAN EN EL BARRIO!- gritó "Ash" mientras se despertaba. Actualmente de encontraba sentado en una silla, así que pudo ver que todos lo miraban raro mientras se decía a sí mismo '¿Porqué dije eso?'.

[Misma explicación más tarde]

-Así que- empezó Kalm mientras le daba un sorbo a su café que había preparado en algún momento -básicamente cambiaron de cuerpo y mierda empezó a ocurrir.. Sí, eso ocurre.. mucho...-

"Ash" y "Serena" asintieron mientras igual tomaban de su respectiva taza.

-Estamos esperando a que llegue Mewtwo para que nos diga qué va a hacer; pero lo más probable es que los devuelva a sus cuerpos, no se preocupen.- motivó Red en contraste a la recia, deprimente lluvia de afuera.

-Je, eso es bueno.. aunque se podría decir que estamos acostumbrados a estos cuerpos..- comentó "Serena"

-Pero yo no me acostumbro a tener tanta hambre..- añadió "Ash", su estomago 'asintió' gruñendo.

-Si gustan, hay un poco de pizza y algo de jugo de bayas en el refri. Sólo calientan la pizza en el micro y ya.- explicó Red, pero después de bostezar, siguió -Bueno, me despido; voy a dormirme.- dijo mientras se dirigía a la parte de atrás del puesto del mostrador.

-Yo igual me estoy muriendo de sueño, ¿eh Kalm?-

-Si quieres adelantate Gold, yo voy a practicar un poco de Violín- respondió este mientras sostenía dicho instrumento con una mano y en la otra el arco (así se llama ése palito con el que se toca #OneFreeGoogleSearch #HoyAprendíAlgoNuevo).

-Como quieras..- y dicho eso, se fue al mismo lugar que Red.

Por parte de Kalm, él se puso a practicar el violín por un conveniente motivo y da la (misma) conveniencia de que toca ligeramente mejor que una Swanna dejando un huevo; así que eso creó una atmosfera ideal para cenar, ignorando la lluvia, claro. Y respecto a la pareja favorita de todos, "Ash" fue al refri, sacó la pizza y se puso a calentarle; después volvió a la mesa para empezar a comerla. A "Serena" no tenía tanta hambre, así que decidió tomar un poco de jugo; pero al momento de agarrar el envase correcto, tomó el de un experimento de algún empleado que convenientemente trató de hacer una potente bebida energética a base de baterías reales. Y se sirvió una buena ración antes de echárselo todo.

Consecuencias: "Serena" llegó a la mesa tambaleándose por los convenientes efectos secundarios de dicha bebida, además de la fórmula era bastante concentrada. Kalm se estaba ocupando demasiado en el violín como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-am am am am- sonaba cuando "Ash" devoraba su pizza, realmente no se adaptaba a su nuevo estómago.

-Se ve que disfrutas tu comida~ mencionó "Serena" con una sonrisa y un sonrojo. Su cabeza tambaleaba un poco de vez en cuando y sus ojos delataban que algo le pasaba.

-Sí, de hecho; no está nada mal-

-Me han dicho que tu y yo hacemos una gran pareja~

-¿Encerio? M-me alegra.- "Serena" se acercó un poco más.

-También me he estado preguntando muchas cosas~ ahora estaba delirando...

-¿Sí? ¿Sobre qué?-

La 'chica' señaló a sus "dos" "amigas".

-¿Eh? ¿Qué mierda? ¿Ash? ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó 'el' 'azabache' en vista de lo que ocurría; pero se sorprendió aún más cuando su única respuesta de 'ella' fue dejar su boca abierta, dejando asomar algo de saliva y acariciar una de las mejillas de este.

Al sentir su tacto, se dió cuenta de que su mano estaba muy caliente; así que la tomó y lo comprobó: estaba hirviendo. Adicionalmente, le checó el pulso y sinceramente no sintió mucho.

-Estás enferma. ¡Kal..-

-shh..~ le dijo en el oído mientras le tapó la boca con la misma mano que pasó por su cachete -nunca había estado mejor~

Por poco se pudo librar de su agarre, pero cuando lo hizo; ella ya lo había acorralado en una esquina de la cafetería. Su sonrisa siempre estaba presente y ese sonrojo se hacía evidente.

Mientras trataba de averiguar qué le había pasado, algo le pasó por su mente.

- _Oh Arceus; ¿así me veo cuando estoy en modo yandere? ¡Espera! ¡Clemont me advirtió de esto!_ -

[Flashback]

-..Y bueno, básicamente por eso celebramos el día de las patatas- explicó el rubio de lentes -Pero recuerda, normalmente no podrían controlar sus hormonas si no han vivido con ellas. Ahora tienen suerte, pero si toman demasiada azúcar, puede que cambies tu metabolismo y las aloques-

-sí...- respondió sin prestar atención el estimado.

[De vuelta al presente]

Literalmente, sólo volteó hacia un lado y vio a una jarra de bebida energética vacía, además de ver a su cuerpo real con una cara de obsesiva acercándose.

Escapar fue inútil, de alguna manera; concentró tanta fuerza como para tirarlo al piso de un empujón en los hombros. A continuación, mientras el chico se sobaba la cabeza; la rubia miel inmovilizó sus piernas y por ende, su cuerpo clavándole las rodillas en puntos claves y se postró sobre él.

La luz de la lampara era obstruida por la cara de "Serena", con ojos sin brillo además de una sonrisa que asomaba algo de baba y un creciente sonrojo que la obligaba a hiperventilar.

-No temas~ trató de calmar su cara de miedo -Pronto responderé todas mis dudas~

Poco a poco se desabrochó su blusa, también digamos que se le olvidó ponerse bra esta mañana; mas convenientemente la blusa no se abrió más de 30°.

-¡ASH! ¡REACCIONA! ¡ÉSE ES MI CUERPO! ¡NO HAGAS NADA INDEVIDO!-

-Oh, Serena; no habrá ningún problema. Después de todo, nos volveremos un sólo..~ "Ash" sentía que el calor de su cara llegaba a su piel en forma de radiación térmica además de aparentar que su respiración estaba enfrente de él.

Y procedió a comenzar rasgar todas las prendas del chico.

[Nota Féerica: Cortes comerciales en medio de la mejor parte c: Para nada los odio, como creen c: ]

-*mmmmmmmm mmm mmm mm mmmmmmmmmmm mm*- tartamudeaba Kalm mientras seguía la melodía del violín. Pero alguien lo sacó de su mundito.

-¡Kalm! ¿¡No te diste cuenta de que están violando al de cabello negro!?- lo regañó Gold.

Kalm volteó a ver la escena. 'La chica' se veía muy empeñada en quitarle **toda** la ropa al 'muchacho'.

-No veo ningún problema- respondió inocentemente. Y así es; en el mundillo del anime no hay ningún problema en que una chica viole a un chico.. raro...

En una intensa batalla, "Ash" logró que "Serena" estuviere acostada en el piso mientras él la inmovilizó poniendo su peso sobre ella. 'Ella' le gruñía tratando de recuperar el control; mas quizás será porque 'el chico' sólo tenía en estos momentos su boxer que se veía esto realmente mal.

Kalm sacó una boqueada (literalmente traduje 'gasp') cuando vio lo que sucedía.

-¡HYAAAAAAA!- gritó mientras corría con su violín listo para golpear a los dos.

¡Zaps!

Dos en uno. Aunque su violín se rompió, Kalm realmente creía que salvó a la 'Serena' de esta dimensión de 'ser' "violada".

[...]

-Aún me duele la cabeza...- se quejó el azabache

-Aun me cuesta creer que lo traté de violar...-

-Y a mí me cuesta creer que Mewtwo aún no está aquí- reprochó Red, puesto que ahora era el turno de él para hacer 'la guardia nocturna' -así que mejor haz que no vuelva a ocurrir eso por favor.-

-Hay, no me hagas lucir mal. A cualquiera le pasa que le dé espontáneamente un enorme deseo de violar a alguien cercano hasta que sangre por todos lados- se defendió "Serena" con quizá no el mejor argumento..

"Los" chicos hicieron un palmface mientras 'ella' quedaba de brazos cruzados.

[...]

-¡Y por eso no tendrás pastel hasta que tenga tres sobrinos!- regañaba ferozmente Bonnie a su Pokémon en custodia. Sobre su hombro estaba el mismo halcón que lo devolvió al departamento, asintiendo a cada cosa que decía la mini-rubia.

Dedenne se vengaría convenientemente en el siguiente capítulo..

=Barra Separadora de Gran Calidad=

Otro.. capítulo... más...

*yay* parece que está bastante listo.

Hola "inocentes" "criaturitas" "de" "dios"; como probablemente habrán ignorado la nota al inicio, les repetiré: No falta mucho para completar este fanfic, así que cualquier cosa que quieran ver aquí (no lemmon, así que borra tu comentario ahora) ¡es su oportunidad!

Es muy probable que pronto empiece a escribir el siguiente capítulo y a dirigirlo a un rumbo, así que mientras antes; mejor.

[Nota Féerica: No, no voy a poner lemmon; en serio, borra tu comentario (sé que no lo has hecho)]


	14. Capítulo 13: Lo que nos faltaba

_**-Pokémon y los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**_ -

[Recuerda: "Ash" = Serena; "Serena" = Ash]

[Nota Féerica: Agradecimiento a las personas que me dieron ideas, pero son muchas y no sé qué hacer, je je]

-'¡Putis Kapootis!'- exclamó Mewtwo a la par que se materializaba del aire en una cafetería roja.

-¡Madrre mía! ¡Porr los pelos de la barrba de Putin!- un señor con un grran acento ruso.

-'¡miarda!'- exclamó el Pokémon Legendario mientras se volvía a desmaterializar.

Esto es, en resumen, lo que ha estado haciendo Mewtwo desde que pudo salir de su trabajo. Aunque era un sistema de viaje muy rápido, tenía un margen de error del ciento tres por ciento. Suerte con llegar a tu destino.

Ah. Espero que no se hayan olvidado de Clemont. Había tenido una pequeña desgracia. En el restaurante del Centro Pokémon, Clemont estaba cargando su orden mientras iba a su mesa con Korrina; mas éste tenía puesto sus audífonos escuchando música dupster, por lo que no notó que Dedenne dutuvo su pie para que se tropezara, cayera y el ratoncito se quedara con su comida. Al sentir que se estaba cayendo, su reacción natural fue agarrar algo; pero se sostuvo de una persona, la cual terminó tirando Clemont. En el suelo, cuando el joven rubio inventor despegó su cara del piso; se dió cuenta de que no se apoyó del hombro, como mil situaciones cliché de los animes. Y así, la pobre rubia que tenía un moño blanco sobre su cabeza empezó gritar. (No es Bonnie, a que no adivinan quien es.. :3)

Antes de que siquiera pudiera pedir perdón, sintió que alguien lo agarró del cuello y después todo se volvió negro.

[...]

Clemont despertó atado de las cuatro y probablemente cinco extremidades en una suave cama. Trató de gritar pero tenía también un pañuelo que le inmovilizaba la mandíbula. En una reacción de miedo, miró a los lados 'clamando' por ayuda, mas llegó su peor pesadilla: una Korrina enojada más una katana.

-Desgraciado insolente hijo de Ditto, pervertido pedófilo enfermo mental- describió al rubio de lentes mientras desenvainaba el arma -¿Tienes algo en tu asquerosa cabeza que quieras decir antes de que aplique todo el peso de la ley sobre tí?- el interrogado notó que su sable estaba goteando un poco del líquido rojo impregnado en el mismo.

-¡Mmmph! ¡mmmmhmh!-

-Oh, quien lo diría- dijo la líder de tipo Lucha haciendo un ademán de preocupación que nos hace dudar de su nivel de bipolaridad -se me olvidó desatarte..- acto seguido, dejó la espada en el cuello de él y procedió deshacer el nudo que le restringía el habla al chico.

-¡Déjame explicartelo!- exclamó con las fuerzas que le quedaban, puesto que la chica le hacía un poco de presión con la katana.

-Oh, no te preocupes- respondió con una tranquilidad que calmó a Clemont -¡No hay nada que explicar! ¡Esto se acabó aquí y ahora!-

-¡Nooo! ¡Esperaaaa!-

Korrina le dió un dulce beso en la frente.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Nos veremos en la otra vida! ¡Y te volveré a matar!- acto seguido, ella empuñó la susodicha arma con las dos manos, apuntando directamente a las entrañas.

-¡Nooo...asgh...-

El cuarto se empezó a llenar de sonidos típicos de una espada atravesando un cuerpo sin vida al mismo tiempo que el piso se teñía de rojo carmesí.

[...]

Había amanecido hace ya mucho tiempo en el café de Lysson, los cinco idiotas que se habían hecho con el lugar esperaron mucho tiempo haciendo diversas actividades: viendo la televisión, escuchando la radio, quemando muebles, jugar a la ruleta rusa, entre otras cosas. Pero por un indeterminado motivo estaban jugando béisbol dentro del mismo motivo.

Kalm estaba de bateador, "Ash" ocupaba el puesto de la persona que atrapa la pelota si él falla; Red y Gold estaban en primera y tercera base, respectivamente; "Serena", por el otro lado era la persona que lanzaba la pelota al bateador. Habían sido bastante ingeniosos al quemar la mayoría de los muebles, así había mucho espacio e incluso estaban usando los sacos de café como 'bases' y el contenido que se desparramó en el suelo lo utilizaron para dibujar las típicas lineas blancas que indicaban distintas mediciones que no entiendo.. Lo que si quedaba no muy claro era de dónde habían sacado el uniforme blanco (gorra incluida), la bola y el bate marca Acme.

Kalm abanicó con el bate para retar a "Serena" -¡Pero trata de lanzar más rápido lentucha!-

-Grr..- esta se molestó y dió un giro veloz, sólo para disparar dicha esfera de cinco kilos aproximadamente hacia Kalm.

En cámara lenta se pudo apreciar cómo el entrenador Pokémon natal de Kalos esquivó por poco el proyectil mortal. Pero "Ash" estaba atrás de él.

Nada, silencio.

Fue todo lo que se escuchó tras haber impactado la pelota entre las piernas de "Ash".

-¡Gomenasai!- trató de disculparse "Serena" mientras iba a ver sí aun podía tener hijos. Pero era inútil, claramente el azabache se había desmayado a los pocos instantes de haber recibido el mayor dolor que probablemente haya podido experimentar.

-¡Rápido chicos!- ordenó Red -¡Traigan el hielo, una gasa y una llave inglesa de calibre 9001!-

Kalm asintió pero Gold se asustó -¡Pero Red, eso es más de nueve mil!- Kalm le tocó el hombro.

-Lo sé, pero es lo que tenemos que hacer- respondió mientras lo reconfortaba.

Mientras Kalm y Gold buscaban esas cosas entre las cenizas de los muebles de la cafetería; Red se puso un cubreboca sobre una máscara de gas y una cinta ninja (que se la robó a Kalm) que se puso sobre su cabeza además de ponerse unos guantes de hule no antes de hacer gala de su gran elasticidad al estirarlos para que hagan ese ruidito al contraerse. Por su parte, "Serena" estaba abanicando a un desfallecido "Ash" con un pañuelo aguamarina.

[...]

-'Ya te dije perdón'-

-'mph, ¿por qué sigues aquí?'-

-'Porque estoy arrepentida de verdad'-

-'No te creo, de seguro sigues deseosa de poder y dominación; así has sido siempre..'-

-¡No es cierto, bueno sí... pero..'- trató de defenderse Nova pero Sergio siguió hablando.

-'..desde que te conozco piensas que los demás son inferiores a tí y que..'

-'¡Pero es que ahora siento que te quiero!'-

El tipo agua suspiró -'Ahora sí que eres una verdadera Kamidere; no te falta nada...'-

-'¿No me vas a dar una oportunidad de demostrar que lo siento?'- dijo mientras lo trataba de abrazar.

-'Sólo el tiempo lo dirá'- pronunció muy determinado Sergio mientras se dejaba abrazar y ocultaba la felicidad que sentía porque Nova parecía decir la verdad.

-'Bien'- dijo la Sylveon de Serena antes de dar un respiro -'Mi trabajo aquí está terminado'-

[...]

Chespin estaba recostado en su cama. Su **ahora** esposa seguía dormida a un lado de él. El viaje de la luna de miel había sido muy hermoso, pero estaban exhaustos. Más con que regresaron con un nuevo integrante de la familia. Chespin suavemente sobó el vientre de Leafeon. Él quería que fuere niño para ponerle Tamaki; más ella quisiera que fuera niña para llamarla Haruhi. Pero sólo el tiempo dirá. Le dió un dulce beso en la frente a la tipo planta, esta al parecer reaccionó sonriendo inconsientemente; y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. De repente se acordó de Clemon; debería informarle todo lo que le pasó, pero será otro día...

[Nota Féerica: ¿Pueden creer que se me haya olvidado la existencia de Chespin? Si no fuera por MauricioHantzis que me lo recordó, nunca lo hubiere recordado ,:7 ]

[...]

No parecía ser real, pero a la vez era bastante palpable. Serena estaba caminando por lo que parecía ser un pasillo de alguna escuela. Sólo había subido las escaleras y ya había llegado a la tercera sala de música. Tanta caminata para una flauta. Si no había aquí no había en toda la escuela.

Y abrió una de las dos grandes puertas para entrar.

-¡Bienvenida!-

Serena no lo podía creer. Seis chicos vestidos con kimono estaban recostados ahí, enfrente de ella; en un sillón que convenientemente era tan largo como para que dos estuvieran sentados, dos acostados y los restantes parados. ¿No era esta una sala de música?

-¿Hay algo en que la podamos ayudar?-preguntaron dos de ellos al unisono. Serena no se dió cuenta de que no creía enteramente de lo que veía. ¿En que mundo alternativo estaba ahora? Lo último que recordaba era que estaba jugando béisbol.

-Ee.. sí. Vine aquí por una flauta.-

-Lamento comunicarle que a pesar de ser esta una sala de música, está en desuso y no hay instrumentos.- respondió un rubio de lentes que parecía ser el contador del lugar. Un momento. ¿No era Clemont? En el extraño caso de que no fuera, era su clon o gemelo perdido.

¿Y los que estaban acostados no eran Kalm y su aparentemente gemelo perdido Sun? El que estaba a lado de Sun, ¿no era Ash? Serena podría jurar que la persona a lado de Kalm era Shota. Pero algo no quedaba claro, ¿no era el más alto? Bueno, ahora no es tan bajo pero definibamente era un pocl más alto. Por cierto, la persona que estaba a lado de Ash era Alan, pero este estaba parado debido a la falta de espacio en el sillón.

-Qué remedio, pues ya me voy; adiós..-

-¡Alto princesa!- escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Serena miró a los lados e incluso se señaló a sí misma para asegurarse de que era a ella. Ash asintió.

-Princesa, ya que está aquí ¿no le gustaría pasar un rato con nosotros? En el Kalos Host Club hay muchos 'tipos' para que escoja. Está el filial,- Kalm y Sun levantaron la mano para saludar, el primero la derecha y el segundo la izquierda; su excelente coordinación es muy conveniente -el ...- fue interrumpido.

-Oigan, creanme. Sé quienes son ustedes pero no sé cómo llegué a esta situación.-

Ash se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Traía escondida una flor.

-¡Guau! Usted debe saber mucho sobre nosotros-

-No realmente Ash, pero..- el mencionado dejó la flor morada en sus manos e hizo que cerrara el puño con la flor dentro mientras se alejó un poco -¿eh? Oh, gracias; pero tengo que irme-

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Aún no has roto el jarrón!- exclamó Ash tratando de evitar que se fuera, pero era inútil pues ya se había ido corriendo y se resbaló en las escaleras con un platano. Equisde.

A continuación Ash se quedó llorando estilo anime.

Kalm y Sun se desplazaron horizontalmente sin mover las piernas con los brazos sobre el hombro del otro. Se estaban riendo de la desdicha de Ash.

-¿Qué pasó Ashy?- dijeron al unisono.

-Deberías ir por ella- sugirió Kalm

-Si no es que es demasiado tarde- continuó Sun

-Tienen razón- expresó mientras se recuperaba bipolarmente de su llanto -Debo ir por ella-

Y así Ash se fue corriendo a por ella.

Mientras tanto con Serena, ella estaba sobando su cabeza después de bajar casí mil escalones asontandose el craneo.

-¡Serena-san!-

-Hay no, ¿otra vez tú?-

Serena fue corriendo a toda marcha "escapando" de Ash. Curiosamente, se tropezó enfrente de la puerta.

-¡Aaaaa!- exclamó el azabache al darse cuenta de que tropezó con Serena.

Su antebrazó aterrizó entre sus piernas. Por alguna razón sintió mucho dolor. E igualmente todo se empezó a hacer borroso.

[...]

-¡"Ash"! ¡¿Estás bien?!- preguntó "Serena mientras el mencionado despertaba.

-No mamá, no estoy embarazada...- dijo "Ash" con cara de drogado.

-¡Está pendejo! ¡Enfermera! ¡Guitarra!- ordenó Red a la 'enfermera'.

-¡Guitarra!- respondió a su petición Kalm vestido de enfermera por algún motivo que ni tú, ni yo ni él queremos saber.

-¡Jugo!-

-¡Jugo!- respondió Gold mientras le sostenía a Red un jugo de manzana del cual él tomaba por medio de un popote. Debido a la misma razón que Kalm, Gold estaba vestido de Maid.

-Con...- empezó "Serena" antes de que Red destrozara la guitarra golpeando toda la cara de "Ash" -cuidado...- terminó un tanto sin saber reaccionar.

-¡Aaaaaaaagh!¡- gritó el afectado -¡¿Qué porque?!- preguntó confundido por el golpe.

-Reporte de la operación: No pudimos estraerle los riñones, pero estrellarle una guitarra en la cara fue divertido xdxdxdxd- hablaba Red sólo con una grabadora de voz de bolsillo.

Antes de que "Ash" pudiera darle un puñetazo a Red, una nube de humo rodeó a los cinco imbésiles de la cafetería.

[...]

El cuerpo de Clemont estaba tirado en el suelo, inmovil; frío. Un verdadero acto espantoso. Korrina lo había dejado como Yuno hubiere dejado a Yuki en muchas ocasiones, si es que se pudieren comparar tales actos.

Espera, ¿porqué se está moviendo? Eso no está en el guión...

-¡Ja, Ja!- exclamó victoriosamente el joven rubio -¡Mis pastillas anti-serbrutalmentedescuartizadoporminoviayandere han resultado ser un éxito! ¡La ciencia nos ha abierto una nueva era a nosotros los sempai's! ¡Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja!- ahora sus lentes estaban haciendo el mismo efecto visual de siempre.

Clemont oyó que en la cocina algo se movía, pero eso le bastó para saber que las pastillas no lo salvarían esta vez.

Sólo pasaron unos segundos de andsr corriendo hacia la puerta para que ella lo encontrara. De alguna manera, su katana parecía haberse hecho más larga y probablemente afilada.

Clemont no se detenía e incluso olvidó que su condición física era deplorable. En una esquina votó un mueble para detener a Korrina, mas ella fácilmente cortó el granito sólido en dos.

-¡Aaaaahh!- pronunció entre repiraciones al ver la puerta abierta.

Pero Korrina se puso enfrente en una pose donde abría los brazos y sus piernas en plan de detener el paso.

-¡No irás a ninguna parte!-

Sin pensarlo, Clemont se barrió debajo de las piernas de la rubia mayor. En cámara lenta se vió muy badass.

De alguna manera, antes de que reaccionara Korrina; Clemont cerró la puerta y la detuvó así con sus brazos además de apoyarse en ella mientras respiraba hondo.

*¡Klink!*

Así fue el sonido que provocó la katana al atravesar la puerta como su fuere foamy. Si hubiera atacado cinco centímetros a la izquierda, le hubiera dado en la oreja derecha al joven inventor.

Clemont, presa del miedo; sacó la llave del cuarto de su pantalón y cerró la puerta. Acto seguido, quebró la llave dentro de la cerradura aplicando presión sobre la cabeza del objeto para que estubiera indefinidamente cerrada.

Instantaneamente vino Bonnie usando un sombrero muy grande para ella además de un bigote muy pronunciado que delataba que era falso. Dentro de su bolsa estaba un Dedenne y en su hombro un Talonflame con el mismo atuendo.

-Onii-chan, ¿qué? ¿porqué?- preguntó la mini rubia.

-Por nada del mundo entres ahí..- dijo entre respiraciones desesperadas.

La pequeña sólo giró los ojos indicando que le importaba muy poco qué le podía pasar a su hermano con tal de tener sobrinos.

[...]

Como hemos dicho antes, una nube de humo llenó la cafetería. Era de color rosa grisaseo.

Consumió la luz de ahí hasta que una más resplandeciente apareció desde el centro.

-'¡Jo, Jo, Jo!'- rió freneticamente el dueño de la voz, no tardó en revelarse que era Mewtwo vestido de mago medieval; incluso llevaba un palo como si fuere su bastón mágico -'¡Soy Mewrasmus mortales! ¡Bienvenidos a su **perdición**!'-

-Ya me estaba desesperando- dijo Red sarcasticamente -¿Dónde estabas?-

-'Tuve contratiempos'-

-¿Siquiera qué hora es?- Kalm checó el reloj que se materializó en su muñeca en ese instante. Por alguna razón las manecillas decían 'Hora' 'De' 'Aventura' y ho había ningún numero -Olvidenlo...-

-Ta muy chido tu vestido, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?- preguntó Gold mientras limpiaba su mandil de su traje.

-'No es un vestido, criada. Este es un atuendo oficial para juegos de rol, señora. Pero gracias, lo compré en Italia'-

-¡Oigan!- puso orden "Ash". Todos le prestaron atención -¡Tú!- señaló al Pokémon Legendario.

-'¿Yo'?-

-¿Él?- preguntó Kalm señalandolo.

-¿Este?- hizo lo mismo Gold.

-¡Ya no se hagan los pendejos!- insultó el azabache -¡Mewtwo, debes arreglar esto!- ahora 'él' hizo un ademán a si mismo y a "Serena"; quien estaba asintiendo mientras tomaba una soda.

Mewtwo había hecho aparecer una mesa, una silla y una taza con alguna bebida caliente -'Hay cariño, pero si tienen mucho futuro así'- dijo antes de darle un trago a su líquido recostado en el asiento.

-'Sí Mewtwo, ¡sabes lo que te hará el tío Xerneas si descubre que estas huevoneando otra vez!'- una cabeza imaginaria flotante de Mew empezó a girar alrededor de la cara de Mewtwo.

Todos quedaron atónitos con la naturaleza de la situación.

-'¿Qué pex? ¿Nunca han visto una cabeza imaginaria creada por la conciencia? Meh.. okis bai'- ...y así como apareció, desapareció.

El gatoide suspiró.

-'Muy bien "Ash" y "Serena", vamos a arreglar esto'-

"Ash" puso sus manos sobre su pecho y exhaló aliviado mientras que "Serena" puso una pose de determinación.

-'Pero no sé cómo Xd'-

-¡¿Qué?!- el grito de los afectados hizo que Kalm, Gold y Red fueran empujados hasta la pared.

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!- preguntó enojada "Serena"

-'Pues es eso, no sé ni qué les hice para cambiarlos de cuerpo en primero lugar'- explicó mientras hojeaba un libro titulado "'Cómo debolver a dos personas a sus verdaderos cuerpos' para Tontos".

-¿Y porqué no se lo preguntas a Xerneas o a alguien?- preguntó "Ash" recordando a la cabeza de Mew imaginaria y un poco peturbadora.

-'Lo haría, pero me castraría, me cosería los huevos y me los volvería a arrancar...'- resaltó mientras temblaba de sólo pensarlo.

[...]

-Pss Red-

-¿Sí Kalm?-

-¿No crees que deberíamos ayudarlos?-

-Déjame pregutarle a Gold- se volteó para preguntarle al mencionado, pero había tres Gold de distintos colores discutiendo sobre algún asunto trivial que de plano no quería verse involucrado* [Lo explico hasta el fondo]

-Yo creo que sí- le respondió Red a Kalm.

-Ok-

[...]

-Oye Mewtwo- se dirigió Gold, quien volvía a ser una sóla persona otra vez.

-'¿sí?'-

-¡Tu puedes!-

-'Gracias Gold, tienes razón ¡sí puedo!'- se motivó esperanzado.

-Nah, la verdad no puedes; vas a provocar un fallo dimencional- se burló Gold, mas todo estaba calculado para él.

-'¡Hijo de Ditto!'- dijo furioso el Pokémon Legendario mientras cargaba un ataque. Dentro de él, todo se derrumbó...

-¡Ja! ¿Ves? ¡No puedes conmigo!- pronunció Gold mientras, al haberse agachado, el rayo psíquico pasó justo por encima de su gorra.

Desgraciadamente el ataque sí le pegó a Kalm y a Red; enviandolos a otra dimensión.

-'Quédate. ¡Quieto!'- Mewtwo estaba lanzando energía psíquica a lo idiota mientras Gold estaba haciendo volteretas hacia atras.

Como quedó acorealado en una esquina, su adversario le lanzó un ataque cargado. Pero el acróbata se barrió y en cámara lents se pudo observar cómo, con una sonrisa, ése ataque sólo le cortó un mechón de pelo que le había crecido en su viaje al Kalos de esta dimensión.

"Ash" estaba en el piso tratando de que no le den a 'él'. "Serena" igual, mas ella estaba disfrutando de la batalla. Era lo más cercano a una batalla Pokémon que ha visto en este tiempo, no la juzguen. ¿O no lo juzguen? Arceus, qué bueno que esto se va a acabar pronto.

Mewtwo activó su ataque especial.

Después de hacer una muy rídicula y totalmente inecesaria serie de movimientos aleatorios que se suponía que debían intimidar al enemigo; Mewtwo empezó a demostrar su furia en un ciclón de pura energía mental.

Una vez que esa cosa rotativa rosa iba del techo al piso, la lanzó contra Gold.

Como si supiere lo que iba a pasar, se envolvió en su chamarra y entró a ese ciclón de espaldas. Y desapareció ahí.

Aunque claro, el huracán chocó contra los desprotegidos "Ash" y "Serena".

*¡Pas!

Toda la cafetería quedó destruida.

=Barra Separadora de Gran Calidad=

Acabo de ver el capítulo nuevo de Pokémon :D pues la verdad no me sentí mal porque se fuera la rana. Me sentí más mal porque los escritores pusieron una razón muy forzada.

\+ oigaaaaaaaaaaaan adivinen qué shipping sufrió más por esto?

si respondiste bonniexpunichan creo que tu iq es menor a una menta

fue el insectivoresshipping o como se escriba. Es el greninja de ash con la braixen de serena. no voy a criticarlo, voy a preguntar porqué. Cómo es q existe este shipping en primer lugar? No están en los mismos grupos huevo... si la pareja se ve bien pero es un tanto imposible... Y nadie ha hablado del tema. Es como si nadie que hiciera todo este shipping no se hubieran fijado un segundo en los juegos. ? ﾟﾘﾂ Y no me digan que "hay, es q este es el anime" no, tal cosa no es válida. No me odien, ni me spameen cosas feas; es (sorprendentemente) mi punto de vista.

Algo interesante. Nadie PikachuxBraixen? Parece que ese se murió en XY&Z ? no sé, como yo empezé a ver la serie desde XY me encariñé más con ese... Incluso mi historia favorita en apoya ese ship (Lean "Experimento Fallido: Las múltoples deres de Serena" no se van a arrepentir si les gusta mi modo de narrar)

Pues creo que eso es todo de parte de su escritora por hoy..

PD: Comenta si te gustó :D

PD2: Comenta si no te gustó ?

PD3: Comenta si tienes flojera de comentar :0

PD4: Lee mi comentario en el cap. anterior antes de reclamarme xq no actualizé el miercoles. :7

PD5: explicando lo de Gold. Él tenía el guion de esta historia. Esta historia tendrá tres finales alternativos. Un Gold por cada final, pues el ya se enteró. ¿Easter egg? Sí, definitivamente.

bai


	15. Capítulo 14: Esperanza para el Futuro

_**-Pokémon y los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**_ -

[Algunos años después]

Bonnie ahora era una entrenadora Pokémon, oficialmente. Hasta ahora ha viajado por su cuenta en Kalos. Ha conocido mucha gente y Pokémon. Pero eso no es suficiente como para demostrar su fuerza, según ella. Y todo por algo que no quiere recordar...

En fin, había llegado a donde obtendría su siguiente medalla: La Torre Prisma, también conocido como el gimnasio tipo Eléctrico de la región.

Es... más o menos igual como ella la recordaba. Simepre conserva su aparente color blanco con ventanas luminosas amarillentas. Su hermano estaba en algún lugar dentro de ése edificio. Casi no tenía tiempo para la gente que iba a retarlo, por lo que seguía usando a Clembot; sólo por que podía.

Pero él se lo prometió. Que cuando tubiera las medallas necesarias, él personalmente pelearía contra ella. Bonnie se lo hizo prometer; ella quería superarse de alguna manera y él lo entendía.

Ése día es hoy.

Había crecido bien, su cara ya no era de una pequeña, su pelo llegaba un poco más allá de los hombros y su estatura era más o menos la de Clemont cuando ella era chica; vestía una blusa verde lima claro

La ahora entrenadora Pokémon dió un último vistazo a la Torre y respiró hondo. El aire era agradable al igual que la brisa matutina.

-'Oye, cómprame un helado'- dijo su fiel Dedenne que la había acombañado todo este tiempo. Aunque su tamaño no había aumentado, su nivel sí.

-¿Qué quieres?- la mano de la rubia acarició la cabeza del ratonsuelo.

Su Pokémon apuntó al carrito de helados.

Bonnie rió, pues sabía exactamente qué querría. Mas le dijo que no. Él ha estado en dieta desde años atrás por haber hecho algo que ni ella recuerda y a nadie la hará mal que siga así.

Ahora sí, emprendieron su marcha hacia la Torre prisma. Y estoy hablando en plural no sólo por ella y su Dedenne. En realidad tiene varios Pokémon que le han heredado o bien, ha atrapado. Tenía conformado su equipo por primeramente su Dedenne, una Delphox (la cual había evolucionado apenas), un Pancham (que por más que había intentado, nunca pudo evolucionarlo), un Nindorino, una Budew y una Sylveon (porque sí, todo mundo debería tener a Sylveon en su equipo).

[...]

Acababa de entrar al gran edificio donde la gente buscaba ganar la medalla propia del Gimnasio. Y por esa razón ella estaba aquí; así que después de ver un poquillo algunos detallitos que habían cambiado fue directo al baño, hace tiempo que necesitaba uno.

¡Pero! Luego de eso, fue directamente a la puerta que en un principio su hermano puso para poder regular a los humanos que entraban a retarlo (y que no lo jodan cuando estuviera haciendo algún invento).

-¡Buenos días!- una voz robótica muy familiar empezó a hablar a través de un parlante desde que algún sensor detectó su movimiento -¡El Gimnasio Eléctrico de Ciudad Luminalia no abre los Domingos! ¡Disculpe las molestias! ¡Beep boop!-

-Soy yo Clembot, déjame pasar- pronunció Bonnie hacia el micrófono, esperando que el robot no se haya ido aún.

-¡¿Bonnie?!- se escuchó de repente -¡¿Eres tú?!-

-Sí, soy yo- apenas dijo esto, los grandes mecanismos que los separaban se fueron quitando del camino.

[¡Interrupción de último momento! ¡El episodio 48(?) hizo que el amourshipping fuera canon(?)! ¡Ahora es amour! ¡Yaaaay! ¡Aunque nunca volveremos a ver a Serena y pues ya valió todo... mierda]

¡Oh por Arceus! ¡Sí eres tu!- dijo mientras se dieron un abrazo.

-¡Claro que soy yo! ¿Quién más podría ser?-

-¡Podrías ser un ninja!-

-Jejeje no lo creo-

[En otra dimensión]

-¿Te gustaría comer un poco de sopa?- preguntó Grace a Kalm, a quien habían invitado a comer Serena¹.

Obviamente Kalm iba a decir que sí, mas sintió que alguien lo había descifrado.

-¡No, me han descubierto!- se preocupó -¡Sensei. ¿qué hago ahora?!-

-No te preocupes, joven aprendiz; sólo la has cagado horriblemente. Pero puedes mejorar... creo...- dijo la cabeza flotante de un viejo con canas y barba.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-

-¡Serena¹! ¡Le ofrecí sopa a tu marido y ha estado gritando por cinco minutos!-

[De vuelta con la dimensión del anime]

-De todas maneras, ¿quieres pelear de una vez con tu hermano o quieres pasar por tu cuarto primero?- preguntó el droide.

-Paso, bengo a lo que bengo-

-Bonnie, 'vengo' es con 'v', no con 'b'- regañó Clembot a la entrenadora preguntándose porqué nadie va a la escuela después de los diez años...

-upsi- se encogió de hombros.

[...]

Ahí estaba Clemont, en su "laboratorio"; ahora era un poco más grande, el oberol le quedaba a la medida y ¡tenía bigote! No, espera; eso es espuma del café...

-¡Onii-chan!- corrió la entrenadora rubia hacia su hermano, el cual por algún motivo estaba trabajando en una máquina capaz de resucitar a la gente; habían dos copias de actas de defunción, correspondientes a los nombres de..

-¡Bonnie! ¡Cuánto tiempo jaja!- correspondió el señor inventor al abrazo de la chica -Déjame adivinar, ¿vienes directo por una batalla?-

La mencionada asintió.

-¡Pues no se diga más!-

[...]

-Las reglas son las siguientes: no me molesten durante la pelea, vallanse a la v- dijo Clembot anunciando amablemente el comienzo de la batalla. Los dos entrenadores estaban tan lejos uno del otro que tenían que gritarse para poderse oír mutuamente.

-¡Bonnie! ¡¿Me permitirías usar Pokémon que no sean Tipo Électrico, sólo por la ocasión?!- preguntó el rubio mayor a la retadora.

-¡Adelante, como gustes!-

Y sacaron a sus Pokémon. Clemont sacó a un Raichu, Bonnie mostró que ahora tenía a una Delphox.

-¡¿Evolucionaste a Raichu?! ¡¿Porqué?!-

-¡Ví que necesitaba dejar atrás el pasado y pues eso, así lo hemos acordado! ¡Y oye, felicidades por evolucionar a tu Delphox, pero yo quería verla otra vez contra la de Aria en un espectáculo!-

-¡Gracias, pero hay que empezar la pelea! ¡Delphox, usa Lanzallamas!-

Instantáneamente, la forma evolucionada de Braixen dió una voltereta innecesaria que dejó un tramo ígneo gracias a que la rama que llevaba ya estaba encendida. Cuando terminó su acrobacia apuntó hacia Raichu, para dejar salir un gran chorro de llamas que de algún modo había surgido de la vara.

-¡Cuidado Raichu, abrete paso con rayo!-

Dicho esto, el ratón concentró su carga eléctrica en su muy conductiva cola e hizo de alguna manera que el aire pudiera ser un superconductor para que podiera cubrirse de electrones y dirigirlos hacia la erupción de llamas del adversario.

-¡Ja, mis Pokémon han sido entrenados maravillosamente, no sé porque te...!-

-¡Delphox no puede continuar!- anunció Clembot mientras leía las noticias de hoy y tomaba aceite caliente en una taza (?) ¡oh, mira, hay descuento en los cuchillos si traes amarrado a tu senpai! :D

-¿Ya ves hermanita? No puedes vencerme...-

-¡Raichu no puede continuar!- Clembot sorbió un poco de su aceite.

Los dos entrenadores dijeron palabrotas mientras regresaban a sus Pokémon. Anteriormente, a sus Pokémon se les había olvidado esquivar el ataque enemigo, puesto que creían que los ataques hechos con materia intangible podían chocar mutuamente, pero no. Ya no.

-¡Noiven, sal!- anunció Clemont a su siguiente Pokémon, Bonnie rió pues quería asegurarse de vencer usando a su favor los tipos, mas no contó con algo.

-¡Sylveon, yo te eligo!- arrojó la Pokébola y de esta surgió dicho Pokémon.

-¡Mala decisión Bonnie! ¡Noivern! ¡Tóxico!-

Después de dar un alarido y mostrar su (aún existente) enojo por los tipos hada; se atragantó cómicamente y después salió de su boca un gran torbellino de algún líquido morado de gran toxicidad.

Salió disparado ése remolino por toda la arena, mas las chicas no reaccionaron a tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó la rubia menor.

Pero ya era tarde, el torbellino ya había arrasado con la Pokémon Vínculo. Esta se tambaleó un poco, pues, se había envenenado gravemente sin remedio. Pero aún podía continuar.

-Grr. Esta me la vas a pagar- amenazó Bonnie, mas Clemont se reía mientras sus lentes reflejaban a alguna fuente de luz intensa -¡Sylveon, usa Viento Feérico!-

E instantaneamente, Sylveon dió un gran saltó, hizo llorar a Newton al ignorar completamente la fuerza de la gravedad e incluso creó matera rosa que llevaba un viento escarchado que surgía al agitar sus apéndices sensoriales, o como los apestosos humanos los llaman: "listones". (Sí, leíste bien, creó materia).

-¡Noivern, trata de abrirte paso con..!- para cuando fue interrumpido, la corriente de aire había llenado el campo de batalla además de hacerle un gran daño al Tipo Dragón mientras el pobre se preguntaba porque una simple ventisca escarchada rosa lo dejaba malherido.

Después que el cambo se despejara con algúna especie de magia negra, se pudo ver que el enemigo estaba tumbado.

-¡Sí! ¡Ganó el mal!- festejó Bonnie, pero antes de tiempo.

El Pokémon se estaba esforzando por no caer aún. Poco a poco, recuperó el equilibrio y se replanteó el propósito de la vida(?)

-¡Gracias Noivern!- su Pokémon asintió -¡Usa ala de acero!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Le enseñaste...?!-

-Sí- conestó con un dedo sobre la pieza que está entre los dos lentes redirigiendo la luz de una lámpara, también su cabeza estaba un poco hacia abajo en una pose badass.

Y en eso, el ala del Tipo Dragón se volvió como acero tanto en color como en brillo y dureza. Con ella, voló hacia Sylveon en un santiamén y la tacleó no una, sino dos veces.

-¡Sylveon no puede continuar!- anunció nuevamente Clembot. Bonnie retiró a su segundo Pokémon con una mirada fría pero calculadora. Veía como su hermano y su Pokémon bailaban juntos mientras se reían ya sea de que perdió o bien, de ella. ¡Basta! ¡Ya estuvo suave!

-'Quiero seguir'- suplicó su Dedenne.

-No te preocupes, esta vez ganaré- le respondió. Sin embargo, el ratonsuelo se tuvo que reconfortar que los humanos sólo podían intuir qué decian.

-¡Nindorino, yo te elijo!- dijo mientras tiraba una Pokébola que agarró sin fijarse. Era la Pokébola equivocada.

-'¡Pan!'- exclamó el Pokémon que se había materializado de la misma y había caído con un puño en el suelo después de una voltereta.

Bonnie lo pensó dos veces antes de retractarse. Era su último Pokémon que podía usar, si lo retiraba quedaba descalificada. Pero eso no iba a pasar.

-¡Pancham! ¡Usa roca afilada!-

No mucho después, su Pokémon dió un puñetazo en el suelo que le dolió hasta a ella y salieron varias piedras enormes que brillaban azul muy claro, además de estar dirigidas al Pokémon Enemigo.

Sin embargo, con facilidad este pudo evitar a las casí estáticas piedras.

-¡A por todo! ¡Usa Vuelo!-

Noivern abrió sus grandes alas y ¡fas! En un dos por tres se encontraba en lo más alto del techo; esperando una oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado; Pancham se limpiaba su puño y procedía a intentar ver la posición del tipo Dragón, aunque sólo observaba un coso negro y morado que parecía estar alargandose y contrayendose.

Bonnie trataba de no insultar a la madre de Clemont, pues era su propia madre igual. Cualquier cosa que hiciera en este turno fallaría, así que lo dejó pasar para no cansar a su Pokémon.

Y ahí estaba. El ahora Noivern de Clemont estaba bajando a toda velocidad, así que le avisó a su ahora Pancham.

-¡Pancham, es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Usa roca afilada!-

-¿Cham?- preguntó mientras se volteaba después de limpiar su puño. Él hábito que adquirió antes de estar impecable era lamentable en momentos de las batallas.

Silencio.

¡Un golpe crítico!

¡Es súper-eficaz!

-¡Pancham no puede continuar! ¡Al retador se le han debilitado tres Pokémon! ¡El Líder de Gimnasio es el ganador! #DagronCro #AmourCanon #¿CanonSeEscribeCannonOCanon? #MeDaFlojeraBuscarloEnGoogle-

[...]

Bonnie estaba en el balcón de su habitación, pensando; mirando a la ciudad Luminalia de noche. Por algún motivo, aúnque había mucha luz, aún podía ver las estrellas. Era hermoso.

-Te fallé Ash- dijo al aire -No he sido lo suficientemente fuerte- agachó su mirada.

-Ash no quisiera verte así- comentó Clemont al revelar su presencia -Ya no está aquí con nosotros, pero ellos aún viven dentro de nuestros corazones-

La rubia menor lo volteó a ver; pero regresó la mirada a la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Y suspiró.

-Suena.. algo cursi, pero es cierto. Creo que sólo me queda mejorar ¿no?- reflexionó.

Clemont asintió -Mañana abriremos y vendrán muchos aprendices, transeúntes y retadores. Trata de aprender de sus estrategias y algunos secretitos. Clembot me dijo que no has podido evolucionar al Pancham de Serena- ella le respodió con un muy desanimado sí -Busqué un poco en Wikidex y resulta que no evoluciona hasta que llegue a determinado nivel **teniendo** a un Tipo Siniestro en el equipo ¿cómo lo ves?-

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al oír eso.

Antes que pudiera decir "¡¿En serio?!" su hermano se le adelantó.

-Mañana será un nuevo día, descansa y podrás empezar a primera hora- y con eso la dejó sola.

Ella asintió. Definitivamente no se rendiría. Por Ash y Serena. Por lo que ellos no pudieron hacer.

=Final Malo=

Yay terminé ?  
Eto es un poco más cortito xq no quiero meter más trama que no va a continuar xq esto es el fin. Bueno, es el malo.

Y no he muerto  
es dificil sobrevivir pero no he podido hacer nada en las semanas de los parciales... piensen en mi futuro ? no se molesten pliss pero los estudios son primero.

PD: Sí te quedas con "WTF?" ése es el punto del final malo :3

"diviertete"

PD2: sí, va a haber un final mediocre y uno bueno, pero será más adelante.

¡EL AMOUR ES CANON OMG OMG OMG OMG! ¡NUNCA CREÍ QUE PASARA ALGO ASÍ!

ok ya

¡ES FUCKING CANON!

= no responde=


	16. Capítulo 15: Aceptación

**_-Pokémon y los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños_** -

[Muchas, muchas gracias lectores por seguir estar leyendo esta (uh) "creación". 3k lecturas :D]

[Nota Féerica: Esta **no** es una continuación del capítulo anterior; este al igual que el otro, es un final alternativo.]

[Recuerda: "Ash" = Serena; "Serena" = Ash]

Aquella explosión resultó ser una simple explosión. El humo se disipó y ya no estaba el gatoide. Tampoco los otros tres idiotas que los habían metido en este problema.

Clemont los encontró no después de una hora. Llamó inmediatamente a la ambulacia; ellos llegaron en ese mismo momento.

El reporte médico indicaba que estaban bien y así fue, pues al día siguiente le dieron de alta a ambos.

Seguían en el cuerpo del otro, a pesar de todo.

[Años después]

"Ash" logró ser Campeón de la Liga y "Serena" se convirtió en la Reina de Kalos. Desde el incidente anterior han estado muy unidos (y aún más desde que formalizaron). Así es, debido a impedimentos físicos, tuvieron que cumplir el sueño del otro; pero eso no les importaba, ¿verdad?

"Ash" tenía ahora la (ugh) 'habilidad' de hacer del uno parado. "Serena" se bañaba dos veces al día en comparación de sus hábitos anteriores (y ahora usaba bra).

¿Falta algo? A petición de muchos (muchos).

-"Ash"...- dijo preocupada la pelimiel. Ya no se le hacía raro pronunciar su propio nombre. El mencionado se estiró un poco en la cama donde ambos estaban acostados para poderle ver el rostro.

-¿Seguro que nadie nos está viendo?- le preguntó "Serena" con una melodiosa voz al azabache. Poco sabían, pero estaban siendo grabados por el Dr. quiensabequién de capítulos anteriores.

-No cariño- la reconfortó dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla; ella se sonrojó al rojo vivo al escuchar que fue llamada de una manera especial (- _¿así se sentía Serena antes?_ \- pensó), pues nunca antes 'él' la había llamado así; y que decirse cuando sintió sus labios rozar con su mejilla, tembló un poco de la sensación; no estaba acostumbrada a estas muestras de afecto -¿Quieres... hacerlo?- le susurró tiernamente en el oído.

La chica movió lentamente la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

Él acercó su cara a la de ella, hasta que sus narices toparon. La respiración de ella era algo agitada, mas se calmaba en ciertos momentos; parecía presa de los nervios o bien, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

No se lo creía "Ash". Aún así 'ella' fue la que se dispuso a darle el beso, lo cual era bastante bueno. Fue de sorpresa su cara cuando sintió a sus labios topar con algo mucho más suave que su mejilla, además de húmedo. Empezaron suave, pero "Serena" tomó la iniciativa de moverse mucho para saborear toda la piel de los labios de 'él'; mas no tardó este en seguirle la corriente. Se separaban de vez en cuando para respirar pero a penas tenían suficiente aire, volvían a lo suyo.

-Te amo- dijo 'ella'.

A la verdadera Serena se le hizo agua el corazón al escuchar decir esto a su crush de la infancia. Con una felicidad verdadera además de algunas lágrimas de por demás, pudo decirle mientras pasaba su mano por su mejilla y por un poco de su cabello: "Yo igual. Yo igual te amo"

'Ella' nunca pudo verse a sí mismo(¿a?) llorar pero ahora que podía, se le hacía tan tierno; que se le derretía el alma.

Y sin perder ningún segundo más, volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso. 'Ella' tomó nuevamente el control y empezó a adentrarse en la boca de su pareja jugueteando con su legua a la par de que este le imitaba. Del otro lado era otro sabor, tan familiar, tan exquisito; pero tan, tan indescriptible. Sólo quería volver ahí seguir así todo el día; y aunque el oxígeno se los impedía, sólo por un poco de tiempo mientras se separaban dando inhalaciones muy ruidosas (aunque claro, una vez con algo en sus pulmones volvían en lo que se quedaron). Poco sabía "Serena", pero ése era un Beso Francés; ¿típico de dónde? Pues sí, de Kalos.

Continuando ése largo, apasionado y muy juguetón beso, 'ella' comenzó a explorar inconscientemente la espalda de 'él' y a darme un poco de rasguños que este simplemente disfrutaba sin razón alguna, sólo placer. No se dió cuenta o más bien, sólo se hacía como si no se diera cuenta; pues "Ash" le estaba desabrochando la falda que usó "Serena" hoy. No fue muy fácil ni rápido, pero consecutivamente ya no estaba estorbando, ahora faltaba lo siguiente. Sin prisa pero sin pausa, lentamente fue removiendo su pantie blanco; muy, muy lentamente. Y cuando estaba afuera, se "vió a sí misma". Estaba "lista". 'Ella' le decía una y otra vez que continuara. A continuación, 'él' tomó la iniciativa y...

¡Corte comercial!

¿Alguna vez te han cachado con las manos en la masa, creyendo que al fin tendrías un final digno?

¿eh?

¿Qué? ¿Qué eso es justo ahora? Vaya, tú si que te diviertes...

De todas formas deléitate en la imagen que mandé hacer con mucho, mucho, muchísimo amor 3

En fin, yo creo que sí cayeron...

PD: No me odien, sólo que no podía haber mejor manera de tener un final mediocre 3

[Años después]

-Marilú, ¿estás lista para tu primer día de clases?-

-Sí papi. estoi lista- (esto va contra mis normas, pero no tengo mejor manera de indicar cómo los niños pronuncian en sus primeros años, otra vez; no me odien) -quiero ser una campeona pokémon como tu- dijo sonriendo.

-Hay mi vida...- comenzó alegremente -Pero créeme, ser la Reina de Kalos es mejor, deberías pensar en ello mejor.-

Su niña se quedó pensando un poco, mas fue interrumpida por una campana.

-adiós papi, se me va a acer tarde- dicho esto, intercambiaron un beso y corrió adentro de la escuela.

'Él' se quedó viéndola mientras iba. Pero algo le llamó mucho la atención. Una figura.. conocida.

-¿"Ash"?-

-¿Bonnie?- Sí, era ella. Toda una señorita, de más o menos unos diecinueve o alrededor de eso. Tenía un uniforme puesto.

-Cuánto tiempo amiga-

-Lo mismo digo, déjame adivinar, ¿eres maestra aquí?-

-Sí, sólo llevo un par de días; ¿cómo lo supiste?-

-Intuición Femenina, aún me funciona.-

Ella se le quedó viendo con cara de "¿es por mi uniforme verdad?"

Se rieron un rato. Después de la explosión, 'él' sólo continuó comunicándose con Bonnie, y ella fue quien informó a Clemont y a Korrina para que estuvieran tranquilos. Es sólo que querrían estar apartados de todo un tiempo, sólo eso.

-¡Igh! Nos vemos Serena, se me está haciendo tarde para mi primer día dándole clases; espero que me toque con tu niña- le comentó mientras le soltaba las manos (las cuales agarró en algún momento).

"Ash" se quedó sorprendido(¿a?). Antes de que ya no le pudiera oír, le preguntó -¿Cómo supiste que era mi hija?-

Bonnie se volteó, con un guiño y un ademán le respondió -Intuición Femenina-

=Final Mediocre=

Wooooooooooow, ¡qué emoción! ¡Sólo un capítulo para el final bueno!

Realmente me estoy esforzando (no para trolearlos, bueno mentiría) para completar esta historia.

Nada más para que tenga con quien hablar (qué triste mi vida..) les diré que ya tengo planeada cuál será mi próxima historia, mas no trabajaré en ella hasta terminar con esta primero.

PD2: no me odien...

Comenta si te gustó :D

Comenta si no te gustó D:

Comenta si tienes flojera de comentar (/._.)/

chao~


	17. Capítulo 16: Todo Regresa a su Lugar

**_-Pokémon y los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños_** -

[Recuerda: "Ash" = Serena; "Serena" = Ash]

[Nota Feérica: ¡Esto es todo! ¡Al fin llegamos al final de la historia! ¡Este es otro final alternativo, **no** la continuación del capítulo anterior!]

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Así sonaba uno de los aparatos que monitoreaban los signos vitales de una chica de cabellos color miel. Ella había acabado de recibir una explosión de energía psíquica y por tal motivo estaba mal de salud.

Desgraciadamente, la máquina comenzó a acelerar la tasa con la emitía los sonidos. Llegó a un punto en que los tonos se oían como uno sólo.

-¡Qué molesta es esta cosa!- decía Serena mientras dejaba caer al piso el sensor que monitoreaba su pulso, el cual no hace mucho se lo había quitado de su lugar.

Algo en la mente de ella hizo que el tiempo de detuviera cuando escuchó su voz.

Se bajó de la cama de hospital; caminó un poco para llegar al baño y una vez enfrente del espejo, se quedó con la boca abierta.

Unas ligeras lágrimas de felicidad salían a la vez que ua sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Estaba feliz porque al fin toda el desastre se había acabado.

Luego se acordó que ya no podía jugar con el cuerpo de Ash (al menos mientras está despierto).

Durante un momento se quedó su cara igual; le salió un tic en el párpado inferior y ahora sí se molestó.

Dió un grito, agarró el espejo y lo usó para golpear el lavamanos; el cual gracias a su fuerza y no tanto al material, se quebró al igual que la tubería, el piso, la pared, entre otros.

Refunfuñó un poco, pero paró cuando se sorprendió al notar que su pelo había crecido unos milímetros de más gracias a algún que otro pedazo del difunto espejo (descanse en paz).

También notó que se rompió una uña al hacer ese desastre.

Sip, Serena estaba de vuelta.

[En alguna habitación]

Ash se levantó como si ninguno de sus músculos fuera capaz de moverse a voluntad. Cuando se estiró para poder andar como una persona normal, se rascó la panza. Entonces se puso a pensar en ecuaciones trigonométricas avanzadas de física cuántica de segundo grado por algún raro motivo. Cuando le salió la pantalla azul de Windows se dió cuanta de que se sentía 'tocado' (ah, y que también estaba en su cuerpo).

Por instinto, caminó hacia el baño y se empezó a peinar y acomodar el cabello. Luego se sintió estúpido.

- _¿Pero qué me pasa? Yo nunca me peino. Oh, con que esto es un cepillo._ \- pensó espontáneamente.

Después de unos momentos, le dieron ganas de orinar. Otra vez, intuitivamente se sentó en la taza del baño; sólo para sentirse tonto otra vez.

Ash estaba de vuelta también.

[Milisegundos más tarde]

-¡"Ash"! ¡"Ash"! ¡"Ash"!- gritaba Clemont mientras tocaba la puerta que convenientemente estaba cerrada con seguro cuando volvió a su cuarto compartido -¡Ya está listo el desayuno! ¡Me tomó mucho tiempo lograr que Korrina no me matara otra vez y que me ayude a cocinar; así que mejor...- fue interrumpido por un portazo en la cara... cómicamente... creo...

-¡Clemont, watashi no yūjin, adivina lo que pasó! ¡Tardas mucho! ¡Volví a ser yo! ¡Soy Ash! ¡Soy Ash!- alardeaba emocionadamente el azabache mientras saltaba de alrededor de su 'yūjin'.

-Me... alegro...- le respondió su amigo tratando de aguantar el dolor (y no ahorcar a Ash).

Cuando milagrosamente Clemont se curó en la escena siguiente, se mostró determinado y le reveló sus planes.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡Vamos Ash! ¡Corre a ver a Serena!-

-¡Oh, si es cierto! ¡Tengo que ver a Serena! ¡Quizás ella igual esté de vuelta!

Con esto, Ash se fue corriendo como menso a pesar de no saber en qué habitación estaba. Al joven rubio inventor no le importaba en lo más mínimo eso, sólo quería sacar unos cuantos billetes de la cartera del entrenador; lo cual logró exitosamente. Los estaba contando usando saliva en uno de sus dedos, pensando en que realmente Ash estaba de vuelta.

Pero regresando con Ash..

Se rindió seis minutos después (de los cuales uno corrió a la deriva y los cinco restantes bajando las escaleras).

En la planta baja encontró a Korrina con una espátula y sombrero de cheff. Estaba asando hamburguesas quemando los muebles del centro Pokémon, pero poca gente le importaba.

Le saludó a ella y ella le respondió igualmente. Lo mismo con Bonnie. Una vez que satisfacechas sus necesidades sociales ya se podía poner a comer a gusto. Agarró una de las hamburguesas y se la engulló entera. Sólo un sonido de 'aam' se escuchaba cuando hacía eso. Iba por la segunda mas...

-¡ADIVINEN QUIEN ESTÁ DE VUELTA!- gritó adivinen quien, oh, que raro, es Serena; pensé que era Jhon Cena...

Claramente, hablaron como retrasados de que ya estaban en su respectivo cuerpo durante quince minutos. La paz interior de Korrina se estaba agotando, así que les sugirió algo.

-¡¿Y si se van a algún lugar?!- su pregunta estaba dicha de una manera grosera, mas ellos la tomaron bastante bien. De hecho, dijeron que se iban a pasear y pues eso; no hay gran ciencia después de eso...

[En el cuarto de Serena]

-'Oh Pikachu, no huyas... seré gentil..'- okay, mejor vamonos de aquí... antes de que las cosas se pongan 'ardientes' (*aleja el frasco de droga*)

[De vuelta con la pareja canon favorita de todos]

-Oh, mira; aquí hay descuento especial del uno por ciento- dijo Serena sin despegarse de la vitrina. Era un bonito adorno para el cabello, estaba en baño de plata y tenía cristalitos que simulaban ser joyas más caras.

Ash se acercó para ver cuanto costaba y al hacerlo casí muere. Era un poco más de lo que ganó en el concurso raro. Por cierto, ¿y el dinero?

Serena suspiró -Qué pena no poder comprarlo, ¿verdad? Jeje.. Pero no te preocupes, verlo contigo ya es divertido- comentó dándole la mirada a Ash. La gente alrededor murmuraba cosas como "¡Qué hermoso!" "Hay, amor joven" "El wey tiene buen culo" "Pues a mi me parece una tontería lo que acaba de decir..." o incluso "Tengo hambre"

Estaban mirándose fijamente. No había palabras, pero no eran necesarias. También estaban cerca, muy cerca uno del otro.

-Sere..- la mencionada lo interrumpió.

-Oh, vamos; no arruines este momento.- Y con eso, le robó un beso. Una vez con sus labios juntos, disfrutó esa sensación díficil de explicar que la llenaba de alegría además que se volvía roja como un tomate.

Esos cinco segundos duraron una eteenidad en la mente inexperienzada de Serena, y no hablemos de Ash; el no se dió cuenta de que empezó mas tampoco de cuando terminó (o más bien, en el fondo no quería aceptar que terminó).

-¡Serena!-

-Gracias..- respondió la mencionada mientras tocaba sus mejillas; estaban hirviendo.

No lo sabían, pero estaban siendo leídos en una historia y observados por muchos en ese lugar. Una de ellos era una peliazul que le gastaba bromas a la pelimiel de vez en cuando. Y cuando los vió, se puso a gritar y saltar de felicidad como la fangirl que es (claramente, ellos no se dieron cuenta).

Habiendo tenido su primer beso en ese momento, Ash le preguntó a Serena que quería hacer.

Y ella, nuevamente; le condujo a otro beso, esta vez un poco más largo y 'profundo'.

-¿Qué dices Ash? Sobrr lo de nuestra cita, ¿qué dices?-

-Quiero... quiero formalizar contigo- dijo determinado -¿Quieres ser mi..?-

Serrna contestó no con palabras, mas dió un gran 'sí' con un beso apasionado en el que jugaban con sus labios; aunque claro, ambos eran muy inexpertos, por lo que lo hacían como podían... un poco brusco a veces pero nada grave.

-¡Ajá!- una voz familiar hizo que Serena saltara y rompiera su beso -heeeeeee~ se rió nadie más ni nadie menos que su Madre -¡eh, no paren!-

-¡M-mamá!-

-Hija- le contestó en son de broma. La madre se reía mientras veía la cara de su hija pasar de rojo enamorada a rojo vergüenza; lo mismo aplicaba a Ash también.

-Bien, bien, bien.- dijo entre risas -Ya me voy, tengan muchos hijos; etc, etc.-

Ash estaba con cara de vergüenza y Serena estaba un poco molesta. Su madre seguía riendose mientras se iba a algún lado, quizás.

Ellos tampoco lo sabían, pero Miette igual subió su beso a PokéTube y se estaba volviendo viral en todas las regiones (y planetas). En sólo cinco minutos alcanzó millones de visitas y en diez empezaron las parodias y los memes. En media hora el canal de Miette llegó al millón y medio de suscriptores. En dos horas hizo contratos con varios patners y gobernó la web durante varios días...

[En otra dimensión]

Azul estaba cómodo en su "trono". Ser el campeón de Kanto era muy fácil para él. Todas las personas que iban a retarlo terminaban destrozadas.

Excepto por Rojo. Rojo tenía en su agenda ir a vencerlo cada cierto día.

Mas él ya lo estaba esperando. Y tal como pensó, esas puertas se abrieron; pero habían dos personas. Una de ellas era Rojo, pero la otra estaba admirando la decoración de la sala a la que había entrado.

-¡Hola Azul!- gritó Rojo como si no puediera escucharle.

-Oh, ¿qué tal Rojo?- sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la persona que estaba a lado de Rojo -¿quién es tu amigo?-

-Soy Gold, mucho gusto-

-Azul; el gusto es mío.- le contestó.

-Venimos por una batalla doble.- dijo emocionado Rojo. Su compañero asintió con la cabeza varias veces, igual de emocionado.

Azul cerró los ojos, tomó la pokéball de su mejor Pokémon y los miró a los dos.

-Venga- les respondió. Competir contra rivales como esos no es bueno si sólo deseas ganar, pero si disfrutas del combate es cuando ganas tú y ellos.

[...]

Kalm estaba sentado en una banca. Miraba fíjamente su helado como si en él estuviera la respuesta de la vida. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en cómo le explicaría a Serena¹ que se había ausentado tanto tiempo, o más bien; que había estado en otra dimensión.

-Kalm, se te va a caer tu helado- la chica de a lado le dijo..

-¡!- Cuando reaccionó, movió sus manos para sujetar mejor el cono; pero la misma acción causó que se le cayera el heladito.

-Jajajajajaja- Serena¹ se reía de su infortunio.

Fue en su sonrisa que lo entendió: ya estaba donde debía de estar, no hace falta explicar nada. Después sonrió con ella (y probablemente ella se reía de él).

-Vamos pues, los demás nos deben estar esperando- le recordó mientras se levantaba ella.

Él asintió, pero cuando miró hacia abajo instintivamente al levantarse vió que dentró del helado había un papel que tenía escrito "42".

-¡Apúrate!- le gritó desde la distancia.

Dios, él se olvidó de lo rápido que era la pelimiel; y mientras le decía que ya iba empezó a correr para seguirla.

[De vuelta con la pareja favorita de todos]

Los dos llegaron más temprano de lo que esperaban porque Grace les había arruinado el momento. No se dieron cuenta de que estaban agarrados de las manos hasta que tuvieron que abrir la puerta del Centro Pokémon, mas poco les importaba.

Del otro lado de la puerta les esperaba una fiestecita en la que Clemont estaba bailando con Korrina, la Sylveon de Serena estaba en una mesa con Bunnerlby (aunque estaban con cara de aburridos, pegando la cara en la mesa). El resto de los Pokémon deberían estar arriba, matándose o en su defecto, viendo algo en PokéFlix (a excepción de Braixen y Pikachu, ahí las cosas están que-arde *aleja nuevamente las drogas*) ¿Por qué Bonnie está bailando con Ronald McDonald?

-¿Me puede dar esta pieza?- le propuso vacilante a Serena el azabache.

Ella dejó salir una risilla mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano y le daba la otra. Curiosamente, la música no era clásica; era la colección dubster de Clemont, así que ve tú a saber cómo bailaron...

Clemont y Korrina estaban bailando riéndose como pende.. digo, estaban alegres pero ridiculizándose al mismo tiempo; hasta que gracias a Arceus alguien los paró.

-¿Usted es el líder de Gimnasio de Cd. Luminalia, Clemont?- le preguntó un cartero, vestido de su uniforme azul con gorra incluida y un bulto que se colgaba en los hombros.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?-

-Tengo una carta para usted- acto seguido, le dió un sobre verde claro-amarillento con letras cromadas de una pintura dorada. Una vez que le dió la carta, el señor corrió y se tiró por la ventana como subnormal. Nadie le importó.

Presa de la curiosidad, Clemont abrió el sobre y sacó la carta para leerla. La letra de quien la haya escrito es terrible y parecen garabatos.

~Carta

 _31 de Noviembre del ?, Kalos_

 _Querido Ex-entrenador Clemont:_

 _No puedo agradecerte suficientemente que me hayas atendido durante mucho tiempo, pero me temo que ya no seré tu Pokémon._

 _Te escribo por carta porque se me imposibilita salir de mi residencia actual, disculpa. Sin embargo, de la misma manera en que me gustaría que vayas me he dado cuenta que no sé leer aunque sí sé escribir un poco (Mi esposa, Leafeon, me está ayudando). Sólo sé que vivo en una gran mansión en la Calle 66.6 por 64.8 y 68.2 #666; pero cuando sepa la dirección te lo haré saber._

 _Ya no soy un chiquitín, ya tengo esposa y pronto hijo(s); así que no te preocupes por mí._

 _Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, con cariño; Chespin_

Clemont no supo cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de leer, por lo que se quedó inmóvil con una expresión facial de disgusto. Igualmente por curiosidad, Korrina se asomó por uno de sus hombros.

-¿De quién es la carta?-

Clemont, no haciéndole caso; salió corriendo a toda velocidad gritando.

-¡¿Cuál es el significado de esta mierda?!-

=Final Bueno=

*yay* Al fin llegamos al final bueno de esta historia...

y pues eso, espero que les haya gustado c:

me encantaría leer sus comentarios así que... ↓↓↓↓↓

¡Pero antes!

*activa luces y efectos especiales*

¡Bienvenidos a la segunda parte de Róbale la identidad a Sylveon-chan!

(Evento patrocinado por xRuizZAx, japonesito2003 y pokefan777. Todo con medida.)

Pues eso, 3 personas me nominaron para este juego que ya le está hartando a todo mundo (UGGGGHHHHH)

...

son 13+13+13 cosas, no?

...

bien..

1- Odio este juego

2- Odio a las personas que me nominan (y las que no, igual)

3- Siento que me empalaga demasiado romance, me gusta más reírme, pero nunca dije que no me gusta ver amor.. ¬3¬

4- Mi color favorito es... blanco, supongo... ¿qué, no tengo uno favorito en especial? creo que los colores fríos me agradan más, no sé... ¡¿Por qué es esto tan difícil?

5- Mi comida favorita es el pan dulce; se me pegó de niña...

6- En la vida real voy a cumplir 16 /^w^/

7- Preferí que me dieran dinero en vez de hacer una fiesta para mis XV; mi mami se enojó, pero la verdad me daba muy igual... aparte, es una celebración muy infantil a mi parecer...

8- Me gusta más escribir que leer, a veces me da flojera a la mitad de la página... pero siempre termino de leer :P

9- Diría que me encanta el anime si no fuera por todas esas escenas donde se les ve todo a los personajes femeninos /(u.u)

10- La app de wattpad para android falla bastante :/

11- Vine de unas lejanas tierras llamadas 0.0

12- Empezé a escribir en Wattpad en vez de ahí xq aqui no te pueden copypastear las historias; pero luego las pasaré ahí también para que más gente las lea :3

13- Me gusta el Amourshipping Y el Kalosshiping... no, no es con la misma Serena, así q no me maten :'c

14- Me disgusta que pongan siempre a Kalm como el villano en todas las historias... (¿Saben? Una vez que terminas el juego y lees todo eso duele, duele y mucho)

15- Pienso que Serena se ve mal con su ropa actual, pero su cabello es simplemente perfecto ?

16-Terminé la Pokedex nacional c: pero no tengo a los de evento :'ccc

18- no sé que significa ":v" sin embargo creo que es un pico, no? (no me juzgen...)

19- Mi Pokémon favorito es ¡Sorpresa! Sylveon...

20- Lean la Derpédex (en ) sobretodo la entrada de Sylveon ? ﾟﾘﾂ? ﾟﾘﾂ pero está en inglés.. ?

21- Te odio Ruiza

22- Te odio Japonesito

23- Te odio Pokefan777 (madre mia uili)

24- Pause de escribir sobre mí para poner los 39 numeros...

25- Trato de cuidar mi ortografía c':

26- Este es el número 26 ?

27- Que lean tu información privada, te llena de DETERMINACIÓN

28- Lo más ridículo que he visto en mi p*ta vida es una historia sobre "Lemmon Five Nights at Freddy's High School"... sólo... ¿por... qué...?

29- Vi Undertale con este youtuber, Cesarillo, está en español... vayan y apoyenlo, pobre... tiene 3 likes y 20 vistas ? ﾟﾘﾢ? ﾟﾘﾢ

30- Mis animes favoritos de todos los tiempos son RomeoxJuliet y Ouran Host Club

31- Odio el Yaoi, Yuri, Hentai, Lemmon y todas sus variantes. No preguntes "hay xq?"

32- No me puedo memorozar los nombres de los animes ni sus personajes a menos que sean muy simples... (Aragi? Araragi? Arararagi?) A veces mi dicen verdad que whwysjwgys odia a wjshsudjshsm? y me quedo como ¿uh? ¿Quien?

33- 666, 66.6, 6.66 y todas sus variantes.

34- Me rio de lo supernatural :P y no, no voy a terminar como Verónica.

35- nutella...

36- Una vez entré en celo... no es bonito... casi violo al Umbreon del departamento de a lado...

37- Si te sabes todos mis easter eggs en esta historia, te felicito ^¥^

38- Si estuviera en un anime, sería Tsundere... creo..

39- gatos...

*. * ya termine?

...


	18. Apéndice: Agradecimientos

Hola. Te agradesco a usted, lector por haber estado leyendo esta cosa que se me ha ocurrido. Gracias por comentar o incluso sólo leer mi historia. Muchos en Wattpad me han dicho que les ha divertido, así que espero que a ti también.

Sí, esta sección es un poco inútil; pero quise agregarla nomas por que sí.

Empecé a planear una historia de "bodyswap" con Ash y Serena porque me preguntaba qué pasaría con estos dos al verse en una situación así. Al menos para mí, siento que he logrado mi objetivo y la verdad creo que incluir escenas sobresexualizadas o demasiados chistes sobre género hubieran impedido disfrutar de un cuento que trata de este tema.

Publiqué la historia en Wattpad primero para que no pudiera la gente copypastear(?) la historia, aunque yo quería ponerla en Fanfiction primero.

Ahora, creo que tengo más confianza en mi misma a continuar escribiendo historias.

Y sí; ya he pensado en qué voy a escribir a continuación, mas voy a descansar un poco de tanto escribir...

Con eso dicho, hasta luego.

 **Historia con imágenes en cada inicio de capítulo disponible en Wattpad.**

=Adiós=


	19. Capítulo 17: ¡Especial de Chespin!

_**-Pokémon y los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**_ -

Esto es vida. Estoy relajandome en una silla de playa viendo a mi Esposa y a mi hijo Tamaki jugando a unos metros delante de mí. Estamos en el crucero privado de mis suegros, quienes estuvieron de acuerdo con que sea secuestrado y casí violado.. PERO hoy estoy aquí... viendo lo risueño que es mi hijo, un Eevee como su madre...

Me pregunto en qué terminará evomucionando.. ¿Un Umbreon como su abuelo? ¿Un Flareon como su tío? ¿Un Sylveon como la escritora?

Uy, ¡qué futuro le estoy deseando! De seguro si evoluciona a un Sylveon la loca escritora lo i  
descarría en el mal camino de las drogas y el acoso sexual...

 _-¡Ey! ¡Yo también te puedo escuchar y lo que dices duele!-_ una voz sonaba de algún lugar...

En fin, veo a mi familia acercarse a mí sonriendo. Abrazo a mi pequeño cuando saltó hacia a mí, su madre se quedó viendo la escena y soltó una risilla. Esa sonrisa seguía siendo tan hermosa como cuando nos conocimos. Igualmente, la sonrisa de mi hijo me da mucha felicidad, tanto.. tanto que no lo puedo describir.

El sol va bajando poco a poco y se esconde en el horizonte.

-Papá- pregunta el pequeñín -¿A dónde se va el Sol?-

Leafeon mira hacia el horizonte viendo lo hermoso que resulta la puesta del Sol. Entonces sé qué decir.

-Bueno, verás; el señor Sol tiene que darle luz y calor a más gente. Pero para despedirse, nos da esta hermosa vista..- volteo al Eevee para que vea el espectáculo. Sus ojos se hacen grandes como globos inflandose.

-¡Guaau!- exclama mientras sigue observando cada detalle hasta que se oscurece por completo.

-¡Mira!- le dice la tipo planta señalando el estrellado cielo nocturno.

El niño rápidamente levanta la vista y se ríe observando el tintineo de la infinidad de estrellas. Veo yo en sus oscuros ojos esa infinidad.

"Te quiero"

"Déjame en paz, no me comprendes"

"Papá, lo siento, ayudame"

"Les quiero presentar a ella, mi.."

Salgo de ese trance y me siento desubicado; pero recupero mi cordura.

-Mamá, papá; ¡los quiero!- nos reímos con tan sólo escucharlos.

-No crezcas nunca- le susurro. Él se ríe inocentemente cuando lo abrazamos. No sabe el verdadero significado de esas palabras. Y la verdad; poco importa.

[...]

El día acabó para el pequeño Tamaki, pero para nosotros la noche es joven. Adentro del yate hay una pequeña fiesta. Bajamos hasta ahí después de dejar al pequeño dormido. La música en vivo era calmada y relajada, bueno; conociendo las "tradiciones" de esta gente, la mayoría de los Pokémon ya eran padres...

Poca gente estaba bailando, la mayoría sólo estaba hablando con su pareja en las muchas mesas arrimadas a los lados para que hubiera una pista de baile.

-Oye, ¿ves a Akane?- me pregunta Leafeon.

Eso me hizo dudar y ver alrededor. Se me ocurrió hacerle una broma y le dije.

-Con esa cantidad de hijos, deben estar exhaustos, ¿no crees?

Ella me da un golpecito en el hombro, sé que no le gusta ser grosera con la gente; pero después veo como no se puede aguantar la risa.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- soltó un risa que llamó la atención de todos.

Yo me reí con ella; supongo que sí, la risa es contagiosa. Cuando se da cuenta de que todos la estaban observando; se encoge de hombros y se sonroja.

Se ve tan bonita con ese rojo en sus mejillas, que le doy un beso ahí. Veo que sonríe y se tranquiliza.

Llegan los meseros y nos dejan una canastita de frutas, dos copas y cómo no, vino. Justo el que le gusta, lo sé porque es azul clarito. Que sepa escribir no signifoca inmediatamente que sepa leer..

Observo cómo sirven el vino alzando la botella hasta donde alcanzan y les aplaudo. Luego veo a mi querida Leafeon comiéndose una **manzana**. Pensé que se había cansado de ellas; bueno, sólo le dejaban comer eso antes de dejar el huevo de Tamaki.

Nos miramos un rato. Cuando captó por qué la veía así me contesta alzando la fruta.

-Creo que es la costumbre.

El señor que hizo esto posible se levanta de su asiento sonando su copa.

-¡Oh! Es el brindis- me informa ella, mostrandome cómo sostener la copa.

Aún teniendo patas sostiene mejor la copa. Creo que se supone que está levantando su meñique... tratando de encajar, levanto mi último dedo mientras que aprieto el cuello de la copa con los demás para que no se caiga. ¡Esto es difícil!

Dice algunas palabras que no alcanzo a oír pero de todas maneras alzo la copa después de que termine.

Veo como todos, hasta Leafeon, se toman el vino e instintivamente me lo echo todo en un trago. Nunca he tomado antes. Menos vino.

Siento cómo todo el líquido viaja a través de mi garganta hasta mi panza y la oigo llorar. A mi lado, veo que ella sólo tomó lentamente un poco del vino.

Cuando deja la copa en la mesa, me ve. De seguro me veo terrible ahora. Todo se le aclara cuando miró la copa vacía.

Todo se me vino abajo. Mal chiste. Pero sí, me acuesto al no poder seguir sentado y cierro mis ojos. Siento a una cálida mano acariciar mi cabeza.

Y me engulle la oscuridad.

[...]

Hay una.. luz. Veo a una luz. Oh, espera.

¡Es un maldito foco ahorrador!

Me despierto en mi cama. Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que estuve 'out' veinte minutos. También hay un peso sobre mí, pero rápidamente veo que es Leafeon roncando. Vaya, el aliento de alcohol es fuerte.

Aplaudo dos veces y el foco explota en miles de pedazos. Poco funcional, pero al menos ahora podremos dormir.

Cierro los ojos pero no consigo dormirme. A oscuras los minutos parecen horas. Sin embargo, sigo pensando en Clemont. Nl lo he visto desde ese día.

¿Por qué me preocupo? Es un tipo inteligente. Y guapo. ¡Hey! No piensen mal; uno debe saber reconocer que alguien es guapo. En fin.

-Debe estar bien.- me convenzo y me duermo. Mañana regresamos a tierra firme y de seguro será un relajo como cuando nos subimos.

[...]

Me despierto con la típica alarma con la que los empleados nos despiertan.

Al abrir los ojos veo que todo ya está listo para que nos vayamos. Eso es a lo que yo llamo conveniente conveniencia.

Pero lo que no había notado era que Leafeon y Tamaki ya no estaban. Me alarmé un momento; pero la persona que entró aclaró mis dudas.

-¡Chespin! ¿Qué hacías aquí? Tenemos que irnos para que limpien.- me explicó mi suegra mientras yo sonreía rascandome la cabeza.

Me siguió regañando todo el camino hasta que me reuní con mi esposa e hijo. Los dos estaban con un sombrero de paja.

La tipo planta se rió cuando me vió. Me moría de verguenza, pies también mi hijo se estaba riendo como Sylveon-chan cuando vacía las pastillas del dolor de cabeza.

-Oh, perdón. Mi culpa. Te veías taaan cansado y a la mera hora se me olvidó.

Suspiré frustrado.

-Al menos dormí bien.

-Y hoy dormirás mejor- dijo Leafeon en voz baja. Bueno, creo que eso dijo. No entendí al momento a qué se refería. Aunque eso sí; las camas del crucero son incómodas.

Después de eso, nos fuimos en una limosina (esta gente es rica a más no poder) y llegamos a la casa. Nuestra casa.

Al abrir las puertas recuerdo aquella primera vez que entré siendo virgen. Buenos recuerdos.

Mis suegros se fueron a su habitación y nosotros esperamos en la puerta. Noté que había un empleado que llevaba las maletas de los señores en un carro de hotel. Me pregunté si alguien nos iba a llevar nuestra maleta; bueno, lo hicieron cuando fuimos así que es lógico que lo hagan también ahora.

Poco me esperaba que Sylveon-chan entrara vestida de maid llevando la maleta.

-Necesitaba un trabajo a medio tiempo- me contestó indiferentemente.

[...]

Estabamos viendo el tercer episodio de la octigentésima trigésima séptima temporada de mi novela favorita. Incluso Sylveon-chan estaba atenta a la televisión. No era de extrañar, era un capítulo estreno bastante bueno.

Hasta ahora el borracho hermano de María Alejandra del Socorro que tiene 81 años y es dueño de un fraccionamiento quiere desalojar a todo el vecindario porque es malvado. Y en esas casas viven gente que es pobre pero noble, que le dona mucho dinero a la Iglesia. Pero que el cura es mujeriego y se gasta todos los fondos en prostitutas. En eso, liga a la hija del narcotraficante Gerardo del Valle. Ahora el cura le debe conseguir hacer un favor que no sabemos que será hasta la siguiente semana.

-¡Uy! Olvidé algo en la estufa.- dijo Sylveon-chan antes de lanzarse por la ventana.

-Esa exclusa es muy vieja. - comentó Tamaki, quien se despertó con el ruido.

-Sí, dudo que haya dejado algo en la estufa. Ni siquiera sabe cocinar.- añadió Leafeon mientras cerraba su agenda.

Pude notar en ese breve momento lo que tenía planeado para la noche. Será mejor que tome mucha agua antes de que me deje seco, literalmente.


End file.
